Courtesies and Formalities
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: Intrigue, betrayal, and the introduction of copulation. All mixed together to make the end of the war and Harry's schooling at Hogwarts that much more interesting. Dark Fic, Incest, Slash, Het, slightly AU. There may be a sequel, IF I get enough reviews o
1. Something Unexpected

Courtesies and Formalities

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: R

Couples: Severus/Harry, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ron, Bill/Charlie, (Implied:) Fred/George/Oliver, Ginny/Seamus, Albus/Minerva, Harry/Hedwig, & Remus/Sirius

Summery: Harry can talk to Voldemort whenever he chooses and uses it to aid him in destroying Him. Harry is a Slytherin in heart and soon in colours. Hermione got pregnant, INCEST, Slytherins/Gryffindors…what can you say?

Warnings: INCEST, Dark fic!

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these several characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx. Begins after Book 5 and goes through Harry's graduation (Book 6 hadn't been out yet, & I didn't feel like adding any of it in.)

Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

It was hot, humid, and Harry couldn't be happier. He had always wanted to know what Hogwarts was like during the summer. Now, after his fifth year, he was finding out. Harry sighed as Hedwig landed on a tree branch a few feet away.

"Is it too hot for you, Hedwig?" Harry asked softly.

_In my owl form, yes…Can we go inside or if the coast is clear may I shift?_ her mind speck echoed in his thoughts.

Harry stood and called her to his shoulder. They then walked out to the weeping willow. Harry ducked under it as Hedwig took off to land on the ground inside the confining tree. "You can change here, no one will see."

A brilliant flash of light emanated, momentarily blinding him. When he could see again, a beautiful woman stood before him. Immediately, he pulled his cloak off his shoulders, revealing his chest, and draped it around her. She fastened the cloak quickly with a smile and turned to look at Harry.

"Harry," her enchanting voice caressed, "I know you are hurting but you shouldn't be punishing yourself…he died saving you…"

Harry glared at Hedwig. "Yeah, saving me…Just like me mum and dad!"

She sighed and beckoned him to come to her. As he approached, she loosened the cloak so it just draped around her shoulders. After he reached her, he was pulled inside the cloak. She slowly led them to the ground. She knew he needed physical love and, as always, he knew she would give him what he needed.

Albus smiled; he knew what was happening in the willow. He was glad that Harry had Hedwig. He was even gladder that Hedwig was willing to answer his physical needs. Albus knew that now, with Sirius dead, he was the only family Harry truly had.

Albus thought back to Lily, Harry's mother, and his sister's youngest daughter. Albus had been furious when he had found out that Lily Black, as she had been born…the cousin of Sirius, had been adopted by Muggles and her name changed to _Evens_. Now, Albus knew, he was the only blood related family Harry had.

Albus' thoughts were interrupted by a shriek coming from one of the bookshelves. He got up to investigate, when it happened again. He looked at the only living, well mostly living, thing on the shelf and smiled. The Sorting Hat was awake, with still two months before school began.

"It's not time, my friend, go back to sleep."

"I can't," its voice whispered, "not until I fix a terrible error."

"What error, my friend?" Albus inquired.

The Hat sighed. "I misplaced a student, Albus, and every year since it has bothered me…Only now I fear, it must be fixed."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "If you had suspicions that this student belonged in another house, why didn't you place them there?"

"He asked me not to place him there. Also, I thought that in another house, he would learn a valuable lesson; he has but now, I know, I should have placed him in a different house."

Albus froze; trying to think which students could have been misplaced, he could think of none. "Who have you misplaced?" The Hat did not answer. "I need to know who, if I am to fix it!"

Many moments later, the Hat took in breath. "HARRY POTTER SHOULD BE IN SLYTHERIN." That said the Hat fell back to sleep.

Albus was unable to move, his mind repeating the sentence. 'Harry…in Slytherin…but Harry proved to be a Gryffindor…he pulled Godric's sword from the Hat…unless he was able to do so because of my blood, my side of the family has always been Gryffindors…'

Albus grabbed a medium piece of parchment and wrote quickly. "Fawkes," he began; "could you take this to Minerva?" he grabbed it and flew off to Gryffindor tower.

Minerva opened the letter as Fawkes waited. "Minnie— the Sorting Hat woke up and informed me that Mr. Potter should be in Slytherin. What should I do?" Minerva's mouth opened slightly in a gape. Then, after she recomposed herself, she scribbled a reply under Albus' letter. With her written response, Fawkes took the note back to Albus.

Albus grabbed the letter and read it while Fawkes ate. "Love, call a meeting with Severus. Talk to him about it. I don't want to lose Harry to Slytherin but it may come to that. —Minnie." He snatched up an unused scroll and wrote to Severus. Fawkes flew it into the Snake's Den.

Severus opened the scroll to see an invitation to the headmaster's office; it was to discuss something extremely important. Severus pulled on his robe, no need for Albus to see that Severus was wearing Muggle clothing, and he stalked up to the headmaster's office.

"Albus," Severus called as he began to ascend the staircase.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you came," Albus said quietly.

"What do you need?"

"As it appears, the Sorting Hat says that a student in Gryffindor should be in Slytherin."

Severus stared at Albus, shocked. "A Gryffindor is supposed to be a Slytherin?"

"Yes, Severus," Albus smiled.

"How could the Sorting Hat get that screwed up? Slytherin and Gryffindor are complete opposites!"

"It didn't screw up, Severus; it placed him differently for its own reasons. The question is: this student will be going into the sixth year, will we change his house?"

Severus thought several moments. "Who is this student?"

Albus sighed, loudly, "Why Mr. Potter, of course."

Severus' eyes grew, '_Harry Potter was supposed to be a Slytherin?'_

"Yes, Severus," Albus answered.

Severus thought a few more moments and then sighed. "I have an idea. Let's meet tomorrow an hour or so from lunch or after lunch: Minerva, Mr. Potter, you and me."

"We can discuss it then?"

"Yes, and that way Potter can chose after we have our little conference."

Albus looked at Severus and inquired, "Are you willing to have Mr. Potter as a student of your house, I know the two of you haven't gotten along since he came here."

Severus chuckled, a real chuckle not the usual evil laugh he normally used. "I only don't get along with him because he is a Gryffindor _and_ everyone is expected to get along with him. But, if he was a student of mine I'd have no choice but to like him…" Severus smiled, "which may or may not be a good thing."

Albus laughed and said "Goodnight," to Severus. Severus retreated to the Den; wondering if he and Potter could actually become friends if Potter was in Slytherin. Severus dreamed of the Quidditch cup.

The next morning Harry awoke to receiving a message from Albus, stating that they must talk at an hour past lunch in his office. Harry frowned and tried to get up. He could hardly move due to arms wrapped around him. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. She groaned softly.

"Hedwig, I need to get up…" he paused, looking at the clock, "It's almost lunchtime. I need to get up and take a shower…" She laughed and shifted back into an owl. He smiled after she retreated. After he was finished getting ready he went to lunch and then to Albus' office. "Sorry I am late; I had a few difficulties this morning."

"Quite all right, Harry. Minerva and Severus haven't arrived yet either." As he finished, the statement was made untrue as they walked in.

"Albus," Minerva and Severus said in unison.

"Ah, now that everyone is here should we get started?" Albus told Harry what was going on and then Minerva told him his options. Harry just blinked.

"Sorry but," Harry interrupted, "are you saying that I am a Slytherin and that I should change houses now?"

Minerva paled. "Not exactly; you see, Harry, you can be a Slytherin and you can move to Slytherin house…if you want to, no one is going to make you…"

Harry looked over to his potions teacher. "I will change houses if Professor Snape can promise something."

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Keep Malfoy from killing me, and from most nasty curses and hexes that he and I normally spar with."

Severus smiled; "Easy enough actually."

Harry smiled. "Then we have a deal; Headmaster, may I speak to you alone?"

Albus nodded his head and the other two adults left. "What is it Harry?"

"Is there any way to get to the Burrow from here, now that it is the middle of the summer? I would like to visit with Hermione and Ron…since I know that I won't see them as much as I would normally in a school year."

Albus smiled. "I'll take you to them. And I see no reason not to stay together as much as possible. I mean you could start the treaty between Gryffindor and Slytherin…Lords knows those two houses need to start getting along."

Harry smiled. Albus got up and Apperated them both to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur walked out to see who had arrived and blinked. "Albus, Harry?" Molly inquired.

"Molly," Albus began, "Arthur, hello. Harry wanted to see Ron and Hermione."

"He'll be staying won't he?"

"Harry?" Albus asked softly.

"Can I have a few weeks Professor?"

"Of course…" He turned back to Molly. "He'll be staying a few weeks if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, we'd love to have him. Ron and Hermione are upstairs if you'd like to go see them."

"Thank you." Harry walked into the house and walked up to Ron's room. When he reached the door, he knocked several times. He heard Ron say to come in and so he opened the door. Ron was sitting on his bed with his back to the door. Hermione was rummaging through his closet opposite the door. "Personally, Ron, I wouldn't let her go through your closet but that's me."

Ron spun on the bed and somehow managed to fall off; Hermione turned around and smiled happily. "Harry!" they both exclaimed.

"Hi Hermione, Ron…" he smiled, "it's good to see you."

"How are you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore brought me; I'll be staying a few weeks." Harry frowned. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Ron inquired.

"School actually…" Harry grinned. "There has been a slight change."

Hermione sat down and asked softly. "What change, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I've been moved into Slytherin House."

Ron roared, jumping off of the floor, "What?"

"The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor because I asked it not to place me in Slytherin… but I should have gone to Slytherin house in the first place… I mean we won't have all our classes together now, and we won't be sharing a room but we'll still hang out as much as possible and we'll still be best friends. I don't care that I'll be a member of Slytherin as long as I don't lose my best friends."

"Harry," Hermione snapped, "you're rambling."

"Sorry…" his voice trailed off.

Ron smiled. "All right, it will be different but we'll manage to keep things together. The only thing I won't like is having to eat meals without you at our sides."

Hermione groaned. "You'll have to eat meals with the Slytherins…you'll have to deal with Draco Malfoy _all _the time!"

"I'll live…"

Ron groaned, too. "You'll have to deal with Snape all the time!"

"I'll get use to it, I hope."

"Are you prepared to live, breathe, the sly way of the Slytherins?"

"Ron, without meaning to I've done some verifiably Slytherin things in the past, it won't be that hard to do it all the time."

"Don't you care about the image Slytherins get, people will say that you've turned against them. That you've been taken under His wing, being nourished by evil and death's uncanny hate…Are you prepared for that?"

Harry smiled sadly. "As much as I always have been, I'm used to them talking about me but I see no difference if they are talking about me being a slyth or a gryf."

Hermione smiled regretfully. "Why did you really come, Harry?"

"I had another vision last night; I can't get it out of my head. I'm worried."

Ron sobered. "What did you see?"

Harry shook his head. "Where are Ginny and the twins?"

Ron puzzled. "I haven't seen them in several days, why?"

Hermione gasped and paled. "They were in your vision?"

"Yes," Harry's voice faded. "I fear that they might have been captured by Voldemort's people. I'll go talk to Albus, and your parents." Harry walked down into the living room to see Molly crying into her husband's arms. "Mrs. Weasley, are you all right?" Harry inquired.

Albus and Arthur paled. "Harry, go back up with Ron and Hermione please. This is Order business," Albus commanded.

Harry frowned. "Does it have to do with the disappearances of Ginny, Fred, and George?"

Molly shuddered; Albus blinked. "How do you know that Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I saw them, the same way I saw you being attacked by the snake. I had another vision."

"Oh, god…" Molly uttered. "My babies are dead."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, they're alive and unharmed…they're being released today in the fields off of the Lancaster city limits."

"What, released unharmed? Harry, are you sure?"

"I could double-check if it would make you feel better." Albus looked at him strangely. Harry just closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Yes, Harry,_ a whispery voice inquired in his mind. _What do you need?_

'You're releasing the Weasleys today aren't you?'

_I am, why, Harry?_

'Are they unharmed?'

There was a short pause and Harry was looking through Voldemort's eyes at the three captives. He heard Voldemort saying, "_They are unharmed and will stay that way, understand?_" he saw that the Death Eater was shaking. _Harry, you want me to release them closer to you, don't you?_

'I'd like that but I'm not going to expect it.' Harry sighed inwardly.

_You're with the rest of the Weasleys._

'Yes, Tom, I am.'

"_Change of plans…due to intriguing developments I want you to return them to their home; leave them at their doorstep._"

Harry smiled. 'Thank you, Tom.'

_You're welcome, Harry; but I do wish you'd stop calling me that._

'That would destroy the last shred of humanity you have, _Tom_, and you need a small amount of humanity. Besides you are not the same type of Immortal as you once were so you should still have at least one person calling you by your _mortal_ name.'

_Very well, Harry; but stop the Occlumency studies, it gives me a frightful headache._

'I can manage that, I think; but no promises. When will they be here?'

_Within the hour; goodbye, Harry._

'Goodbye, Tom.' Harry sighed and looked at the three adults staring at him. "They'll be home soon, just don't let anyone outside for the next hour and a half or there will be trouble."

All of the occupants were residing in the living room when the door opened revealing the three missing members; looking completely dumbfounded. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Ginny exclaimed, "It doesn't make sense; You-Know-Who had just said that he'd kill us and then he makes his order to keep us unharmed and then he ordered our release at our door; doesn't that seem… well… strange?"

Fred and George nodded their agreement; something wasn't right. They turned into the living room to be crushed by the weight of their family and their questions. At the end of said questions, George turned to Harry. "What did you do?" he asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I simply made Him see things as I did: keeping your best interest at heart. I told Him to keep you safe and he asked me if I wanted you released closer to home. I told Him that I did and he made the order for you to be released here. But by doing so I am not allowed to take anymore of Professor Snape's Occlumency lessons; it was the price to spare your lives."

Albus gasped. "You mean that you contacted him and… what?"

"Well, when I told him my terms he said that if I did what he asked he would let them go. I asked him what he wanted, and he told me to stop the lessons, or else he would kill them. Their lives are more important than the useless lessons anyway. I swore to stop for their lives."

Albus nodded. "Severus isn't going to like this," he mumbled. "Harry, I'll come get you in a few weeks…if you need me have Hedwig deliver a message to me directly." Harry nodded and Albus was gone. Harry knew that when Albus returned, he wouldn't want to go with him, but he would have to get used to being a Slytherin without anyone watching him, waiting for him to screw up.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, Harry was led into the Snake's Den by Severus. He was shown to his new bed and they placed his trunk in the closet after they had taken everything out of it. Harry's things went into the dresser and the closet, including a hidden Invisibility Cloak.

After his room was sorted out, he and Severus toured the common room and the baths, and everywhere else in between. Once that was done, Severus pulled out Harry's new schedule and promptly led him to every one of the classrooms, in easiest route to get there, and the Great Hall. After that, of course, they rested in Severus' office in the Potion classroom. He and Severus had gotten along splendidly since he had returned to Hogwarts but Harry knew it was about to change.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he asked, a small smile playing along the corner of his lips.

"I don't know if Professor Dumbledore told you but," Harry paused, knowing what wrath he was going to provoke, "our Occlumency lessons have been cancelled… indefinitely."

"Albus told me, but I think you should at least tell me the truth: being that I am your head of house."

Harry smiled, that sounded so _strange_. "He asked me, Professor; he asked me to stop and I told him I would."

Severus looked into Harry's eyes. "That's all he did was ask?"

Harry nodded, looking down. "He's always in my mind, I can hear his thoughts at any given moment…I can speak to him like I'm talking to you, anytime I choose. Instead of the lessons driving him from my mind, it seems that it's making us closer; only it gives us both a rather painful headache."

Severus made Harry look at him and gasped. He could see Voldemort's eyes being reflected inside Harry's own. Like a mirror in front of a mirror – a double reflection. "Fine, no more lessons; but I ask you to promise me something, Harry Potter."

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Promise me that if anything happens you will tell me first."

Harry smiled. "I can promise that…because I know I _can_ trust you." The next month or so passed uneventfully…well, mostly; Harry and Severus had become friends during the remainder of summer.

Today, of course, was the day the students returned to school. Harry awoke to Severus' voice outside his door, calling in to see if Harry was going to get up and eat with the teachers or if he wanted Severus to have Dobby bring him something to eat later. Harry bolted up and called, "Do I have time for a shower?"

Severus chuckled. "Of course, I knew you'd want one so I decided to wake you up early."

Harry opened his door and smiled. "Thanks Severus, I'll meet you after I'm done."

"Of course, Harry; but, please, don't let anyone else hear you calling me by my first name…at least not yet." He paused, "Definitely not in front of the other Slytherins…anytime soon."

Harry nodded and went to take a shower. After he was finished and dressed, he walked into the Great Hall and was summoned up to the dais. Once he was with the rest of the teachers, he figuratively joined their ranks, to the amusement of several of them. Moments later, Dobby brought Harry his breakfast and to Harry's surprise he was asked to stay and eat at the table with the others. After he was finished eating Minerva smiled at him.

"So, Harry," Minerva began, "how are you adjusting to being in Slytherin?"

Harry smiled. "Fine, at least until tonight, when I have to face the rest of my," Harry smirked, "unsuspecting house."

Albus and the other teachers laughed and Minerva smirked. "I can see why you are a Slytherin, Harry," Minerva replied. "You're a natural at Slytherin ways."

Harry chuckled and looked at the headmaster. "If I may be excused, I need to set Hedwig out of her cage and feed her."

Albus smiled, "Of course. Harry, I had Molly pick up your school supplies…they're on me this year."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry smiled. "I'll be on my way then."

The train had been delayed so Harry was already seated on the far end of the Slytherin table when the students began to sit down. At first, no one noticed that it was Harry who was sitting at the Slytherin table. He really had changed in the months since school had ended. Instead of his usually unruly hair, it was slightly longer then his shoulder blades and, presently, tied back against the nape of his neck. He had also grown nearly four inches and he had been helping Severus carry stacks and stacks of books up the many staircases, becoming much more physically toned. But what mostly made him look different was that in the last two weeks, his scar had faded to nothing more than a thin white zigzagged line above his eyebrows.

Harry smiled as several of his Gryffindor friends walked past, oblivious to his presence. Almost all of the students had taken a seat; the Slytherins were ignoring the intruder of their table, when the fuss began. Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, cloaked in his usual arrogance and started towards his seat. That was when he noticed the unknown figure.

Only he was hardly unknown to Draco. "What the hell are YOU doing at MY table?" he yelled. Instantly, all the Slytherins moved to see what had upset their _prince_. No one understood that it was Harry Potter sitting so comfortably at the end of their table.

Harry smirked and reclined in his chair. "Is there a problem, Draco?" His voice was calm, underlined by power and confidence; it was the voice of a slyth…much to Draco's horror.

"I'll say! You're sitting at the Slytherin table," Draco paused. Harry was also wearing the Slytherin crest and tie. "And to make matters worst, you're wearing Slytherin colours."

Harry held the tie in his hand. "Yes, they do bring out the colour in my eyes…don't you agree?" Draco slightly gaped. This was too weird. "Draco, just sit down so we can get this damn meal over with; our head of house is glaring at you." Draco looked to the dais to see that it was true; Severus was staring at him, mentally screaming at him to go sit down. Draco squared his shoulders and went to his seat, sulking all the way.

After their meal, Albus asked the Prefects to take the students to their houses since the first years had no idea where their houses were. All other students had a two-hour void before curfew. Since Draco was a Prefect he had to escort the students, much to his displeasure; he would much rather talk to Harry and find out what was going on. So as he passed, he leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "I'd like to talk to you before curfew…where can we meet?"

Harry smirked. "Better yet, Drake, I'll walk with you and we can talk. Besides you don't know the slyth password."

Draco blinked. "And you do?"

"Yes," Harry said as he stood and started walking out. "Are you coming?"

Draco and the first-years followed without trouble. Draco and Harry started to quicken their pace to get some room to talk. "So, Harry Potter, why are you in slyth clothing and sitting at the slyth table?"

Harry smirked. "Because, Drake, I am a Slytherin and Slytherins do such things."

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry you are a gryf, not a slyth…because if you were a slyth then we would be friends," Draco smirked, "and we are not friends."

Harry turned to Draco when they reached the entrance and chuckled. "Zabini," Harry said shortly. Draco looked around for Blaise, to no avail; but to his astonishment, the Slytherin entrance was open. They walked in, showed the first-years their dorms, and then walked out. Draco followed Harry, curious as to where he was going, when he walked into the sixth-year private rooms' corridor. Harry led Draco into his room.

"Have a seat, Drake, can I get you anything?"

Draco gawked as he realized that these things were _Harry's_ that were scattered around in perfect order. "Sure. How about some answers?"

Harry smirked, softly. "I've been a slyth since first year; I just didn't become an active slyth until two months ago. You can ask Snape about it; he'll even tell you that I am for real. Harold James Potter is a Slytherin."

Draco smirked. "Harold?" Draco inquired.

"Call me that and I'll tell your dear fiancée that you screwed a Mudblood and if it hadn't been for some quick thinking that Mudblood would have had your child." Harry winked. "I'm sure you don't want her to know that, or maybe you'd like me to explain about that other time…"

Draco cut in sharply. "All right, _Harry_, all right; I get the picture. You are a slyth, only one of us would go for the family dishonour, and making said family think said child is worthless."

"Of course, Drake."

"Why _are_ you a Slytherin?"

"I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am, besides…fighting for the law gets old extremely fast." Draco looked at Harry and smiled; then he cringed, there was something dark in Harry's eyes. "Friends then?" Harry inquired.

"Friends, Harry." Draco got up and was about to leave when something occurred to him. "Was Hermione really pregnant with my child, Harry?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Yes, Draco; and had you not been such a prat she would have kept the child. Abortions are considered rather unpleasant in the Muggle world and they are even worse here. She wanted to have it, Drake, but knew she was too young; Minerva convinced her to lose the child."

Draco paled; Minerva then must know who the father was and that meant… "Harry, why hasn't McGonagall expelled me yet?"

Harry smirked. "If she knew she would, Drake; but Hermione wouldn't tell who the father was; even while under the influence of Veritaserum she didn't utter your name. Hermione might actually love you, but like all Slytherins that doesn't matter as long as your hide is safe."

Draco sighed. "When you see her, tell her I'd like to meet in the Prefects' office before breakfast; assuming, of course, that you were planning on seeing her and the Weasel tonight…"

"Drake," Harry began, "I'll tell her, we planed to meet tonight anyway. My only request is that you try not to be overly vicious to Ron; you hate him, he hates you, fine, but not another word about families and fortunes. I'm telling him the same, so don't glare at me like that."

Draco nodded. "I'll try, Harry…tell her please." With that, Draco left.

Harry raced to Gryffindor tower to see Minerva standing there. "Professor, is Hermione in?"

She smiled. "Don't tell Albus, but the password for the month is butterscotch; you can come and go…Hermione will keep you posted on passwords." He nodded and walked in, still in Slytherin robes and smiled. The den felt more like home than the tower did, strange as it was.

He heard his name and so walked slightly closer to see what was going on. "Where is Harry anyway? I mean he did spend the summer here so he must have been there for the feast but he wasn't at the table." Hermione walked down and smiled, seeing Harry. "Hermione, where is he?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask him?" she asked.

"Yeah, but no one knows where he is."

"Have you looked behind you recently?" Harry's voice inquired. They spun and gasped, seeing him in Slytherin robes. "Hermione, I was looking for you; we need to talk…your rooms?"

She smiled and nodded, leading the way into the Prefect Girl's bedroom. "What is it, Harry?"

He smirked. "I have a message to deliver to you from Draco. He would like to talk with you before breakfast tomorrow and he asked if you would meet him in the Prefects' office."

She smiled, "Of course."

"McGonagall said that you would give me password notifications, and I need you to give this to Ron for me. I have arrangements I need to make with Professor Snape so I need to head back to the Den."

He stood, let her take the note, and hugged her. He left quickly; arriving in the Slytherin Common Room with every fifth, sixth, and seventh-year watching him. Draco smiled and addressed the crowd. "Everyone meet the second most important Slytherin in the house; the most important being me, of course." Everyone was watching him, waiting for their prince to introduce whoever it was. "The one and only," Draco paused, dramatically, "Harry Potter."

The room was silent, until it lifted into a quickly growing uproar of fury and disbelief. Hexes began to fly at Harry, curses followed soon after; Harry started coughing and when he pulled his hand back, it had blood on it. Severus walked into the Common Room in shock. "ENOUGH!" Severus glared at the mass of Slytherin students. "Draco take Harry into my office and stay there; I'll be in momentarily."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

After a devastating lecture and one hundred points docked from their house, Severus went into his office to see that Harry really was coughing up blood. "Harry, what is it…Which curse?" Harry's eyes glanced at Draco, saying that is was Voldemort related. "He is trustworthy, Harry. Draco, cast a silencing charm on the room." Draco did as told.

"He…he's been hurt, badly…an Auror perhaps," Harry coughed several more times. "I feel like I'm being ripped apart."

Draco raised an eyebrow and conjured a glass of soothing tea; it was one of Severus' secret recipes. Harry accepted the glass and drank swiftly. He raised his head and looked at Severus and Draco. "I…"

_Harry?_

'Tom, are you all right?'

_No, Harry. I need you to come to me; I need you to kill me._

'But… I don't understand…why?'

_It's my time, Harry; please come to me and finish me off…_

'Where are you?'

_Knockturn_ _Alley, above the antique shop…Hurry Harry. Find a way to get to me, before it's too late._

Harry was shaking. 'Tom, because of our bond…won't killing you kill me as well?'

_No, Harry, it won't but it's a thought. Please, hurry Harry…I'm counting on you._

"Harry, can you hear me?" Severus' voice broke through the haze in Harry's mind.

"Sev…" Harry coughed. "I need, I need your help."

"What is it, Harry?" Severus inquired. Draco was standing next to the fire; forgotten by the other two occupants of the room. "Harry?"

"I need you," Harry paused, "to take me to Voldemort."

Draco turned. "You're insane, Harry. Voldemort will kill you." Severus nodded his agreement.

"I have to go to him…" Harry looked into both of their eyes slowly. "He's called for my presence. You, both of you, know that when called you have to go."

Severus glanced at Draco. "He would only know because of his father."

Harry laughed. "I've seen Draco in the audience of Voldemort; he's even been given missions…How goes that escapade for the blood rose?"

"Still no luck…" Draco froze. "How do you know about that?"

"I was there when Voldemort gave you the order…well; at least I was in mind."

"Harry," Draco sighed, "I don't want to serve him but I don't have a choice, not so long as he lives…"

Harry smiled. "Then help me and I swear I will protect you from the Ministry. I'm sure that Severus will vouch for you as well if you help me now…When I'm going to end this war." Both men gasped and looked at Harry. "Please, don't ask. I just have to find a way to get to Knockturn Alley as soon as possible." Harry took in a shaky breath. "We can tell Albus what I'm doing but I only want you two with me."

"I'll go tell Albus that I'm taking Draco and you out for important business; meet me in the Entrance Hall in a few minutes…but first, Draco go fetch Harry's wand for him." Severus left, Draco and Harry did as told, and that was where Minerva found Harry and Draco. Standing in the Entrance Hall, she glared at the two students and though they were allowed to be there due to Draco being a Prefect, it was well beyond the point of midnight. She was about to yell at them when Severus walked to their side and indicated to the doors that led outside.

Minerva followed Severus and his two students to see them Apperate on the castle steps, why had Severus been given the password to Apperate...why was he taking Harry and Draco away. She rushed to tell Albus but he said it was cleared and that if all went well, Harry was ending the war. Minerva frowned.

There was a ring of Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort when the three arrived. Harry was cloaked in Severus' Death Eater uniform and he stepped up next to the ring. "Tom, I'm here."

Severus, Draco, and the Death Eaters jumped; using Voldemort's mortal name was forbidden. The Death Eaters looked at Harry with curiosity, each of them wondering who he was and how he knew their lord.

"I'm glad you could make it here, Harry, and so quickly."

"You're lucky I learned the art of persuasion, Tom; otherwise I might not be here at all."

The ring of Death Eaters looked at Harry, realizing who he was and everyone pulled out their wands. Voldemort turned slightly to look at his followers. "Lower your wands; he's here by my order." Those around him lowered their wands but their eyes were even more wary than usual. "Are you prepared to fulfil your mission, Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered and then turned to Severus. He whispered, "It's up to you and Draco to keep the Death Eaters from killing me after my task is complete." They nodded their understanding.

"Good, Harry," Voldemort said. "You will let him complete his mission; do not interfere. Harry, you remember what I told you?"

Harry gulped; he had been dreading this for years. "Yes."

"It is time, Harry; let's finish what we started all those years ago."

Harry nodded and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra._" Harry screamed, power lacing his very being. Voldemort twitched and slumped; Harry's ultimate task complete. "Tom… oh, Tom," Harry whispered as he was overwhelmed by the lapse of power recoiling within him. As he fell, only Severus heard the anguished, "I'm so sorry," that forced its way past the boy's lips. Harry hit the ground, spurring the Death Eaters into confusion and rage. Severus and Draco took care of them though, all the while keeping one eye on Harry.

The next morning the houses were gathered for breakfast when Severus, with Harry in his arms, and Draco appeared next to the doors. Everyone froze, watching the lifeless body of Harry Potter being carried to the dais and laid on top of the step. "The war," Severus' voice began shakily, "the war is over; Voldemort is dead."

Silence spanned throughout the room as they realized the price Harry had paid to save their lives. Harry was dead; Voldemort was dead. Albus stood, and took in a deep breath. "This is the time of great loss yet great celebrations; the threat to our world-to every world-is gone, but a price had to be paid." He took another, less stable, breath. "Today is a day to remember that we…lived through the darkness that was cast about us, and to remember those who did not."

Minerva sniffed, trying not to cry as she looked at Harry's body as Albus spoke. Her eyes were watery, extremely watery; it was impossible. It couldn't be.

"Due to these sacrifices, today is a holiday of life and death. There will be no classes for today." Now, Albus sniffed; trying to remain strong in front of the students. "Furthermore," Albus began.

"Oh, _bloody hell_, Professor! Can't you ever pipe down?" a very familiar voice inquired. "I mean, truly. Do these students look like they need to listen to your emotional speech? I know that I for one want nothing more than to take a _long_ nap." Harry stood, glaring at the members of the dais. "I feel dead on my feet."

Albus and the rest of the members blinked as did the students watching. Harry frowned as he saw several students faint, then he chuckled as Poppy collapsed into Minerva's shoulder. Severus had backed away after laying him down and had clearly jumped when Harry had spoken. Now with a rickety voice asked softly, "How?"

Harry blinked and swayed. Severus stepped forward so he was right next to Harry. "I've an idea…" Harry threw his arms out to keep his balance. "I'll answer any questions when I wake," Harry paused, "up. I'm too drained…to stay coherent…" his voice faded.

Severus gasped as Harry fell backwards. Before anyone could even think of what to do, Severus had caught Harry in his arms and called out quickly. "I'll take him to his rooms," he turned to leave, "I'll tell you everything I know at another time."

Severus reclined into his chair, eyes strained from lack of sleep. It was nearly one in the morning. It had been almost two days since he had slept and though he was in his room, he couldn't sleep in his bed. Harry was there. Being that Harry's rooms were so small, Severus had decided that Harry could be comatose in his bed while Severus watched from the comfort of his armchair, instead of being camped out on Harry's floor.

Severus closed his eyes, thinking back to what Harry had said when he had killed Voldemort. Even in a murderous act, Harry Potter could still be compassionate. Harry had been sorry that he had killed him, while any other wizard in Harry's place would have been to the point of pure hate and revenge. Thinking that people might actually try to dub Harry as a saint; Severus dozed.

Harry's eyes opened, glancing around his surroundings. Where was he? His mind's magic spanned out, searching for the time and his location. He found that it was just past two in the morning. Harry blinked as he looked at the walls of the bed, being that he was without his glasses he shouldn't be seeing so clearly. Harry surveyed the room beyond the curtains to see a figure, hunched in an armchair, in the corner.

Harry gasped. The last thing he remembered was killing Tom, could he be a captive of the old Death Eaters?

The figure stirred. "Harry," the voice inquired softly, "Harry, are you awake?"

Harry sighed in relief; it was Severus. "Yeah, Sev, I'm awake."

Severus moved slowly to Harry's side, kneeling next to the bed. "Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

Harry blinked. Magic was everywhere he looked; it was being lead towards him. Slowly he looked into Severus' eyes and smiled softly; then he screamed. Severus jumped and tried to calm the young man before him, to no avail. A knock rasped on the door, and then Albus entered. "Severus, what is it?" he paused, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Severus just turned back to Harry, unable to say what was wrong because he, too, didn't know. Harry's arms stretched outward coming into contact with Severus' shoulder; Harry grasped and pulled. Severus plunged into the bed, next to the shaking young man, and he gasped as Harry collapsed into his lap. Harry was unconscious again.

"Severus, what was that about?"

Severus sighed. "I'll ask him when he wakes up next."

"All right," Albus said as he left.

Severus held Harry in his arms, still shocked, and reclined his back against the headboard of the bed. Severus shivered. What if Tom Riddle was magically and spiritually joining Harry…? What if Harry turns into Tom's reincarnated self, or something close?

Harry shivered in his grasp. He was moaning in what seemed like pain. Severus held Harry closer, trying to banish the anguish that spanned throughout Harry. Cuddled together, Severus fell asleep. Several hours later, Harry awoke to a warm embrace that didn't belong to Hedwig.

What was happening to him? Harry shifted, wondering who was holding him. He turned to see Severus. Harry gasped, which woke him up. Severus smiled at Harry and relaxed his hold on him.

"Good morn…" Severus paused, looking at the window. "Good afternoon, Harry." It was about four-thirty.

"Afternoon, Severus…" Harry's voice faded. "What happened?"

Severus blinked, confused. "Do you mean after the battle with…Tom or your fit early this morning?"

Harry blushed. "I had a fit?"

"Yes, Harry, you did."

Harry froze thinking. "Severus, why are we cuddled together?"

"Because of said fit, actually," Severus also blushed. Harry had yet to move out of his arms. "I was hoping you would remember the incident so as you could explain it to me. The Headmaster and I have no idea as to what happened to you."

Harry shrugged and tried to remember, to little success. Severus just held Harry as he thought, unable to do anything else. _Harry, can you hear me?_

Harry jumped. '_Tom_, it can't be?'

_Harry, I'm so sorry…please forgive me._

'I don't understand, Tom. How am I hearing a spirit and why are you sorry?'

_Listen to me, Harry. _There was a pause. _It wasn't supposed to happen. When you killed me, yes, you should have lost consciousness, but not like you did. Harry, somehow you absorbed every once of my power that dissipated at that precise second from my body. Without meaning to you, somehow, managed to become the most powerful wizard in existence. Harry, you absorbed 99 of my powers, that compiled with your own magic…is well, extremely powerful…the last little bit of my power I'm using to tell you: God, I'm so sorry Harry. I'm fading Harry, please forgive me, and please use my old powers differently…_

'Tom!'

_Use them differently then I did…Goodbye, Harry._

'I forgive you, Tom… I'm sorry for killing you…'

"Harry, Harry, are you all right?" Harry blinked.

"Harry," a whispered voice asked, "Harry, can you hear me?" It was Severus, still holding him.

"Severus," Harry's voice strained. Harry's head felt compressed, and he couldn't see, though his eyes were opened. He wondered how many people were surrounding him. Six, his own mind whispered; Severus, Albus, Minerva, Hedwig, Draco, and Poppy. Harry smiled. "Madame, could I get a headache charm?" He heard her laugh as she walked over. A quick flick of the wand and his head felt less compact, but it still was overpowered and he still couldn't see. Tom's magic…

"Harry, how did you know Poppy was here?" Minerva asked softly.

"That's a little irrelevant at the moment, Professor McGonagall," Draco commented.

"Would you both just shut up, right now we need to worry about Harry," Albus told them. Harry heard a soft chuckle; Hedwig was in human form sitting on the bed next to him and Severus. It was confirmed, there were six people in the room, and he had identified them before they had made themselves known. "Harry, can we talk?"

"Sure, Professor Dumbledore as soon as I figure out how to function again…" Harry chuckled as Severus tightened his grasp on him. He leaned his head back and smiled at Severus. "Is there any particular reason that you are still holding me?"

Severus chuckled, evilly; "You haven't moved yet so you mustn't want me to let go."

_You're being bad, Severus, _Harry told him silently. Harry wasn't sure if Severus would hear him but it was true, Severus was being a bad boy. Severus jumped and released Harry quickly. He was looking at Harry with fright in his eyes. How had Harry learned that trick?

"Are you going to come up to my office, Harry, or should we have our discussion here with everyone listening?"

Harry thought a moment; he could trust everyone in the room. Except maybe Poppy; but she couldn't hurt him so they could talk here. "Here is fine with me Professor Dumbledore." Harry smiled as he heard everyone taking a seat, and then Harry reclined back into Severus' arms. _Settle down, Severus, I'm not going to hurt you. Hell, you're warm and comfortable to lean against; I think I want you to stay where you are._ Harry smiled and looked at Albus. Severus accepted the comment and relaxed.

Albus watched Harry for several minutes. "Harry, how did you defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort?"

Harry frowned. "He asked me to kill him I did what he asked…Oh, and Professor."

"What Harry?"

"Refer to him as Tom, not Voldemort; he hasn't been Voldemort since I was an infant."

"Okay… He asked you to kill him, fine, but how did you kill him?"

Harry blinked. Was it that hard to know? "How else, Professor, then the Killing Curse?"

Severus shook his head at Harry's truthfulness; he could be thrown into Azkaban for what he had done. "You used the killing curse to destroy…Tom, and you don't seem to care that it's illegal to do so no matter what intentions."

Harry chuckled. "Truly, Professor, you know as well as I that the wizarding community are… were expecting me to use the killing curse because nothing else had the same proven statistics that it worked. I simply did as I was expected to."

Albus gawked. "Are you prepared to go to Azkaban if the Ministry decides to place you there?"

Harry smiled and remembered something Tom had told him. "Even if they sent me there, the dementors would release me so it doesn't matter."

Minerva frowned. "Harry, they wouldn't release you."

"Well due to recent developments I truly think they will."

"Harry," Albus began, "what happened to you?"

"An accident, Professor, that can't be undone." Harry smirked. Everything was perfect; his powers had settled down and were submitting to his command and he could see again. He could see clearly, Tom's magic… his magic, now, had corrected his vision.

Severus looked down into his arms and frowned. "Tom's powers were transferred to you, weren't they?" Harry just nodded. "Do you have control of them, yet, Harry?"

"Yes, Severus, I do have control. Though, that should have been obvious to you," Harry chuckled; _don't you think?_

Albus and Minerva gasped; they watched Harry for a few moments then the adults: Albus, Minerva, and Poppy, left shocked. They were thinking about what they were going to do with Harry now that he was at least as strong as Voldemort. Severus would have left too, but with Harry lounged on him, he wasn't going anywhere. Draco then smiled and left.

"Harry, what will you do with his powers?"

Harry smiled. Hedwig was so sweet. "Well, I plan to master them and then… I don't know; teach Defence Against the Dark Arts… or something. You don't have to stay with me, Hedwig, I'll be fine."

"You do realize that teaching would suite you, don't you Harry?" Severus asked as Hedwig transformed and flew off. Harry just nodded and shivered. "Are you all right?"

Harry tried to burrow into Severus as he answered. "No, I'm cold." Severus chuckled and pulled the blankets over the both of them, both falling asleep moments later.

Severus and Harry awoke at the same time with three hours before Breakfast. Severus was laying on his back and Harry was resting his head on Sev's shoulder, his hand lazily stretched over the other shoulder. Severus moved his hand to his stomach to realize that he no longer wore a shirt or his robe. He didn't remember taking it off but he must have… Harry was also shirtless.

Severus blushed. He was laying half-naked in his bed with a student using him as a pillow. What's more, Severus enjoyed having Harry there; he wanted to love, to cherish… Harry. Harry moved, his lips innocently caressing Severus' neck. Severus began to breathe heavily, trying to ignore the feeling that was coursing throughout his body to his groin.

Harry's lips moved up to latch onto Severus' earlobe causing Severus to gasp. Severus tried to move, tried to pull away from Harry but couldn't get any of his limbs to respond to his commands. Harry's hand found its way down onto Severus' chest and was caressing a pathway over one of Severus' nipples. The sensations flowing throughout Severus were overwhelming, he wanted Harry; though he knew that he couldn't have him.

"Harry," Severus' voice started huskily, "Harry, you need to stop."

Harry moved his head so he was looking into Severus' eyes and frowned. Harry's eyes were teary and dismal; Harry nodded mutely and got up. Severus heard his sniff, and him choking on a sob, as he donned his robe and shoes. Harry made for the door silently except for the anguished sobs he couldn't contain. Severus' heart clenched; realizing that it was his doing that hurt Harry so badly and deeply, though he couldn't understand why.

Harry's hand rested on the doorknob for only a second when he was about to turn it, when Severus' voice halted him. "Harry," it was so soft and sensual, "Harry, come back… we can talk." It wasn't an order, a command, it was a request that Harry couldn't refuse. Harry walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge, he wouldn't look at Severus.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry's voice was strained. He was trying to block out something and was doing an excellent job at it. He sounded like he did when Severus asked him something about the potion they were working on in class.

"Harry," Severus' voice inquired with all the natural calm Severus could muster, "why were you trying to seduce me?"

Harry looked at Severus with an even gaze, and sighed. "I was seducing you? I seem to remember you trying to seduce me." Harry shook his head and got up. He walked to the door and opened it with out looking back at Severus who was staring at him. Harry went to his room and flopped onto his bed. "Why," Harry whispered to himself, "why does he have to torment me; doesn't he know that I care for him?" What Harry didn't know was that Severus was thinking the same thing.


	2. Planning a Future

Chapter 2: Planning a Future

Draco sighed as he saw Hermione walk into the library, he wanted to talk to her alone but it seemed that he couldn't get her alone unless it involved being a prefect, which, incidentally, was why he had followed two gryf students for an hour this morning. Second years always did something wrong. He had found the perfect reason; they were doing more then snogging in Professor Vector's empty classroom.

Draco walked over to Hermione and Ron, usual smirk placed on his lips. "Miss Granger, I need to speak to you about something I caught some of your housemates doing. Could we go to the office?"

Hermione nodded and got up. Ron protested that Malfoy was up to something and that she shouldn't go but she just smiled and told Ron that it was her duty as a prefect and Head Girl to find out what her housemates did. Hermione and Draco walked over to the door and surprising everyone who was watching, Draco bowed Hermione through the door with a courteous smile in place; then he followed. They were silent the entire way to the Prefect's Office, once in side she sat at her desk. He stood before it.

"Who was involved and what did they do, Draco?" Hermione's voice was soft and gentle. Draco named them off and told her what they did and Hermione was shocked that second-years would already be that physical with each other. "What did you do, Drake?"

Draco smiled; he loved it when he and Hermione could be personal. "I lectured them and took twenty points from each student. Should I have done things differently, Herm?"

She smiled. "No, Drake, that was fine. You were better about it then I would have been. I probably would have taken fifty points each and given them a weeks worth of detention." Draco smiled; then sighed. He didn't want to go to class and from the look on Hermione's face she didn't either. "Drake, are you all right?"

Draco looked into her eyes and he knew the truth. "No, I'm not all right, Herm, I haven't been all right for quite a while."

Hermione frowned; she was worried about him. She stood and beckoned him to follow her. He did to be lead into the sitting room. She lit the fire and sat on the couch, "Sit with me Drake." He smiled and sat down next to her and smiled. "Tell me what's up, please, Drake."

He looked at her and sighed again. "Two months ago, school started and my life tipped upside-down." He paused before continuing, "Ron doesn't know about what happened between us, does he?"

"No, of course not, Drake, he'd kill you," Hermione replied.

"Harry knew, he told me what happened, I'm so sorry."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Things happened; I had to deal with the consequences, I…"

"Herm," Draco's voice caressed, "let me finish." She nodded. "I know you must be mad at me, and I understand why you would be mad at me, but Hermione I wish I would have known when it was happening."

"Draco, what happened between us was amazing," Hermione paused, "but Drake, you never lead me to believe that you would do anything about it, I was afraid."

"I know Herm, nobody thinks a Malfoy will take responsibility for anything other than being a Dark Servant, but I'm not a normal Malfoy. I haven't wanted to care, I tried to be the Malfoy everyone thinks me to be but I can't. I hate Pansy and I don't want to marry her, and unless I can give both our families a very good reason, I'll have to marry her. What's more is that I want more than anything to be able to try to have a real relationship with you…" Draco faded off, realizing what he had said; though, truly, he didn't care.

Hermione was speechless. Draco wanted to have a relationship with her, the Mudblood. Hermione smiled. "Drake, we have a Hogsmead visit on Saturday, do you want to go with me?"

Draco blinked; Hermione had asked him for a date. "I would be glad to but only if I can pay."

"Like I'd expect anything less from you Draco," Hermione winked.

Draco chuckled. "What are you going to tell Ron?"

Hermione smirked, "The truth."

"Tell me, Herm, what is the truth?"

"That we screwed in the beginning of fifth year a few times and now we're dating."

Draco smirked, gleefully. "How very Slytherin of you to reply, Hermione."

"Drake, I'll also help you get out of your betrothal, in any way I can."

"Thank you, Hermione, but I doubt that we'll be able to think of a way." Draco sighed as the bell of class rang. "I guess we should get to class."

Hermione smiled. "Why, we have work to do."

"Do you mean to say, Hermione that you are willing to skip class to help me figure out how to get away from Pansy?"

"Yes, I'll skip class for you, Drake, you are my boyfriend now," Hermione replied with a smirk. Draco smiled and reclined into the couch, Hermione reclined into him, and they talked about every situation they could possibly think of and some; trying to find a way to make Draco free of Pansy. Finely Hermione sat up and gasped. "I've got _it_!"

"What Hermione?"

She smiled. "Pansy will have to have children or else you have to be able to have children, right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, if she ends up unable to have children I have to produce a living heir by way of wench. Why?"

"Your father would sever the marriage proposal if he thought, and you could prove, that you were unable to have children."

"But I can have children, Hermione, you know that… And the only spells that would help prove it would make me infertile for the rest of my life."

"Actually, I can make it look as if you're infertile when you are tested. I found a rather simple Egyptian incantation the other day that is able to make a man able to have children but if tested they can't have children by test results."

"And you could perform this spell."

"Yes, but I'd need to get into Snape's office to get some things for the accompanying potion."

"All right, Hermione, I trust you. Let's go get the ingredients." They walked into the potions classroom and to Hermione's shock, the classroom was empty. Draco moved towards Severus' office and pulled his wand out. "_Naiko_ _Sevina_." The door opened.

Hermione grabbed the ingredients and made the potion. It was rather simple and when she handed it to Draco he took a deep breathe. "Drink it, you know every ingredient that I used; you know it won't hurt you." She smiled, "_Infentantes._" He nodded and drank.

"I don't feel any different."

"That's half the point, Drake. Come on, we need to work out the details of making it obvious that you can't have children." They entered the Prefect's Office a few moments later.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Hermione frowned. "Make you fall off your broom during the Slytherin/Ravenclaw match…but only after you get the snitch."

"How badly am I going to need to fill myself with painkillers before the match?"

"Depends, how high are you from the ground when you catch the snitch?"

"I'll take that as a lot."

"I'll try not to let you get too hurt but I can't make any promises."

"I know, Hermione." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He sighed, "On the match then."

"It has been one hell-of-a-game, Ladies and Gents. The Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy has almost caught the snitch three times in twenty minutes. The _new_ Slytherin Keeper, Harry Potter has done a fabulous job not letting one person score against his team for the last hour," Seamus called over the intercom. Lee's replacement has had his moments, and this seemed to be a challenge. He was complementing Harry and Draco in the same breath.

Suddenly Draco had the snitch and he held it up high. Then the Bludger hit his left thigh and he flew off the broom. Harry dove, he was closest, and he knew he couldn't catch him. Draco smashed into the ground, Poppy was already by his side when Harry landed. "Slytherin wins, but Draco Malfoy was tossed from his broom and is being levitated off the field."

Draco was unconscious for nine hours. When he woke up his father and Pansy's father was talking quietly in the corner. Draco smiled; he heard his father cutting the betrothal ties. It worked! "Water," he whispered. Harry handed it to him, which surprised Draco; he hadn't even realized that Harry was there.

"Drake, I have bad news. Poppy said that the accident has turned you infertile; your betrothal to Pansy has been destroyed. I know you wanted to have children, I'm sorry."

Draco smiled and pulled Harry close. "Ask Hermione, just ask her." Harry blinked confused. Then he got up and left to ask Hermione.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes when he heard his father. "Draco."

"Yes, father," Draco replied.

"Your useless now, my son… You may as well marry a Mudblood. I just hope I can get another child out of someone! I will not disown you, though I should. You can go to Malfoy Hall when you graduate, it's yours now. In the next few months I'll furnish it and I'll set up a medium account for you, your trust fund will be yours when you're twenty. So I suggest you get a job after school ends," with that said Lucius left.

Draco got up and got dressed, than he left. He saw Harry walking towards Hermione. He smiled. "Come with me, Mr. Potter." Harry followed Draco without hesitation. Hermione saw them and frowned. Draco opened the door to the Prefect's Office and bowed Hermione in, then the two boys followed. Draco locked the door and turned. Harry looked at Hermione and at Draco and raised an eyebrow. "Herm, it worked."

"So I've heard, Draco. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt in the fall." Harry froze, losing the ability to have kids was hurt, he thought. "Why's Harry here."

"He needs to understand, Herm," Draco answered.

Hermione smiled. "Drake needed to get out of being engaged and I figured if everyone thought that he couldn't have kids then he wouldn't have to marry her… Which worked, but the beauty of it is that he's not infertile, just he'll test infertile for the rest of his life."

Harry smiled. "Ingenious, Hermione, but, if you don't mind my asking, why do you care?"

"Drake's my boyfriend, Harry; I don't want him to marry Pansy!"

Harry nodded. "What did your father say to you Drake?"

"I've been sent to Malfoy Hall, the lesser of our London Estates. He didn't disown me like I thought he would." Draco smiled at Hermione with a bit of laughter, "He also said that I should marry a half-breed…only not in such nice words."

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you Saturday," Hermione told Draco as he left. Then she thought 'which is tomorrow.'

The Three Broomsticks was overly crowded as Hermione and Draco walked in. The waitress smiled and lead them to the only remaining table, it was small and only made for two but it was perfect. The waitress always saved that table for Draco and Hermione. They had been coming in every visit for about six months. She thought as she let them sit, 'I'll be amazed if he doesn't propose to her while here someday.'

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek as they sat down. She reclined into his arms and sighed happily. Draco glanced at the waitress, "We've been here enough, and you know what to bring us…If you don't mind."

"Of course not, Drake, Herm, enjoy your time… I'll be back with drinks shortly." She left and Draco kissed Hermione's neck.

"Drake, are you trying to make me want to screw you?"

"Not entirely… I just love the way you taste, and I love you."

"I love you too, Drake." Their drinks were set down in front of them.

"Do you?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione spun around to look at him. "Of course I love you, Draco. God, I loved you before we started dating!"

Draco smiled lovingly and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he took a drink and then pulled her back into his arms. She knew now and then Draco needed to be sure of her feelings but sometimes he picked annoying places to need reassurances. The waitress walked over and frowned. "Drake, the cook just informed me that he doesn't have anymore ingredients for your dishes. Would you like me to go get some or would you like to try something new?"

Draco smiled. "Why don't we just go with our second order?"

Hermione gasped. "But we only order that on special occasions!"

"So, I don't mind paying for it," Draco chuckled, "besides we always could find an occasion." The waitress nodded and left to place their substitute order. A little while later she brought their meals and smiled as they began to eat. The tenderloin was perfectly cooked and seasoned. They had a lovely vintage of gold wine, a specialty of the Wizarding world, and baked potatoes.

After they were done dessert was served. The chocolate, rum, and raspberry cheesecake was to die for. It was also something they had never ordered. Draco had just asked for the best they had and that was what was brought out. Hermione was shocked to see something so Muggle in a Wizarding city. Draco cut off a piece and picking it up with a levitation spell moved it for Hermione to eat.

She savoured the taste, the exotic flavours, and the sweet smile gracing Draco's lips. "Do you like?"

"Yes," she replied, accepting another piece from mid air. "You should try some," she said as she did the same spell for him. He bit it and blinked with the explosion of flavours. This continued for a while. They devoured both of their pieces and then ordered another glass of wine.

The waitress smiled and brought it over, thinking, 'Drake's spending a lot today, wonder why?'

"Thank you," Draco said as he accepted their new goblets. They sipped at their goblets for some time. Until Draco began speaking; "This isn't the best place for my plans but it is wonderfully perfect at the same time…it's annoying."

Hermione frowned and looked at her boyfriend. "Whatever do you mean, Drake?"

"I had hoped for something more elaborate but this will have to do."

Hermione frowned; he was being way too vague for comfort. "Draco." Draco stood and walked to Hermione's side. He kissed her tenderly and smiled weakly. He reached down and clasped her hands. Then he knelt down before her. He took in a deep breath. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks looked over to see what was happening. They gasped at Draco's first sentence.

"Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart; I would do anything you asked me to without hesitation, because I know you would never steer me wrong. You know what I have been, what I am, and what might occur in my future, but I ask you. Will you stand by me in what may come in a future that I cannot imagine without you? Will you be my wife?"

Hermione froze, shocked. Draco had proposed! Draco had proposed to her in front of every Hogwarts student that could fit in the room. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Marry Draco Malfoy? 'Hermione Malfoy, it has a ring…' she glanced down at the box he was now holding up. It was an engagement ring, from Whitehall® Co.

He held it high enough for her to look at it and judge it. Hermione smiled. It was white gold; she hadn't thought Draco had caught the reference to her not liking yellow gold a few months back. It was small, thin, and dainty. It had around fourteen little diamonds Princess style cutting. By estimation it was around ¼ Ct. Hermione blushed.

"I would be honoured, Draco Malfoy, to be your wife." He smiled and removing the ring from the box, placing it on her fourth finger. She smiled. "I love you, Draco."

"And I love you, Hermione."


	3. Lost Oppertunities

Chapter 3: Last Opportunities

Harry sat miserably in the last potions class of the school year; his final had just been completed. He knew beyond a doubt that somehow he had fallen for Severus Snape and the worse part was that Severus would never think of him as anything but a student, an annoyance. Harry sighed as he looked at Severus, they had barely spoken since the beginning of the school year when Harry had killed Tom and had tried to seduce each other; Harry decided that Severus had tried to seduce him for some reason, and he had tried to seduce Severus because he wanted to have a relationship that was more important then what they presently had.

A little while later, Severus called time. Any incomplete works were to be turned in to see if they were at least on track. Then after collecting all of the finals, Severus dismissed them. "Mr. Potter, a word with you before you scurry off with your friends for a few hours before the leaving feast."

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied; as he always did, politely. After everyone was gone, Harry walked over to Severus and waited patiently for acknowledgement.

"Harry," Severus began, "it's been a complete school year and yet we haven't talked about what happened that… occasion." Severus nodded to the student who had run in to grab one of their books off of their desk. "We really should talk about it."

"Of course, Professor, when would you like to have this meeting?" Harry inquired, "After the train leaves, perhaps?"

Severus nodded. That was right; Harry was staying at Hogwarts again…unless he was invited to spend the holiday with friends and their families. Or with someone who loved him, a voice whispered in his mind, you could give him a summer never to forget. "Yes, Harry, after the train leaves is a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

"Of course, Professor."

Harry frowned as he walked into the Great Hall. He knew that the feast wasn't until later but usually there were some students talking and playing chess with friends from other houses gathered. The room was empty. Harry sat down and sighed. Tomorrow he would have to tell Severus that he was in love with him, that he wanted Severus every hour of the day. Tell him that he wanted to be loved for any reason other than being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hermione and Draco beside him. He smiled, but they both knew why he was upset. Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear. She nodded and left. "Harry, who is it that you've been beating yourself over, hum?"

Harry cringed; knowing the shock and hatred that would attack him if he told Draco. "No, I'm fine, really."

"Tell me…"Draco asked softly, "who is it that has hurt you?"

Harry sighed, a tear escaping his eye. "You would kill me if I told you so it's better just to keep my mouth shut."

"I wouldn't hurt you, and I only ask because I know almost everyone in this school… I might be able to help."

Harry smiled; a test, then. "Do you know the teachers as well?"

Draco smiled; "Mostly, who have you fallen for?"

Harry shrugged and sighed. "Severus," he whispered quietly. Draco almost thought that his name was just an additional sigh but then he realized it. Harry loved Severus.

"What's the problem then, huh, Harry? I mean, he's only loved you this entire year. Would it kill you to tell him how you feel so you can get into a real relationship with him?"

Harry smirked. "That's all well and good, Drake; but he's a teacher and I'll be going into seventh year. See a problem?"

Draco sighed. "No, not really… This is the Wizarding World, Harry; teachers and students can be together if they talk to the headmaster about it. With permission it doesn't matter. But you would have to get Severus to understand that you want him, Harry. He's been watching and waiting for you to get a new boy- or girl- friend. So he'd know that you didn't want him.

"Harry you haven't helped Severus any by avoiding him, it made him think you hated him. Severus wanted to love you but now thinks you hate him, like you've always have, and would rather he rot in hell…Or something. Harry, if you want him you'll have to work to get him. Why don't you take the first step and talk to the headmaster yourself. That way, if and when you get Severus to agree to work a relationship out during the summer, you can tell him what Albus said. . . Hopefully, he says you have his blessings but…anyway, it's worth a shot."

Harry smiled. If Draco was right which was most likely, being that they were talking about their Head of House then Harry had nothing to worry about. Severus felt the same as he did. After the leaving feast, Harry left in search of Albus. He found Albus alone in his office. Perfect. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something; do you have a few minuets?"

"Sure, Harry, come and sit down." Harry did as told and looked at Albus.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd consent to a teacher/student relationship."

"Perhaps, Harry, with whom?"

"Severus Snape, sir. He doesn't know I'm asking. I know that we fell for each other but we need to talk about it… but a friend told me that it would help to ask you first."

"I normally don't agree with teacher/student relationships, Harry; but I know about you and Severus and you have my blessing. Talk to him straight away tomorrow."

"We decided to have a meeting after the train leaves, so right after noon."

"Good, now go and get some rest. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Alright, Professor, and thank you," Harry left smiling. God he couldn't wait to talk to Severus… couldn't wait to hug and kiss him. He fell asleep later on happily dreaming about Severus.

The next morning was gloomy and cold, but Harry couldn't be in a better mood. Harry helped Draco get his things together and then walked with him to the platform, where he usually waited for his father's carriage. Today, though, he simply set his things down with everyone else's and smiled as Hermione and Ron walked down with their things.

Surprisingly, Ron had been happy for Hermione when she had told him that she was dating Draco. What's more was that he was thrilled when he had learned that Draco and Hermione were going to be married. Even with all the happiness he radiated, Ron was still sad. All of his friends knew what was wrong too; he was lonely. Most of his friends were either in a serious relationship or else engaged.

Draco smiled at Hermione and kissed her cheek when she and Ron came over. Ron smiled and said, "Hello, Draco, Harry."

Harry smiled at Ron. "Ron, can we talk for a minuet?"

"Sure, Harry, what's up?" Ron asked as they walked away from their friends.

"Do you have any crushes?"

"Trying to play matchmaker again, huh? Only one, but it doesn't matter."

Harry smiled. "Is it me, Hermione, or Draco?"

"No," Ron screeched, "of course not."

"Oh good," Harry paused, "hay, Drake, come here for a minuet." Draco walked over and smiled. "So, Ron, who is it? We can help."

Ron frowned. "Blaise…" his voice faded off. Harry and Draco shared a look and smiled. Blaise had the hots for Ron, too.

"Hey, Blaise, come here a moment," Draco called. Blaise walked over, shoulders hunched in defeat. "Do us all a favour and ask what you want to ask," Draco whispered into Blaise's ear.

He looked up at Ron and shivered. "Uh, Ron…" Blaise froze, panicked, "would you like to…" he paused and Ron just blinked, "to go out to dinner…" Blaise took in an unstable breath, "with me over the summer?" Blaise turned around quickly and tried to make a retreat. Harry and Draco stopped him, though, with a flick of their wands.

Ron gasped, shocked. Blaise had just asked him out of a date. Ron smiled and looked at Blaise trapped in magical bonds. "I would love to Blaise; owl me for a more definite plan."

Blaise blinked. "Really, you want to go out on a date with _me_?"

Ron smiled and nodded. He walked over to his things and started to load them up. Blaise raced off to his family's carriage and hopped aboard. Draco and Harry rejoined Hermione with twin grins. "So, Draco, where are you headed on the train, huh? Wouldn't your dad send the carriage to take you to the Hall?"

Draco and Hermione smiled. "He's coming to my house to meet my family and to formally ask them for my hand…" Hermione laughed, "Its all rather fun, then I'll travel with him to see our future home."

Harry grinned. "Wouldn't your dad give you the Manor when you two start a family?"

"Yeah, but that won't be anytime soon…at least I hope not." Hermione smiled.

"I don't plan on kids anytime soon, love, so don't even think about it." Draco smirked and then they boarded the train. Harry smiled. They were good together. Harry hugged his friends goodbye and waved as the train left and then started back up to the castle to talk to Severus.

Severus was sitting in his private rooms, next to the black fire—for light not warmth, thinking and waiting. Harry knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Professor Snape," his voice inquired the same why he had been talking all year.

"Come in, Mr. Potter, have a seat." Harry walked over to the other seat next to the fire and sat down, trying not to be nervous. "It has been quite along time since we had any type of normal conversation, being that our last conversation we had was awkward. Which we do need to talk about…"

Harry took in a breath and smiled softly. It was a smile that Severus hadn't seen, directed at him, since the day before school started. "Severus," Harry's voice warmed and caressed the name, "you know why we haven't had normal conversations, you know why our last one was awkward and you know that things will only get better if we stop with all the courteous formalities."

Severus shivered at the way Harry had said his name. Severus knew that though he had tried he was still in love with his student, and that his student still hated him; though his voice suggested otherwise. "Harry, we stepped onto dangerous grounds last time; we…" Severus stopped knowing that he wanted to be on those grounds again. Albus would never let him.

"Severus, tell me how you feel about me. I need to know because half the time you treat me like when I was a Gryffindor and the other times you treat me like a secret indulgence… What do you want? Do you want me to disappear, or to be with me? Tell me honestly."

Severus knew the answer instantly, but he was afraid to say it. Dumbledore would never allow him and Harry to be together once school started again and Severus knew he wanted a very long-term relationship. Severus sighed. "I want to be with you."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you can admit it because I want to be with you. We'll have the summer to work it out…" Harry paused, "unless you're going to your Manor this summer…"

"If we're going to be working something out you could always join me…" Severus added without thinking.

"Then by the time school starts everything will be fine and arranged."

"Only it won't be," Severus said bitterly.

"Of course it will… it shouldn't take us more than a few months to get our relationship working."

"That's not what I meant, Harry," Severus corrected, his voice soft in defeat, "Albus will never approve so we won't be able to have a relationship as long as you're in school."

Harry smiled. "Unless, of course, I asked him… I personally think everyone's afraid of me now and will agree to things just to keep me happy."

Severus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The headmaster has already given us his blessings, I asked him for them after the leaving feast. He agreed with all haste actually."

Severus froze. "You asked him for his blessing before we could even talk! Are you suggesting that there wasn't even the smallest bit of doubt that I would tell you to jump off of a bridge?"

"No, I had my doubts, but someone who knows you rather well said you'd want me so I guessed that since even I knew he knew you so well he was probably telling me the truth; I took a risk."

Severus thought a moment and then smirked. "I'll kill Draco."

"Now, now; if it weren't for Draco I'd be sitting here going," Harry paused making his voice go back to monotone, "Of course, Professor Snape."

Severus smiled. "Fine, I'll just give him a detention for betraying a confidence. He was forbidden to tell you how I feel; I thought you hated me as you did when you were a Gryffindor. I treated you like a Gryffindor, you treated me like when you were a Gryffindor, and it's slightly ironic."

Harry chuckled and stood. "Well, if you're returning to your Manor then I had best get my things packed."

Severus nodded and smiled. "We'll leave in the morning."


	4. Wandless Magic

Chapter 4: Wandless Magic

Draco sat watching the scenery fly past through the train window as Hermione slept against him. Meeting her family was slightly frightening to the pureblood, but if they were anything like Hermione he would be fine, but then again she probably hasn't told them anything good about him. Things could get interesting rather quickly. Draco saw that they were coming up onto the station so he kissed her softly to wake her.

She smiled and said she would be back as soon as she was changed. Draco smiled and waved his wand around him and then he pointed to his empty suitcase. Within seconds, he was dressed in grey slacks and a white silk button-up shirt; he even had on a pair of nice dress shoes. He opened his suitcase and smiled. It was filled with similar clothes. A wide variety of coloured shirts and three different colours of slacks: khaki, grey and black, were neatly folded, with an anti-wrinkle charm, in the medium luggage.

When Hermione walked back in she whistled softly in approval. Draco smiled, this type of Muggle clothing didn't bother him, jeans and cotton-shirts did. "Drake, you look great. Now I feel underdressed."

Draco frowned. "Honey, you don't need to feel underdressed, I can't ware jeans and t-shirts bother me. Just tell your mom and dad that I am allergic to… denim, was it?"

"All right, you win," Hermione told as Draco chuckled when the train stopped. He was more easygoing since he had started to date Hermione. They grabbed their things and went onto the platform.

Draco smiled and retrieved a trolley for both of their trunks and other bags, then with everything loaded they exited the platform to search for her family. "Should you be wearing your ring, Herm?" She gasped, shaking her head, and placed it on her right hand.

"Hermione," her father's voice asked a few moments later from her right. She turned to look at him to see he was facing the other way. She chuckled and whistled. He spun and looked at her, smiling. "There you are." He walked over and hugged her, and then he looked at the trolley to see that her things were accompanied by someone else's. "Did you bring a friend?"

Hermione gasped, shocked. "Mom didn't tell you?" she beckoned to Draco. "Dad, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend. Draco, this is my father, Charles Granger."

Draco extended his hand and shook her dad's firmly. "It is a pleasure to finely meet you, Dr. Grange, Hermione has told me so much about you." Hermione covered a grin with her hand. Being a pureblood had left Draco with an excessive amount of courtesies and formalities.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard anything about you, Mr. Malfoy that I can remember; though I believe I was introduced to your father."

Draco smiled. "Please, don't hold it against me." Draco sighed as they began to walk; everyone always held it against him. He smirked slightly. Therefore, Hermione hadn't told her father anything about him or else nothing bad enough to stick to his memory; had she told her mother.

They loaded one trunk into the back of the car and tied the other on the roof. The rest of the bags could fit into the back seat with Draco, who had insisted for Hermione to take the front seat. After a short drive they pulled into Hermione's home; it was small and looked cosy. Draco jumped out of his door, then went to Hermione's door and opened it. He held out his hand to her and helped her get out; she smiled. Her dad watched with fascination as Draco was being the perfect gentleman.

Hermione reached over to grab one of her bags when Draco shook his head. "My dear, why don't you go inside and I'll get our things."

"But, Draco, you're my guest; you shouldn't have to do all the work."

Draco smiled. "Honey, I'm your boyfriend; that gets rid of guest status, besides I would rather get your things then make you get them." Hermione smiled and walked inside. Draco and Charles started to grab the bags and trunks. In three trips all of their things were brought in and Draco was standing in the foyer. He felt a little out of place.

Hermione's mom walked over with her daughter and smiled. "Mom," Hermione started, "this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend. Draco, this is my mother, Jessica Granger."

Draco smiled. "I can see where your beauty comes from Hermione." Both Hermione and her mother blushed. "It is an honour to finely meet you; your daughter is always talking about you."

Her mother smiled. "I hope some of it was good. Mr. Malfoy," she began, "may I have a word with you, alone?"

"Yes, of course," Draco replied, "Hermione, by your leave, then?"

Hermione smiled, Draco was in courtier mode. "Yes, of course, Draco."

Jessica raised an eyebrow and lead Draco into the kitchen. "Mr. Malfoy, being that you've just arrived, I'm sorry to start this so soon, but…" she paused, "Hermione hasn't told me very good things about you. She's told me many actually disturbing things that you've done…" her voice faded off.

Before she could continue, Draco sighed. "Most of what she has told you is most likely true. I wasn't a very nice person to your daughter in our first, second, third, and fourth years, fifth year wasn't as bad, but this last year was wonderful. Your daughter has changed me for the better; everyone we know says it too. I would like the opportunity to prove my sincerest feelings towards your daughter before you judge me."

"Very well," she replied. "However, there is one matter my daughter and I have discussed that I require you to be apart of since you are here."

"Of course, when would you like this discussion?"

"Now," she said as she looked at the door, "Hermione come in."

Hermione came in, shoulders hunched, looking defeated. Draco took a deep breath, fearing this was about Hermione getting pregnant in fifth year. "You called mother?"

"Yes, sweetie, I did." She and Draco sat while her mom stood glaring at them. Draco reached under the table and squeezed Hermione's hand for reassurance. "Hermione, I am going to ask you one more time before hell will pay. Understand?"

"Yes, mother, I do."

Jessica took a deep breath. "Who was the father of the child you aborted in fifth year?"

Hermione paled. She started shaking, fearing her mother's wrath but not wanting to hurt Draco. 'I don't have to worry,' she told herself, 'and I have to tell her something.'

"I was the father, Dr. Granger," Draco's voice sounded from besides her, soothing and in defeat.

Jessica gasped, shocked. "What?"

Draco sighed. "I was the father of her child…" Draco paused.

"YOU…! And you want us to trust you?"

"Let me tell you about what happened and you can judge for yourself." Jessica nodded, trying to stay calm. "Your daughter and I were dating in the beginning of fifth year," Draco lied helping Hermione slightly, "and we got carried away, one occasion. The next day we tested her to see if there were any consequences but the charm mustn't have worked, it said she wasn't with child. A few weeks later, she and I got into a fight and we separated. In that time afterward, she found out that she was pregnant and was scared. I had no idea she was with child until she told me when we got back together at the beginning of this year." Draco sighed. "I wish she would have told me, though, I don't like the thought that she had to deal with it by herself and at least then I could have taken more responsibility for what happened." Draco cast his eyes to the floor, summoning a look of defeat in his posture. Draco knew that with the slight white lies, the story seemed safer and more believable.

Jessica just watched Draco as he spoke. Shocked that her daughter wouldn't have told him when it happened and shocked that Hermione hadn't told her that story, she had always just said 'It was an accident, mom, leave it at that.' She frowned. "What would you have done, Mr. Malfoy, if Hermione had told you that she was carrying your child?"

Draco glanced up, eyes weary. "I would have done whatever it would have taken. Be it to pay for the abortion or to marry her and raise the child…" Draco sighed, thinking, 'not that I'm not planning to do just that anyway, but…'

Jessica seemed satisfied with that answer. "Why didn't she tell you that she was pregnant?"

Draco smiled ruefully. "It's my family, Dr. Granger, even though we'd been dating for a few months before it happened, she still thought I was like the others. With any pureblood family, something between Hermione and I would be dishonourable, and if a child was brought forth… anyone else would have said good luck and walked away. I'm not like that. I love your daughter, no matter what the rest of the purebloods think."

Jessica just looked at Draco and her daughter; he was willing to completely leave his family for Hermione. She thought. Wasn't that willing disownment in the wizarding world? Would he be able to get everything that Hermione needs, if they ended up marrying? Would they lose their daughter completely to the wizarding world?

Draco watched Jessica's thoughts, the change of emotions playing across her face, her fears. Draco smiled and indicated the door for Hermione. She nodded and left, slightly frightened about Draco's safety. "Dr. Granger, please tell me what troubles you."

"I'm worried about her marrying a wizard who won't be able to supply everything that she'll need… and about said wizard taking her away from my husband and me. We don't want to lose her completely to the wizarding world because we can't follow her there."

"If I were to marry her, Dr. Granger, you have my word that I will treat her like royalty, I have not been completely disowned by my family, and that you will still be in her life," Draco said honestly. On the rare occasions Malfoy's married for love, the woman was like a queen in her own right.

Jessica smiled, than her husband walked in. He looked furious. He hadn't heard the entire story about Hermione being pregnant and Draco being the dad; he had heard that he hadn't been there and yet she was still with him. Missing 2/3 of the conversation, Charles was beyond furious. "You got my baby pregnant and you didn't do anything about it!"

Both Draco and Jessica flinched. Hermione ran in hearing both the tone and the sentence uttered. "Dad no, it's not like that."

"Then how is it, my dear?"

"I hadn't told him that I was pregnant, I just took care of things myself."

Charles glared at his daughter. "You didn't let him take responsibility? Maybe you didn't tell him because you didn't know if the child really was his, you little whore." Draco sat up and was ready to jump Charles when Hermione shook her head.

"Dad, think what you will if you don't believe me but never call me a whore, ever again." Hermione walked around Charles and hugged Draco, trying to calm him. She frowned and with her mom and Draco, they left into the living room. "Don't let my dad get to you Drake; he's a jerk most of the time."

"Please excuse my husband, Mr. Malfoy; he doesn't see things like everybody else does."

Draco took in a ragged breath. "Of course, Dr. Granger… it is an unsettling topic for him to miss most of the conversation." Hermione and Jessica smiled at Draco and relaxed in the living room. They talked about Muggle things that Draco didn't understand that a Muggle took for granted. He was fascinated by the computer and the DVD player… and DVDs or CDs in general.

Two weeks had passed, and with only small mishaps between Draco and Charles, to reveal that everything was fine. Hermione was sitting in the large arm-chair and was cuddled into Draco's arms. Jessica was reading and Charles was off at work. It was peaceful. Hermione was absently playing with her engagement ring, looking at it and smiling or sighing in contempt.

Jessica looked up to see the sparkle of the diamonds and frowned. "What is that, sweetie?"

Hermione jumped, as did Draco. "It's my ring, mom." Hermione said innocently.

Jessica just raised her eyebrows at her daughter and smirked. "Where did you get it, sweetie, it must have been expensive."

Draco smiled softly. "I gave it to her."

Jessica grinned, she wasn't as stupid as her daughter would like. "You two are engaged, then?"

Hermione hung her shoulders. "Yes, mom, we are." Hermione knew Jessica didn't want her daughter to marry a wizard but she also couldn't lie about it either.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, truly happy. "When did you get engaged?"

"During the middle of the school year, Dr. Granger; I wanted to meet you and her father and ask your permission to her hand in marriage."

Jessica thought a moment. "You are a pureblood are you not?"

"I am," Draco answered with worry.

"Then wouldn't you already be engaged to another pureblood by now?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, mom, he was. But he's not anymore… you see he didn't like her and refused to marry her, we liked each other and so we thought of a way to brake the betrothal." She smiled. "Well, actually I thought of a way. You see, we made everyone think that he…."

Draco smiled; Hermione couldn't say it to her mother. "You see," he started, "with a special spell and potion everyone thinks I cannot have children due to an accident, which was planned, with me falling off my broom during a Quidditch match. If I can't have children then I am worthless as far as my father's concerned. But, I can have children and I used my freedom to date and ask Hermione to marry me."

Jessica frowned. "Wouldn't your father disown you, if you couldn't have an heir?"

"That's what I thought he would do as well, but he didn't." Draco took a breath. "When we decide to have a family, my father will rename me as heir apparent. Until then though, I have the Malfoy Hall and with what I saw a rather extensive Gringotts account and trust fund. I was hoping that after everything was arranged here, you would allow me to take Hermione to the Hall, so she could help get everything in order. Being that it will be her home as well."

Jessica smiled and sighed. "You have my blessings, Mr. Malfoy." Jessica blinked back tears. "If any wizard was going to marry my daughter I am glad that it is you… but please, call me Jessica."

Draco and Hermione sighed with relief as Hermione moved her ring back to her left hand. "Thank you… Jessica."

"You might want to get your things together so you can go to the Hall; I'll have Charles drive you if you need."

Draco smiled. "That will not be necessary, Jessica, I'll have my carriage pick us up this evening after dinner; if that is all right?"

"Of course," Jessica replied softly. "It is going to be an interesting dinner tonight; we'll have to tell your father, Hermione."

Jessica spent a good portion of the day with her nose in a recipe book and in the kitchen cooking to the special occasion. Hermione helped her mother after she was kicked out of her room by Draco packing the things she wanted. He being so courteous and formal was starting to drive Hermione crazy but she knew he was just treating her with what he felt was how she should be treated… 'like a queen,' her mind supplied softly. She grinned as she sliced the basil. She wasn't even thinking about cutting and her mom jumped when she realized that her daughter's mind was elsewhere and she was holding a knife.

Jessica walked to her daughter's side to stop her hand when Hermione looked at her mother. "Can I help you, mom?" she asked without missing a single slice.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what, mom?"

Jessica looked at her hands and sighed. "Slicing the basil with your mind elsewhere?"

Draco walked in at that precise second and laughed. Jessica jumped, but Hermione didn't even start, then she turned so she was now looking at Draco. She was still cutting. "Simple, Jessica, she doesn't have a choice after six years of Severus Snape constantly nagging her and her friends to learn the art of cutting without thinking. He did it to us all at some point… maybe to the Gryffindors more then the rest but he has always had a thing about Gryffindors and potions, they scare him."

Hermione laughed as she finished. "That's an understatement. Given my ability with potions, Professor Snape thinks I should have been placed in a different house. Gryffindors are usually terrible potions makers." All three of them laughed as they all helped finish making dinner. Charles walked into the dinning room right as Draco placed the last plate on the table. Jessica was fighting the lighter, and the matches, in trying to light the candles.

Hermione smiled and looked up towards her room, where her wand was resting… wishing that she could light the candles the easy way. Draco saw her glance and smiled. "Let me," he offered, "I hate candles…" he muttered as the four candles suddenly lit without fire or wand present.

Hermione and Jessica jumped. "How did you do that?"

Draco smiled. "It's a wandless magic I've learned."

Hermione gasped. "The Ministry will give you a warning for using magic."

He smiled. "Only if I had used wand magic, they can't detect wandless magic because wandless magic is in everything." Draco thought a moment smiling. "It's like what…that green guy said in that movie; it's all around us, in the tree, in the rock, in us…"

"Oh, you're talking about the force from Star Wars. Green guy is Yoda, right?" Draco smiled; Hermione was always good at realizing what he was talking about. He nodded as Charles cleared his throat. "Hi daddy," she said merrily, "dinner is ready so why don't you go wash up?"

He stalked out, glaring at Draco. About ten minuets later everyone was seated around the spherical table: Hermione, Jessica, Draco, and then Charles. About halfway through the meal Charles spoke, "Why did you fix such a nice meal, Jess?"

She paled. "I thought it would be nice to have a nice meal while Draco is here."

"He's leaving?"

Draco smiled. "I have matters to attend at home that I shouldn't put off any longer."

Hermione smiled. "Not to mention we have to go shopping for George's wedding, remember?"

Draco chuckled. "George's I thought it was Fred's?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't remember; I've the invitation up stairs if you would like me to look?"

Jessica smiled; "What of you two, huh? Any wedding bells in your future?"

Hermione blushed. "Mom…!"

Draco, who was less afraid of Charles, smiled. "Yes, but we haven't picked a date yet… I was hoping for a wedding in perhaps next summer, but winter weddings have always been my favourite."

Hermione laughed. "That's because you love the snow and the cold!"

"Well, there is that and that most winter weddings I've gone to have been enacted in a summery exotic place like Egypt or Greece."

Jessica smiled. "That would be exciting."

Charles slammed his fist onto the table. "There will be no wedding between my daughter and that… that… bastard!"

"Dad!" Hermione roared, standing up. "I demand you to apologize to my fiancé this instant!"

Charles got up and went to stand next to his daughter. "And I'll say it again; you are not marrying that irresponsible bastard!"

"Fine, I'll marry him without your consent, I didn't ask for your approval… only mom's opinion." Charles raised his hand and slapped Hermione hard across her face. The force of the hit flung her into the wall and crashing into the floor. Draco was up in an instant. Jessica was already at Hermione's side.

"How dare you hit her, you son of a bitch," Draco's best Slytherin voice drawled. Charles advanced on Draco. Both fists rose.

"You can only fight back in our ways, magic will get you expelled you piece of shit."

Draco dodged the wild punch that was tossed to his head and luckily avoided the punch directed into his stomach. Charles turned and as Hermione rose punched her again. Draco's eyes snapped and Charles tumbled to the ground, frozen in position. The petrify curse took immediate effect. Draco knelt down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione nodded and got up. She looked at her dad and gasped. "Draco, how did you petrify him?"

"Wandless magic, Hermione; I've been raised to fear for my life in certain situations, I had to learn a way to protect myself without pissing off the ministry." Draco paused, "We should leave before it wares off." Jessica frowned. "Are you going to be safe when he wakes up?"

She shivered and looked at Draco. "I don't know. He's never hit either of us before so I have no idea."

Hermione hugged her mother as Draco asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

"But isn't your estate in the Wizarding community?"

"Yes, but it is also in London near many Muggle homes, you'd be safe until you knew that coming home wouldn't hurt you."

"I'd need to pack some things."

Draco smiled. "We've no time to do it your way. Envision everything you want to come with you and hold still." Draco ran his hands next to her temples and smiled as the doorbell rang. "Come on, your things are with ours on the carriage." The three exited the house and boarded the carriage. Draco smiled. "Take us to the Hall." They heard the driver say something like as my lord wishes.


	5. Breakfast at the Weasley's

Chapter 5: Breakfast at the Weasley's

Ron was sitting on his bed when his mother called up to him. "Ron, you've an owl."

He came down the stairs and smiled. It was an owl that he'd never seen before. "Thanks mom," Ron said quietly as he opened the letter.

_Ron;_

_You had asked me to send you an owl when I had more definite plans. I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner on Friday, July 15. I will pick you up if this works for you. Please owl me with your response._

—_Blaise_

Ron blushed. That was this Friday. Ron turned to his mom who was looking at him curiously. "Uh, mom, can I go out on Friday?"

"Is it a date, sweetie?" Ron gulped. Molly already had two gays in the house all she needed was for Ron to say yes with a guy. And he'd have to tell her. Molly smiled. "Who is he?"

The look on Ron's face would never be forgotten as far as Ginny was concerned. She had walked in to the conversation knowing who they were talking about, of course. "Do you need me to tell her, bro?" Ron nodded, still out of it. "The owl is from Blaise Zabini, mom."

"Isn't he a Slytherin who is best friends with Malfoy? Wouldn't he be just trying to get at you Ron, for Malfoy?"

Ginny and Ron laughed. "No, mom," both said but Ron finished, "Blaise isn't doing this for Draco. He wanted to go out; Draco and Harry helped hook us up." Ron smirked. "So can I go or not?"

Molly blinked. "Draco and Harry hooked you up, how's that?"

"Oh, Draco and Hermione are engaged," Ginny said happily as she started to drink a glass of orange juice. "Didn't you see the invitation for the wedding?"

Molly sighed and looked at her youngest son. "Yes, you may go but try to come home before noon."

Ginny and Ron both laughed as Ron went to write Blaise a response. After sending it, Ron froze. He'd never been out on a date with another guy, he didn't know what to expect. So, as quietly as he could, he walked out of his room and made for the twin's room.

Once there he knocked once, then waited. He heard Fred call out to wait a few moments. He stood there patiently, until Fred opened the door while he was pulling on his shirt. Fred pulled his shirt down and then looked at Ron. "What can we do for you Ron?" His voice was airy and Ron saw George pulling his shirt on as well.

"I was hoping you would have time to give a brother some advice…Or a brother-in-law," Ron added as he saw Oliver sitting at the desk, not even bothering to pull on a shirt. Oliver grinned.

Fred smiled and looked to make sure that everyone was decent. "Sure, come in." Fred led Ron into the room. "Have a seat…if you can find one."

Ron sat down next to George on the bed, Oliver had transfigured the two beds into one double king, and Fred soon joined them. "So, what can we help you with, Ron?" George asked softly.

Ron glanced around, nervous. "It's just that I needed some advice as to what to ware…" his voice faded, he was unable to finish the sentence.

Oliver walked over to Ron and looked into his eyes. "Ah, I see. You need clothing advice for your date, but why ask us…unless your date is a guy?"

Fred and George grinned. "Ron on a date with a guy… Oliver, you do need to be looked at, I think something might have happened to your head…"

Oliver and Ron both glared and yelled at the same time, "Bloody hell, shut up!" The twins blinked in shock. Ron never yelled, at least not at them. Oliver yelled at them when he needed to keep them in line. Oliver continued to speak. "Do you know where he's taking you, Ron?"

"No, he won't tell me. He just said he'll pick me up."

Oliver smiled. "That sounds like my first date was with these two… I underdressed. Who is it?"

Ron looked at his brothers who had their mouths hanging open. "Blaise Zabini, you should know him Oliver, you did work with his older sister for a year or so."

"That I did, Ron. Well, old family in money, we'll have to get you dressed up. When is this date?"

"Friday…"

"Well, then, we don't have to much time to perfect how you look. Let's go through my part of the closet, we'll have better luck in there." Ron smiled and walked over to the closet. In the next three days, they had Ron try on about twelve different outfits and did all kinds of different things to him. By noon on Friday, Ron was completely ready and was playing a game of chess with Oliver to calm his nerves.

A few hours later, there was a rasp at the door and Molly raced to get it. Too make sure that the twins didn't get to it first. When she opened the door she was glad that Oliver had taken Ron under his wing, because Blaise was very well dressed. Blaise bowed to Molly and she asked him to come in. He accepted and stepped into the, surprisingly, immaculate house. Ron smiled at Oliver as he got up, his way of thanks, and walked over to Blaise. They bowed slightly to each other and Blaise's eyes glimmered. "Shall we go than, Ron?"

"Of course, Blaise," Ron replied, smiling. They walked out and entered the carriage that was waiting for them. After about five minutes Blaise looked at Ron and sighed. Ron glanced up and their eyes caught. Blaise smiled and turned his eyes to look out the window. Ron grinned. Blaise was nervous, Ron realized. "So, Blaise, where are we going… If you don't mind my asking?"

Blaise looked at Ron and smiled. "It's a surprise," Blaise smirked, "But I think you'll like it. Harry told me you might anyway."

Ron smirked. "Asked Harry for tips?"

Blaise smiled. "No, I just asked if you'd like where I planed or not."

"Well, that worked, that would be why you are more confidant then even your Slytherin guise could hold."

Blaise gazed at Ron a moment. "You look really nice…"

Ron blushed slightly. "You look striking in that outfit."

That got Blaise to blush, deeply. "We're here, Ron." It was the restaurant that George and Fred had taken Oliver to for their first date. It was really formal, and luckily for Ron he had memorized everything they had said about their first date.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Blaise smirked; "Yes, two for Zabini."

They followed a waitress that lead their way to their table. She left them as Blaise turned into the gentleman and had Ron sit and then he pushed his chair in. Blaise sat and they looked at the menu. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Blaise smiled. "Gold Wine, please, for us both." The new waitress smiled and nodded.

"Blaise…" Ron started not quite sure what he was going to say.

"Ron, order whatever you like, I'm buying, remember?"

Ron blushed, nervous. What had Oliver said? The fillet-mon-yon was good… but then George and Fred had said that the roast was to die for… "What are you going to get, Blaise?"

He looked back at the menu and sighed. "I was thinking of trying the roast, why?"

"…I was thinking about the roast myself."

Blaise smiled. "I've been told that it's really good."

Ron smiled. "I've heard the same."

They shared a smile and took a drink of wine as they waited for the waitress. When she arrived Blaise ordered. "We'd like two roast dinners, please. I'd like mine well-done."

Ron smiled. "I'll have the same." Blaise and Ron smirked and took another drink as she scurried off to place their order. Ron looked at Blaise for a few moments then asked, "What kind of things are you interested in, Blaise?"

Blaise smiled. "My hobbies include: Quidditch, Muggle things, potions, Muggle science, and dragons."

Ron chuckled. "Our hobbies are similar, than; Quidditch, Muggle things, Muggle science and dragons, but if I was better at making potions I'd probably like them more."

"You like Muggle science?" Blaise asked shocked.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, I have been emerged in it on a few occasions because of Hermione's love for it. I rather like it, after one starts to understand it." Their food was placed before them and they started to eat. After a small amount of time, they started to continue where they left off in their conversation, continuing to eat all the while.

Blaise chuckled. "I know what you mean, Ron, I was confused by a lot of it before I started to understand it. I think chemistry is interesting, but then again, it reminds me of potions in a way so…"

"I like chemistry, I'm better at it then I am at potions, anyway."

"You've tried it, really?"

"Yeah, Hermione brought her chemistry set to school last year and let me toy with it for a while. She said that if I was a Muggle or wanted a Muggle job I should be a chemist, but I think I like where I am in our world."

Blaise sighed. "I'm signed up for a chemistry course this summer, but I'm the only one my age going to it." Ron sighed as well. Those courses were expensive; otherwise he would have liked to do one of those courses himself. "Would you like to take it with me?"

"I can't, Blaise."

He grinned, knowing why instantly. "I'll pay for it; I'd like someone my age to talk to about it and that way we can get to know each other better over the summer. It is a selfish way to get to know you."

Ron smiled; "If you insist."

"I do, Ron…" Blaise chuckled, "What will Hermione say when she finds out that you are taking a Muggle science course?"

"She'll probably test me to make sure I'm not sick. As far as she knows, I hate it when she goes off on Muggle science, but of course…"

"You love it," Blaise supplied. They had both finished their dinner. "Do you want dessert?"

Ron sighed. "Actually, Blaise, I'm full… but…"

Blaise smiled and paid for their meal. He then beckoned Ron to follow him. Ron did but with a sad smile. Their date was at an end, and Ron realized, he didn't want it to end. They walked out of the restaurant and Blaise turned away from the carriage, walking towards the lake nearby. "Would you like to go for a walk, Ron?" Blaise asked softly.

Ron smiled with a dazzling happiness, and nodded. They started to walk around the lake. Blaise and Ron were walking close together, just enjoying each others company. They lost track of the time with ease as they sat on a bench. Blaise had his arm over the back of the bench, lightly draped over Ron's shoulders. Ron shifted, just a little, and ended up cuddling closer to Blaise. He sighed and rested his head against Blaise's shoulder, Blaise's arms tightened around him.

Blaise was happy that Ron wasn't appalled at the way they were sitting because Blaise loved it. Blaise smiled and leaned his head against Ron's own, eyes closed. Time was shifting around the two unnoticed as what they thought were only minuets were actually hours.

Blaise kissed Ron, Ron kissed back with delight. Blaise realized that he loved the taste of Ron's lips. Blaise slowly ended the kiss and sighed. "We should get to the carriage…" his voice trailed off, "it's warmer in it."

Ron nodded softly and stood. Blaise reached over and clasped his hand. Ron smiled and they walked back to the carriage hand in hand. After they entered the carriage, Ron leaned against Blaise. Blaise smiled and wrapped his arms around Ron. Ron sighed and turned his head seeking a kiss from the lips that were above him. Blaise complied with passion. They continued kissing for some time.

Ron blinked; he was warm, could feel arms wrapped around him. Ron turned slightly to see Blaise was holding him and that they were still in the carriage. Ron gazed at Blaise a moment to realize that Blaise was without a shirt, and so was he his mind whispered. Their robes were folded neatly on the other seat, along with their other clothes, and they had a blanket covering them.

Ron's heart leapt, had he and Blaise screwed last night? Could he have been that drunk? Or was it that he hadn't been drunk and had just given in to the feelings of the moment? If they had, would Blaise walk away…leave him for being to easy?

Soft lips started to caress his neck, making him momentarily forget that he might be in a dilemma. Blaise moved one of his hands, from where it had been resting on Ron's stomach, to softly run across Ron's chest. Those lovely lips moved up to suck lightly on the tender skin just under Ron's ear, sucking at the pulse hidden there.

"Umm," Blaise mumbled, "good morning." Ron jumped slightly. Blaise wasn't shocked that Ron was laying in his arms. What's worse was that Blaise was sucking his neck again, making it hard for him to think, let alone speak. "Did you sleep well, Ron?" Blaise raised himself onto his elbow and looked down at Ron.

Ron turned slightly to look up at Blaise and nodded, unable to speak. Blaise was so dizzyingly gorgeous at that moment Ron completely lost all coherent thought. Blaise sighed. "Don't you remember anything from last night, you didn't seem drunk?" Blaise's tone was soft.

Ron relaxed into his arms, thinking about last night. Blaise kissed him, softly, on his head and laid back down.

_ Blaise smiled at him as they pulled off their robes. Blaise folded them, set them down, and then kissed Ron again. Ron smiled up at Blaise. "Are you sure about this, Ron?" Blaise asked softly. Ron nodded and started to unbutton Blaise's shirt. Blaise laughed and waved his hand. Both their shirts appeared folded on top of their robes. Blaise moved his mouth down onto Ron's throat, kissing and sucking randomly… _

_Ron gasped at the sensation of Blaise's teeth catching onto one of his nipples. Then he felt Blaise's hand undo the button on his slacks, and then the zipper. Blaise's eyes returned to Ron's, worry shimmering in them. "I don't want to hurt you…and depending on how far we go, I might." …_

_Ron waved his hand, smiling. All of their clothes were gone, folded in the pile of the other side of the carriage. "I know you don't want to hurt me, Blaise; that's why I'm glad I took some advice from my brother-in-law. Look in the inside pocket of my robes…" Ron's voice faded into a smile. _

_Blaise did as asked; smirking when his hands fell onto a bottle of Magical Lubrication Lotion. "Your brother-in-law's advice…?" Blaise asked as he returned to Ron's exposed body. Ron just nodded as he ran his hands along Blaise's bare chest and stomach. Blaise placed the bottle next to their heads and slowly moved his head down Ron's body, kissing his sensitive skin… _

_Ron suddenly changed his moan into a gasp as Blaise placed his mouth over Ron's swelling member… _

"Ron, do you remember anything?"

Ron smiled and kissed his way down Blaise's chest; repeating Blaise's actions from last night. Blaise gasped and clenched the blanket in his fists. Blaise couldn't hold still, and neither could Ron, until Blaise spilled into Ron's mouth. Ron licked his lips and smiled at the empty bottle of Magical Lube Lotion. "What do you think I remember, Blaise?"

Blaise smiled and kissed Ron again. His eyes were nothing more then shadows. "Do you regret it, Ron?"

Ron blinked. How could anyone whose sane regret being with Blaise? Hell, scratch sane; how could anyone regret sex with Blaise? "No, I don't regret it, Blaise. I could never regret being your…" Ron froze.

Blaise smiled. Ron didn't want to make him mad by saying a simple word. "I could never regret being your boyfriend, either, Ron."

Ron smiled, relieved that they were something… that important. He looked at the clock outside of the window to see that it was ten-thirty. Breakfast at the Weasley's didn't even start for another fifteen minuets. "Would you care to join me for breakfast with my family…?"

Blaise thought a moment and smiled. "I'd like that… but what if they ask uncomfortable questions about our relationship… like last nights events?"

"Then I'll answer, I know how to deal with my family. And what I don't know, I've picked up ways to get around it by my brothers." Blaise and Ron sat up and beamed at each other.

As they were getting dressed, Blaise looked at Ron; "Ron, who is your brother-in-law?"

Ron chuckled. "Actually, he's my future brother-in-law. You know him… Oliver Wood."

"Oliver is going to be your brother-in-law, but isn't he gay?"

Ron smirked. "Yeah, he's marrying my brothers."

Blaise blinked; "Your brother_s_?"

"Yeah, George and Fred… are marrying Oliver."

Blaise smiled. "Who couldn't decide?"

Ron laughed. "Actually, Fred and George have been dating Oliver at the same time, they both asked him to marry them and when he told them about each other they laughed. Then the three of them went out on a date, together mind, and talked. It just was easier for all three of them to marry together."

Blaise smirked. "I forgot that the twins are lovers too. That would be strange… And Oliver can tell them apart?" Blaise smiled; "Take us to the Burrow."

Ron smiled. "Most of the time he can, but not all the time. Hell, our own mother can't tell them apart sometimes."

"Are they going to be at breakfast too?"

"Yeah," Ron replied as they pulled into the drive of the Burrow. Ron sighed. "This should be interesting." Ron and Blaise exited the carriage and looked at the house. As they started to walk towards the house, Ginny came running out.

"If you don't expect to stay for breakfast, Blaise, then leave now!" Ginny yelled halfway to them. They continued to walk. Ginny smiled and ran back inside.

"I hate when my mother is intelligent."

"Why, Ron?"

"She knew we'd arrive in time to eat…" Ron smiled and groaned at the same time. Molly had just stepped out of the house and was calling for everyone to come and eat. When she saw Ron and his guest she smiled and summoned them to her. A few moments walk brought them to her side. "Hi mom, is there enough for us too?"

Molly laughed. "Of course there is Ron, Blaise how nice to see you again; please, come in and join us."

Blaise and Ron followed her in and after everyone was seated, somehow they had managed to have seats together; Blaise was on Ron's right. Ron thought it had something to do with the look on Oliver's face, who was sitting on Ron's left. At first everyone was too interested in eating to pay any attention to their new guest.

But, then, Arthur can't stay silent for long. He watched Ron and Blaise for a little while trying to see what the dynamics were in their relationship, but couldn't. "So," he started lively, much to the horror of everyone at the table, "how did it go last night?"

A shiver coursed its way throughout Blaise as Ron smiled sweetly. "Everything went fine, dad, thank you for asking."

Arthur sighed and started eating again. Oliver smiled at Ron and Blaise, knowing that was always just the beginning to the questions. "What did you do?" was Arthur's next interrogating phrase.

Ron smiled and grasped Blaise's hand under the table as he answered. "We went to dinner and walked around the lake, why dad?"

"I was just wondering, that's all," Arthur grumbled. Ron's dad grinned evilly and looked at them. "What time did you get in last night?"

Blaise would have coughed if he hadn't been a Slytherin, but at the moment it was extremely convenient to have his Slytherin training. Ron gazed evenly at his father, knowing what he was trying to find out. He wanted to know if they had slept together. "We didn't get in last night, dad, and you well know it. So cut to the chase and ask your real question so we can go back to eating."

The members of the table thought that Ron was going to regret saying that but he looked to calm for his own good. "All right, Ron," Arthur began, "did you and Blaise sleep together?"

Ron smirked. "Do you mean as in the same bed or as in making love?" The way he said it so calmly frightened some of the members of the table. Blaise on the other hand thought it was great. Ron had been spending way too much time with him, Draco, and Harry. He thought that for the reason of he was acting way to Slytherin for a normal Gryffindor. Implying that Ron would tell them what they had done, in very few words, and then let the topic drop.

Arthur blinked in shock. He hadn't been expecting his son to reply with a question of his own. "Did you two," Arthur inquired slowly, "make love last night?"

Ron smiled. "Yes, we did…" his voice drawled and then he took a drink out of his juice. Arthur and Molly's eyes bulged out of their heads and the rest of the table blinked. Oliver smirked and shook his head. Ron flashed him a quick grin and then turned back to his plate. "Oh, Blaise," Ron began smiling, "this is Oliver, Fred, George, and Ginny—you know them, those you don't know are my mom, Molly and my dad, Arthur; everyone this is Blaise."


	6. The Dark Mark

Chapter 6: The Dark Mark

Severus smiled as he led Harry into his manor. Severus toured Harry throughout the Manor and then showed him a room that could be his. Harry smiled and accepted the room, it was as big as the Slytherin common room and the bathroom was bigger then the Slytherin showers. Harry felt tiny.

Severus smirked as Harry started to unpack his things. Harry seemed to be at home everywhere he went. Severus turned and started for the door when he heard Harry's voice. "Severus," he caressed softly.

"Yes, Harry, what is it?"

Harry grinned. "Where can I find you when I'm done?"

Severus chuckled. "I'll be in my rooms, at the end of the hall, unpacking. You can join me there."

"Thank you, Severus…" Harry whispered after Severus had gone. Harry felt strange, he was going to have the relationship he wanted but how were they going to get there? Harry unfolded his Invisibility Cloak and smiled. He hadn't used it once the previous year, Ron had on two occasions, Harry presumed that he'd been spying on Blaise, but other then that, it had been dormant. Harry placed it in the closet.

Harry smiled at the Marauder's Map. Remus Lupin had yelled at him, again, this year about it. But, Harry hadn't cared much. He only used it, now, to locate people he needed to talk to. Harry smiled and placed it in his desk. He sighed and walked out of the room.

He walked into Severus' room to see him removing his robe. Harry gasped and turned away; Severus chuckled and turned to look at Harry. "Come here, Harry, it's all right."

Harry turned and sighed; Severus still had his undershirt and slacks on. Harry walked over to Severus and smiled softly, warmly. Severus indicated the chairs and they sat. Tea almost Apperating before them, the house-elf wasn't sure what to think of Harry. They smiled and looked into the fire that Severus was lighting. They talked for a few hours, then ate a small dinner, both extremely tired, and went to bed.

Severus awoke late to the sound of movement outside in the hall; it was too large to be any of the house-elves so he reached for his wand and slowly made his way into the dimly lit hallway. Severus sighed, it was just Harry. "Harry," Severus whispered.

"Sev…" his voice quivered.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry walked forward to Severus and hugged him. He was trembling. Severus wrapped him in his arms and held Harry. "What upset you?"

Harry sighed, taking an unstable breathe. "We're not safe here, Severus, former Death Eaters are coming here as we speak…" Harry paused, eyes closed, "There are eight at the door of the manor, and sixteen more will be here shortly."

Severus gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Sev… If we hurry we can get out before they notice us."

"How…? The only means of exit are out the front or the back door, and we'll be caught before we could get far enough to Apperate."

Harry smiled; given the situation that was not very comforting. "With these," Harry replied holding the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"And what, may I inquire, is that?" Severus asked of the folded piece of paper.

"That, Severus, is the Marauder's Map. A family heirloom, as is my cloak. With it I will be able to tell where everyone is and get us out of here."

Severus frowned. "Didn't I and Lupin confiscate that from you during your third year?"

"Yes, he gave it back as it was rightfully mine and couldn't harm anyone. Now, do us both a favour and shut up; the front doors just opened."

Harry shuddered as he looked at the map and at his cloak. "I'll find our way out of here; I want you under my cloak and pull me under when I figure out how to _safely_ get us out of the manor." Severus smiled. Harry grinned as he pulled his wand out of his robes. "Do you have your wand?"

"Yes, Harry," Severus whispered from under the cloak.

He waved his wand around the map quickly. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly the blank paper map shifted to show Hogwarts and everyone in it. "Mischief unable…" Harry's voice faded as Hogwarts turned into the Manor. Harry's eyes roamed over the manor watching everyone move.

There was a passageway right beside Severus' rooms, password guarded. Harry smiled and followed that path; it led to Severus' dungeons. From the previous passage exit there was a passageway that led into the nearby village, the passage was passworded to Rain. It was perfect. "Mischief managed." The map vanished and Harry sighed. "Severus," he whispered, "let's go."

He felt arms wrap around him and then he felt the cloak resettle over him. Severus frowned; "Where to, Harry."

Harry started to walk towards his rooms and then stopped next to the passage. "Password, please, Sev."

"How did you know that it needed a password?"

"The map tells you, I could have gotten the password but I figured you could do it."

"True…Black." The passageway opened much to Harry's surprise, black was not a password. They entered the newly opened hallway and the doors shut behind them. It was total darkness; and a light spell would be too bright and would cause attention. So as Severus was about to have them walk blindly he heard Harry chuckle.

A small light appeared before them, dim and shadowy but light at the same time. Severus frowned and looked at it again. light had formed from nothing; "There now we can see but they can't see us." Severus was going to question it but being that Harry had started to walk again he kept quiet. They were outside the door into the dungeons when Harry stopped again. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map blazed to life, showing the manor, and that there was no one in front of them. Or anywhere in the dungeons for that mater. "Mischief managed."

They entered the dreary room and turned towards the new passage. "Why are we stopping here, Harry?"

"There's an old passage here that leads to the village. You don't know the password do you?" Severus shook his head. "Rain," Harry said and the door opened. They continued on their way. When they were out in the village Severus sighed inaudibly and looked around.

"We should rest a bit before we Apperate to Hogwarts, don't you think, Harry?" Harry nodded and they walked into the pub. They took a private table and as they waited for their drinks, Harry cuddled into Severus' arms.

Severus put his arm around Harry and kissed the top of his head. After their drinks were delivered, Harry turned his head and captured Severus' lips with his own. Severus was shocked. He gasped and Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue started to duel with the others and they continued for a long time.

Eventually they left and Apperated to Hogsmead. They than followed the trail up to the castle, where Filch was waiting for them. He greeted them with a dark grin and led them up to Albus' office. Albus was sitting next to his fire, eyes wide and glazed.

"Albus," Severus inquired as they reached the top of the steps.

"Severus, I am glad you and Harry are safe."

Harry frowned. "Sir, something is happening; we should have been told that they were able to find us there."

"It is supposed to be impossible to locate, remember, Albus!" Severus continued evilly.

Albus frowned. "We didn't know… With the Dark Lord dead, the Order is having a harder time following all of the Death Eaters that roam the world. Also, I would like to know how they found your Manor, Severus, I know I didn't tell anyone and I'm the only other person besides you and Harry who knew where you were."

Harry shuddered and gasped. He was clutching his left arm, and then suddenly, Severus was clutching his own arm. Severus paled; "Someone's using the dark mark… Or else something has triggered it."

Harry froze, blinking. "I triggered it…" Harry paused, thinking. "my anger triggered it; I also know that you aren't the only one who felt it."

Albus took in a deep breath. "You triggered it, Harry?"

"I must have, headmaster; the Death Eaters are trying to make me mad… If I get mad enough they think I'll summon Tom's spirit into me and he'll come back to lead them…" Harry chuckled. "I, they want that or for me to become the next Dark Lord. I can feel their desires in my mind."

"Harry," Severus asked softly.

"Because of Tom's magic; I control the dark marks, I can command the Death Eaters as much as Tom did and they're trying to get me to become the Dark Lord. They know that I am the _only_ living person who's capable of becoming a Dark Lord, so that being true, they are trying to get me to go dark…"

"Harry," Albus ventured.

_I think it might be working, Severus,_ Harry thought quietly, fear riddled his internal voice. _I feel as if I should be heeding their demands. What am I going to do Severus? I can feel my Dark powers rising within me, and if it gets to strong I will turn Dark and you know it. What am I going to do…?_

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and sighed. "We'll find a way around it Harry, don't worry."

Albus gazed at them, curious as to what Harry had said. "I don't think that it is safe for you two to return to the Manor so why don't you go back into Slytherin and we'll talk tomorrow."

Harry sighed; waving his wand hand side to side. All of Severus' and Harry's things appeared packed in trunks besides them. "Death Eaters will come here as well, Headmaster. The worst threat of the War was destroyed, yes, but his armies still remain; and instead of being after my blood, they're after my… reign as their leader. Things will only get worse before things will get better." With that Harry and Severus walked out of the headmaster's office, their things levitating behind them.

They walked into Severus' rooms and started to manually unpack all of their things; with an unspoken agreement that Harry would be sleeping in Severus' bed. After all their unpacking was done, Harry lit a fire and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He and Severus drank a glass before Harry ventured towards the attached bathroom with his night things.


	7. Wedding Fabrics

Chapter 7: Wedding Fabrics

Draco glanced across the carriage and smiled at Jessica and Hermione, they were cuddled together sleeping peacefully. They were almost to the Hall. Draco looked out the window to see his family's emblem shining on the gates as they passed. He smiled.

"Draco…" Hermione asked softly as she looked over at him. "Where are we?"

He chuckled. "We're at the Hall." Jessica woke up and the three of them waited for the carriage to stop. When it did they exited it and walked inside. "Don't worry about our things the house-elves will bring them in."

Hermione smiled, looking around. "This is the lesser estate, Drake?"

"Yeah, why don't you and Jessica relax in the sitting room, through that door, and I'll get some refreshments for us." Hermione and Jessica walked into the room as Draco walked towards the kitchen. Once inside he frowned, a house-elf should be in here waiting for something to do. Right as he was about to make a fuss, a house-elf opened the pantry door carrying a tray filled with appetizers. Next to her a tray floated with cider and three glasses.

"Oh, forgive me sir; I was trying to get everything ready for when you and your guests arrived. I am…" the house-elf stopped.

"I know you, Terra, it's alright. Follow me with your trays and you can serve us in the downstairs sitting room." They walked out of the kitchen. Draco couldn't help but smile, so his father had given him his old house-elf from the Manor; at least he knew he could trust this house-elf.

He walked in and sat down next to Hermione on a sofa. Jessica was sitting in an armchair. The house-elf served everyone and then went and stood in the corner. "Drake, that house-elf seems overly loyal to you…"

"Terra is a good house-elf; she'll always act as such unless told to do otherwise."

Hermione glanced over at the house-elf again. "I mentioned it because of my experience of Malfoy house-elves; Dobby comes to mind as dangerous."

Terra walked over slightly. "Forgive me, Mistress, but Dobby was a bad house-elf; too much Imp blood in his veins."

"Draco, aren't house-elves only suppose to speak when spoken to?" Jessica asked softly, confused.

"Yes, Jessica, but that only applies to bound house-elves, Terra is free."

Hermione gasped. "Free…?"

"Yes, Hermione, free; I freed her during my first year at Hogwarts. I bought her loyalties instead of demanding them."

"Because he did such, I serve him willingly. He is a good master; and from the look on your face, you will be a good mistress. If you need nothing else, sir, I will finish preparing your rooms."

"Of course, Terra."

"Draco, what are the room arrangements?" Hermione inquired.

Draco smiled. "Jessica has her own rooms on the second floor. I have the master bedroom on the third floor and it is up to you for your rooms Hermione. Your things are with mine but if you'd like your own rooms, Terra will prepare the guest rooms on the third floor."

Hermione blushed softly. "Your rooms are fine, Drake." Draco smiled and Jessica blushed as Terra vanished. They talked and laughed, and eventually, they all retired. They said good night to Jessica and than walked up to their room; hardly able to keep their hands off of the other's body.

As soon as they had even reached the door to the series of rooms Draco's bedroom consisted of, his once immaculate shirt had already been unbuttoned and slightly wrinkled due to much fondling on Hermione's part. Draco was working on pulling Hermione's shirt over her heart as they crashed against the door and Hermione clutched for the door-handle. She was able to open it and as they stumbled into the waiting room Draco pulled the Muggle shirt over her head; instantaneously lowering his succulent mouth to her bosom, sucking her peaked nipples right through her vibrant red silk bra.

Hermione moaned and cradled his lips to her before pulling his tucked in shirt from out of his slacks harshly and throwing it to the ground. Draco couldn't help but make a small growling noise at her wildness. Near-absently he reached behind her and unclipped the bra, tossing it to the ground as they continued farther in to deeper rooms, he was kicking the door shut behind them as they moved. She writhed as his hand wandered up her abdomen, holding her breast in his long, perfect hands, his thumb caressing the zenith of her nipple as his lips brushed along hers in erotic kisses.

Draco groaned as Hermione's delicate fingers brushed his erection on their way to the button of his slacks. Wantonly a hiss of breath escaped his lips and his hips bucked forward to be released and pleasured by her loving fingers. She complied by unbuttoning him and slipping her fingers in to caress his screaming organ through his satin black boxers. They were shocked to find that they were already in the lounge. Draco instantly steered them toward the bedroom, kissing her passionately whilst rubbing her through her jeans and moaning slightly as she caressed him.

They fell on to the bed almost without knowledge. Draco's masculine body pinning Hermione's down, both tenderly and overpoweringly. A look of love and huger was devouring her face and breasts and her stomach. He could she the scar of the abortion lining her abdomen. He bent and kissed it, nearly bringing tears to his once-Slytherin bias eyes. She groaned and her pelvis unintentionally motioned for his attention. His kisses instantly went to lining hem of her pants and she whimpered as his teeth started undoing the button and his fingers rubbed her harder through the thick fabric as he undid the zipper as well and started licking the edge of her panties. She moaned and squirmed out from her jeans and underwear, unable to stand his teasing any longer. Draco smiled at her in an 'Oh come on, I was having fun' kind of way and started to rub the outside of her wet and waiting vagina. She squirmed again and tried to force him to embed his fingers in her but he refused and leaned up to kiss her. As his lips settled down on hers he inserted his finger deeply into her throbbing want. She buck and he drove another one in, making sure she was ready as he pulled his own pants and boxers off and released his large straining penis.

He had gotten three fingers slotted into her when she began to shiver in pre-orgasm. He immediately exited his fingers and without thinking twice cast a lubrication spell and a contraceptive charm. A spell he had learned after the knowledge of the abortion. Then he pushed himself inside of Hermione. Moaning as her clamp pressed around him. And he swelled even farther and stretched her, so much so that she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, forcing him farther into her. Slowly he pulled out of her…almost reluctantly, but before either of them protested he inserted his shaft into her quivering hot box and began to move, back and forth till she was once again writhing beneath him and his cock was weeping with pre-cum and throbbing with anxiety with the upcoming release. Only moments apart they came and fell limp on the bed. Draco wrapped his arms around her as he tried to catch his breath and buried his lips against her neck, kissing and nibbling as she too caught her breath, heaving her chest and falling lightly to sleep.

Hermione awoke to see Draco looking at the invitation at the balcony door, he was grinning evilly. She sat up; keeping the sheet clutched at her chest, and sighed. "What is it Draco?"

He turned to her and came over to sit on the bed besides her. "We were both right, love. George and Fred are getting married on August 27th…"

Hermione laughed; "With each other or with someone else?"

Draco's eyes glimmered; "It doesn't say." Draco gazed out of the windows as Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed. "What will Jessica do if she is still here by then, love?"

Hermione frowned. "I'll ask Molly if she can come too; she, Molly, and Arthur have always gotten along." Draco nodded and got dressed himself, he had already taken a shower earlier that morning. "I'll write to tell them we're coming and to see if mom can come too."

"All right, sweetie, I'll tell Terra to make breakfast and then after we eat I'll take the three of us to get a few dress robes, and a few other robes for your mom so she is use to wearing them by the wedding day."

Jessica, Hermione, and Draco walked the streets of Wizarding London for an hour before Draco halted their progress by stopping outside of a clothing shop. He started to go in and so the two ladies followed curious as to what they would find within.

The store was separated into two main sections and those two were separated into four sections together: Men and Ladies, formal and informal. Draco led Jessica and Hermione into the ladies formal wear and sat down. They knew that he was waiting to see what they picked and so they started to look around.

"Can we help you ladies?" two young attendants asked as they approached.

"Um," Hermione started.

Draco smiled and turned to the attendants. "Gracie, Samantha…"

"Oh, hi Drake… are they with you?"

"Yes, this is Hermione and her mother, Jessica. Jessica needs one formal robe and undergarments; after she is finished we'll start on Hermione, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, please have a seat, both of you." Jessica and Hermione sat down next to Draco and shared a look. "Now, Jessica… What kind of robes do you prefer?"

Jessica blushed and looked down, feeling for the entire world like a child. Draco answered, "Jessica is a Muggle, and she doesn't know what kinds of robes she'll feel comfortable in."

"Oh, well in that case it makes things for us easier. Do you have any colour preference for your robes?"

Jessica looked at them and replied; "I'll take your judgment, I'll be going to my friend's children's wedding." They just nodded and grinned as they walked off. "Was that right to say?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, it just means that you should avoid black robes. Being a mother of a friend suggests that you should wear something like lilac or mauve. Hermione can wear black but she probably shouldn't, I will be wearing black but I'll have a special trim colour and so on. Formal Wizarding wear gets confusing."

They walked back with eighteen robes. "We picked lilac and jade in all robe styles. Lilac is a calming colour that symbolizes strength of character. Jade is a symbol of the saying 'more then meets the eye.' These are typical colours of a woman in your position in the wedding. We could have also brought out mauve but you don't seem the arrogant type, mauve symbolizes arrogance. So which colour would you like?"

Jessica looked at the colours for a few moments and then smiled. "I'd like the jade, if that is all right."

"Of course, Sammie will you put these back on the shelves?"

"Sure, sis… Why don't you take Jessica into the dressing room and have her try them on?"

Draco sighed. "She'll need the proper undergarments first, ladies."

"Yes, of course, I have them here." Gracie smiled. "If you'll follow me… When you try one on, you'll know if you like it and if it will be comfortable for you to wear at lengths, being that wizards usually charm their garments so that they can tell the comfort we use the charms as a normal thing. They are also triggered to magical assistance, this means that with just a wave of your hand the robes will settle on your body as they should. The undergarments are easy enough to understand. They're just like Muggle slacks and blouse."

Jessica tried on the loose robes first, to realize that she was fidgety and uncomfortable in them. That took away five of the nine styles out of choosing. Two of the remaining four were semi-loose and they were comfortable but Jessica felt like something was still missing. She put those two to the side and then donned one of the tight form-fitting robe-gowns. It felt so natural, like an extension of her very being. She took it off and put on the other one, not nearly as perfect. She grinned as she slipped on the other one and walked out into the room where Hermione and Draco were sitting.

"How do I look?" she inquired as Gracie and Sammie walked over to look at her.

Hermione's jaw had dropped when she had seen her mother. Draco smiled sweetly and answered, "You look astonishing, Jessica. You look natural in that robe."

Jessica smirked devilishly. "Well, like this colour, I have my own secrets; namely my mother was a witch and my father a wizard. I left the world completely when they disowned me for being a squib."

Sammie grinned. "While you are changing out of that, I'll fetch you some informal robes. I'll grab that style and a few semi-loose for you."

"Thank you, Sammie. Gracie, would you be so kind as to help me get a few sets of undergarments. I should still have enough gallons to buy a few."

Draco frowned. "No, Jessica; I'll buy you five sets of undergarments. Ten informal robes, and she'll take two formal robes of that style… do you want the other in a different colour?"

"Cerulean, if you have it."

Draco smiled. "Oh, hell, make it three; one black also, Gracie."

"Sure, Drake… Hermione, was it? What about you for your robes?"

"I'd like to try the lilac, Sammie, all styles. Then I'll choose a few different colours once I know what style is comfortable." Sammie smiled as she settled a cart of informal robes next to Draco and waved her hand. The lilac robes from earlier floated over and into the dressing room, Hermione right behind them with her own set of undergarments.

She tried on all of the robes and found that like her mother she was most comfortable in the tight robe-gowns. When she stepped out Draco's jaw opened slightly in a gape and Jessica just nodded, muttering; "Like mother, like daughter."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Do you think I look okay, I mean, I've gotten use to the school robes but this feels so… _natural_… to wear."

Draco regained his composure and blushed. "Love, you look ravishing in that." He glanced at Jessica, who was chuckling. "What other colours would you like, love?"

Hermione looked around the store. "I'd like deep emerald, dark sapphire, black, shimmering ruby, and dazzling amethyst."

Gracie looked over at Draco who nodded agreement and then she whisked herself searching for the robes. Sammie walked over with a vast amount of undergarments and informal robes, mostly in the tight robe-dress style. "Drake, is that all for the ladies?"

"Yes, and now I need to get a few things. Ladies, would you join me or would you rather look around?"

Hermione stood and prepared to follow, as did Jessica. Sammie led them into the men's formal wear area and had both girls sit while she placed Draco on a platform. "What is your date wearing, Drake?"

He just turned to look at Hermione and asked, "Which robe are you wearing?"

She smiled. "Actually I think I'll wear the emerald one."

Gracie smiled and walked over with some black satin material. "How is this Drake?" He smiled and nodded his liking. Sammie, on the other hand, walked over with a dazzling silver silk fabric; to which Draco agreed to. "Sammie, could you get that in a pre-made shirt?"

"Sure, sis; do you still need any for his trim?"

"Yes," she replied as Sammie walked over to a section of racks. Gracie smiled as her sister walked over while she was sewing the satin into a pair of slacks. When they were done, they held them up to Draco.

"Perfect… give me a moment to put them on and then we'll work on the outer part." Draco grabbed both and walked into the dressing room. When he came out he frowned. "I seemed to have grown. I need a few inches more on the pants." Sammie smiled as her sister had Draco stand on the platform again. She knelt next to him and started to drop the seam. He stood patiently as she worked and when she pulled away he stepped down and walked around the platform before he stood on it again; "Fine."

Sammie smirked and pulled out some black velvet, draping it over Draco. "Now, hold still Drake." Sammie started to move about him her hands were tracing a design on the fabric, lightly dancing on his body. Hermione frowned. "Your shoulders are wider, Drake, and your waist is smaller. How am I to keep up with your insane growth and shifting weights if you only come in when you really need to?"

"I only come here when I need good robes, because you're way too expensive…"

Gracie started to follow her sister in letting her hands flow over his lithe body. Hermione thought it looked way to personal, but she held her tongue. "We'll have to adjust the arms slightly, Sammie, he's regained his muscle."

Sammie nodded as she ran her hands down his thighs and legs, coming extremely close to his groin on a few occasions. "Drake, you hips are wider and I would love to know how you are comfortable in those pants, they aren't giving your…ahem… much room." Sammie blushed deeply as he chuckled.

"Well, all of my pants seem to have shrunk in that fashion, Sammie, and so I'm use to the discomfort."

Gracie frowned and started to make several new pairs of slightly larger pants. "Here, Drake, try these on." He complied and smiled.

"They fit perfectly, Gracie."

She smiled and then went back in tracing his body over the velvet material. Slowly the fabric started to slither around Draco's body, winding around his every curve and yet it still gave enough room for movement. It halted its slow progress as it turned seamless. It had turned into a short-sleeved-top robe with a low collar. Hermione raised her eyes, as did Jessica; both of whom were curious to see what happened next.

Gracie reached for the silver silk and slowly started to place intricate designs all over the robe. When she finished, she stepped back to survey the new detail, she nodded. "What do you think so far, Draco?"

He turned around and smiled. "Another faultless job… but what, may I inquire, are you going to do about the far outer robe?"

Sammie grinned. "First off, we're going to take a satin emerald and make the outer robe a vest to show off both the silk sleeves of the undershirt and the velvet sleeves of the under-robe… Then we'll work on capes or cloaks for all three of you."

"I've a better idea, sis," Gracie started, "we should use the emerald and onyx satin; that way it blends more into the sleeves and the cloak." Draco smirked, agreeing. The fabric was adorned over him, like the previous fabric, and both ladies began the same type of hand-dance across his clothed skin.

Hermione watched as the fabric formed the vest-top and spanned down his body, buttons forming in slits newly made, that was the only seam. She gazed at it as the light shifted on it to reveal the snake-scale patter adorning the fabric. The ladies stepped away and he started to walk around. Hermione gasped, as did her mother, as the fabric seemed to emphasize his slithering-glide that he used as a walk. He looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Gracie, would you just take our measurements and make our cloaks and then bring them over to the Hall?"

"You want your cloaks black? And do you want some more formal and informal robes made for you?"

"Yes, black cloaks and ten informal…three black formal with a few more of these silk tops."

"Need a few more under-slacks?"

"Please," he said as he looked at all of their things. "Could we use your fireplace?"

"Sure, and don't worry about any of your ordered things… I'll have them to the Hall by the end of the week. Go get out of those robes so as I can size them and make you a few more. Sammie, could you size the ladies for me?"

"Sure sis…" as she did as told, Hermione watched as Gracie ran her hands across Draco's shoulders and back. Then her hands travelled down his sides to his shins and she smiled. "Practically the same size cloak, Drake, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Gracie, Sammie; I'll see you guys in a few days…" He shrunk all of their things and walked over to the fire. He grabbed some Floo powder and turned to the girls. "Step into the fire and call out clearly _Dragon's Den_ and you'll be transported to the first-floor state room. I'll see you there." He stepped into the fire and smiled. "_Dragon's Den!"_ he cried as he disappeared in a mound of green fire. Hermione and Jessica followed.

Jessica and Terra took her things to her room and sorted them out in the closet, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. "Draco," Hermione's voice inquired sternly.

"Yes, love?"

She took a deep breath. "Why were those two attendants groping you and how did you know them so well?"

Draco chuckled. "The groping thing was an accident, Hermione, if I went in more they wouldn't have had to do that… It is part of making the most comfortable wear for the wizard, strictly professional. The reason I know them is because Sammie and Gracie are the daughters of my aunt on my mother's side. We're family, even if a strange family." Hermione laughed and took their things up to their room to be sorted out.


	8. The Marriage of Three

Chapter 8:­ The Marriage of Three

Ron smiled as he saw a RSVP from Hermione and Draco. He walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and handed it to George—he had been roped into taking care of the RSVPs for the wedding—who smiled as he unrolled the scroll. He read it and blinked. "Does anyone mind if Jessica Granger, Hermione's mom, come to the wedding?"

Molly cocked her head to one side and asked softly, "Why, George?"

"Hermione asked if her mother could come… since she is staying with Draco and herself at the Hall."

"I don't mind, I know your father and I would like a few more people our age to talk to at the reception… but Jessica will need a formal robe of appropriate colour. Fred dear, write your guest a reply." Fred did as told as George marked down three for Malfoy. Oliver smirked and looked over to Ron.

"So, Ron… are you going to bring a date to the wedding?"

Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and—of course—Ron gasped in shock. Ron hadn't even thought about even considering having a date at the wedding what with class, dates and preparations he hadn't even thought about it. "What…Oliver?"

"You still haven't told us if you're going to be sitting alone or if you're going to have Blaise with you. Well…?"

"I haven't talked to him about it… I've been busy with class."

Oliver smirked; "Are you going to ask him?" Ron froze. In truth he hadn't thought that Blaise would be allowed to come, so he really hadn't thought about asking him to come. He also didn't think that any of his relatives would have been happy to see that every boy in the family was gay. "Do you really think that we wouldn't want him to come?"

"It's not that Oliver…"

Fred frowned. "Are you afraid of what the rest of our family will do when they see your date is a guy?"

"Slightly…"

"To hell with them, bro, be happy on a happy occasion. Ask him to come today during class," Ginny exclaimed. Ron nodded and went upstairs to grab his textbook. He left grinning.

"Ron, did you think that today's lesson on fusion was interesting?"

"It wasn't bad, Blaise."

"Do you want to get a late lunch before you head home?"

"Sure." Ron followed Blaise into a small restaurant and sat down besides him. After they ordered some pop, Barks Root Beer, Blaise wanted to try something new. Blaise looked at Ron. "Blaise…"

"What is it; you've been looking at me strangely all day."

Ron sighed. "You know that my brothers are getting married in a week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join me…" Ron paused, "I mean, would you like to come and…" Ron blushed, "ahh, bloody hell…would you be my date?"

Blaise smiled. "After the six weeks we've been dating, you still have trouble asking me out… I'd love to be your date." Blaise gave a gasp in mock-horror. "Oh, my… what are we going to wear…? I'll have to take you shopping so we both look good…" he smirked, "after lunch?"

Ron sighed; he should have known Blaise would say that. "Of course, Blaise… you'd have it no other way."

"George! You've a RSVP from Hogwarts… Looks like Harry's handwriting." Molly called as George walked into the kitchen. Fred and Oliver were on his heels.

Ginny blushed hotly and ran to George as he opened the letter. He read it aloud after several examinations. "_Dear Fred, George and Oliver:_

_I will of course be at your wedding, but I have to ask you a question. Though it said in the invitation that I could bring a date I thought that I should run my date past you first…I wanted to know if my date could be Severus Snape._

_Yes, I know you're not fond of him but we've been dating since the end of the year. Ask Ron about it later… If you don't want him to come then mark me as a single. Tell me either way, thanks… Harry._"

"Harry and _Severus Snape_, is something wrong…?"

Ginny laughed and wrapped George in a big hug. "They're cute together… so… can he come with Harry or are you going to be a spoilsport?"

Oliver looked at his husbands-to-be and smiled. "I'm fine with Severus coming; that is if these two are alright with it. I never had a problem with him." George smiled and looked at his twin. He nodded and began to write back telling Harry that his reservation was for two.

Molly laughed as she saw Fred seal the reply; she knew that he couldn't stand his former potions-master. He glared at the letter and then handed it to Hedwig, "Take this to Harry, but please… get out of the room before he opens it." He grinned, Hedwig would tell Harry about his warning and Harry would suspect it to explode… but, it was truly only a reply, nothing attached that was dangerous except Harry's emotional outburst. She flew off and he sighed. "How many people have RSVP-ed, George?"

"More people then I think we could ever know… and some. I'm guessing about six hundred and seventy three; including this entire household… along with ninety-eight unanswered invitations."

Molly and Oliver shuddered. "Ninety-eight unanswered with only a week till the wedding… oh my... six hundred and seventy-three already reserved. Ginny, we'll have to go to London and pick up a few things. I don't have enough food for everyone at this rate."

Molly started to fret about the kitchen, trying to figure out what else was needed. Ron and Blaise walked in and smiled. George and Fred turned to look at their brother while Oliver spoke. "So, Blaise, are you going to be at our wedding?"

Blaise smiled and looked at Ron, who blushed. "I wouldn't miss it…" he trailed off. He was watching Molly and scanning the list that she now held.

"Boys," Molly inquired of the three soon-to-be's. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your father and I cannot front the bill of any more food and we don't have enough as it is… Oliver, I don't want to ask this of you but is there anything you and your family can do?"

He thought a few moments. "I could get at least fifty Galleons, but no more then seventy… My accounts are low at the moment."

Molly sighed. "I'll have to bargain shop again… whatever you can chip in will be wonderful Oliver… I'm sorry for asking you."

"Don't worry about it, Molly," Oliver said as he threw his cloak on. "I'll go and see what I can get. I'll be back later."

Blaise frowned and looked at Ron. He whispered, "Having money trouble?"

Ron just nodded and looked at his mother. "I'm sure I could borrow a little from a mutual friend, mom."

"Leave Harry out of this, Ron."

"Yes, mom," Ron answered softly, bowing his head.

"How much are you short, Mrs. Weasley?" Blaise asked quietly.

She sighed and looked over to him. "It's nothing to concern yourself about, Blaise."

Blaise smiled. "Beside the point, how much do you still need?"

Molly glared at Blaise as she answered, "About three hundred and twenty-eight Galleons."

Blaise smiled and waved his hand. George's eyes grew as a pouch landed in his hands. "Take what you need out of that and everything else will be a gift to the three of you for your wedding."

He nodded as he quickly sorted out the expenses and then gasped as he saw exactly how much was still in the pouch. "Surely you don't mean everything left is for us, Blaise, we couldn't accept it."

Molly raised her eyebrows and looked to see the amount left in the bag. She screeched. "I mean it, George, Fred; that is my gift to you and Oliver… yes, I do know that there is about seven hundred galleons left in that pouch. Just say thank you and put that away until the reception."

Ron smiled. He should have known that Blaise would help as much as he could. He nearly started laughing when Oliver walked in and saw the still shocked expressions on his lovers' faces. "What is it…?"

Fred just pointed to the pouch and dropped his jaw. Oliver looked over Fred's shoulder and gasped, instantly looking at Blaise. "Your wedding gift Oliver, from me… save it until the reception."

"But we could use it now…"

Blaise shook his head and looked over to the other pile of galleons. "No you couldn't use it; you have all the funds there." Fred, George, and Oliver smiled as did Blaise and Ron.

Molly screeched and glared at her youngest son. He shrank against Blaise. "Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes, mom," his voice asked softly, trembling slightly.

"What are you going to wear to your brothers' wedding?"

Blaise and Ron exhaled. Blaise answered. "You'll have to wait to see on the wedding day, but I can assure you that it is defiantly formal and appropriate."

Everyone was gathered around the magnificent arch that the three grooms would stand under during the ceremony. There were only two hours until sunrise. There was still about two hours before the service was to be preformed. Albus and Minerva stood laughing with Molly, Arthur, Severus, and Jessica. They were all shocked to hear that Jessica was actually a squib instead of a Muggle. They also thought that she looked good in Wizarding robes.

Jessica laughed and looked over to Harry, Blaise, Ron, Draco, and Hermione. All four boys looked alike; they all wore the same style of robe but the colours were different. Draco wore green, of course. Harry wore ruby, which Jessica found out Severus had picked. Ron was wearing a navy blue, while Blaise wore black. Everyone was wearing a silver undershirt. On top of that was the black under-robe. If it hadn't been for the silver undershirt Blaise would have looked rather bleak.

Jessica looked back to her companions. Severus also wore a deep emerald green. Arthur had worn a very deliberate steel grey; while Molly wore a magnificent shade of Royal Purple… being that she was the mother of two of the grooms. Minerva wore the other type of tight-robe style in a surprisingly dazzling mauve; Albus wore two shades darker.

Molly screeched as she saw her daughter walk over with her, until now, unnamed date. Seamus Finnigan looked rather astounding in sapphire, as did her daughter who was wearing a gown like Hermione's. Ginny curtsied to her parents and introduced them to her escort. He bowed deeply and then led Ginny off to where Hermione was standing.

Molly sighed; she had hoped that Remus would have been able to come but being that tonight was the full moon, he decided that he would have to stay away. Albus smiled and laughed as he saw Bill and Charlie; they were both wearing a blue grey that was slightly shocking over every other section of black. They all started to talk about the wedding that was about to take place when, as it was only about twenty minuets until the ceremony started, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Albus' out-stretched hands. He frowned.

"This is bad," he whispered to Minerva who was looking at it over his arm. "We've both been called to a meeting with the Minister in fifteen minuets. We have no choice but to go… Molly, tell them that I'm sorry but the Minister has called Minerva and I into a meeting that we're required to go to."

Molly's eyes grew. "What are we going to do then Albus? You are they only one with an Order of Merlin here and someone with that status must wed them… it's the only way to be legal… What are we going to do…?"

Albus seemed to look off into the distance but in truth he was looking at Severus. "Please, do this for me old friend…?"

"All right, I'll do it, let me go get my things…" Severus whispered as he Apperated out of the clearing.

"Severus will make things better; he'll find someone for you… Minerva, let's go." Albus and Minerva Apperated quietly to the Ministry.

Molly shuddered and looked around. "Sometimes I hate the Minister, Arthur."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do."

Severus appeared in front of them, causing both of them to gasp. Severus was wearing an Order of Merlin badge and had his First Class sash on. He grumbled and then smirked at them. "I only agreed out of courtesy to do this. I hate letting people know that I have an Order of Merlin."

Harry looked up, and seeing the uncomfortable look on his lover's face, walked over. "Severus, are you all right?" his voice was soft.

Severus smiled and looked at Harry. "Why don't you go see how the boys are doing, Harry. I'd like to get this ceremony finished as quickly as possible." Harry nodded, and looking at Severus _improved_ outfit, he knew that Severus was going to marry his friends. Severus stood next to the wall of the arch and waited for the three boys to walk down the long and wavy aisle. When they arrived in black and gold robes, he smiled warmly; at least as warmly as Severus knew how and raised his hands. Everyone looked up and went silent.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here today to celebrate a unity between Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Oliver Wood. Merlin and the goddess have blessed this day by granting such beauty to surface and glitter about these young men. They have been blessed with the gift of love and thus they have gathered us here today.

"Would you like to say your own vows, gentlemen?"

The three boys nodded and Fred and George turned to Oliver. George and Fred spoke in unity. "Oliver, after much thought we realized that the only way to give you our vow was at the same time. We love you and have since we met you, at first we thought that maybe you thought that there was only one of us because when we met you we were way too similar for comfort. Now though, we know that you saw us as us and we want to emphasize that we will always love you and will always be there for you…"

Oliver smiled. "You'll have to be patient; I couldn't come up with a single vow. Fred, when we met you were raiding the potion books in the library and I helped you and started laughing when you told me what potion you were looking for. I learned then that you were someone who was imaginative, and mischievous, and I enjoyed listening to your ideas. Over the years you have showed me so many things that I will never be able to explain. I love you and want to be with you always.

"George, I had asked you for help on my transfiguration essay. You were delighted to have someone older than you ask for your help. You've always had a passion for learning and rival Fred's mischievousness. That combination intrigued me and made me realize that being too serious would end up being bad for my health. It showed me that I loved you for not being like most everyone else I knew and so I knew that I needed you always in my life.

"I've always loved you both and would be delighted if you would stay with me for the rest of our lives."

Severus smiled; knowing that that was the end of Oliver's vow. "May the union of these three wizards be enduring and joyful and blessed with…" Severus paused, thinking of a way to finish that sentence, "may you be blessed with wonderful adopted children. If anyone can see why these three should not be married, please speak…" Severus let his voice fade, waiting. Nothing was uttered, "then with the power given to me…" Severus smirked. "I now pronounce you: Man, Husband, and Groom. You may kiss…" Severus just gave up and faded off; they had gotten the idea. They all kissed each other simultaneously.

Cheers erupted from the congregation. Oliver pulled out of the kiss first and looked at Severus. "Thank you for marring us, Severus."

"Your quite welcome, Oliver." _I can stand you._

George turned to look at their guests and smiled. "I would like to say a few words before we go to our banquet." Fred and Oliver smiled. "Today I have gained a husband, and I have also… no we have also been given the chance to open not only our dream Joke Shop but also our own Quidditch shop in Hogsmead. So, shall we go to lunch?"

Oliver smirked. Everyone waved their hands and then their chairs floated over to the tables for the banquet. "Unlike our former esteemed Headmaster, I'll just say one thing… Let's eat." The cuisine appeared on the table and everyone sat down in their spot.

After they had eaten, Ron stood. "I'd like to make a toast," Ron smiled at his brothers, "I've only one thing to say: Don't let too many ideas explode in your faces, don't fall off the broom, and whatever you do, don't forget each other."

The three of them smiled and chuckled. "Thanks Ron," Fred responded.

Draco cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him, many slightly shocked that he wished to speak. "Je ton amour dernier toujours, mon ami, et je tu chérir ton vivre ensemble éternel." (May your love last always, my friends, and may you cherish your lives together eternally.)

Oliver chuckled; it figured that Draco would toast them in French. After a few other toasts, George wandered over to speak to their aunt. Fred looked into Oliver's eyes and smirked. "Shall we get George and dance, Oliver?"

Oliver chuckled. The three of them dance, together, for a formal song; "Hell yea," Oliver whispered into Fred's ear. They both stood and walked over towards George. Fred turned and started talking to the DJ. And as he nodded, Oliver put his hand on George's shoulder. "Is it customary to ignore one's own husband on their wedding day?"

George cringed. Fred and Oliver were up to something. "Not at all, love… I was just telling my aunt how we played our first game of Quidditch with you."

Oliver grinned and then lowered his eyes. "Oh, all right, George. I'm sorry for interrupting you…" Oliver turned and started back towards his seat. Fred started towards Oliver, concern written on his face.

George sighed. "Sorry, but I think if I don't get over there now, I will most likely be in serious trouble." She nodded and he walked off towards his husbands.

Oliver leaned against Fred, crying softly. George came within hearing range so he sobbed softly, "Maybe he really doesn't love me…"

George's eyes grew. He was in serious trouble… beyond serious trouble. He came up behind Oliver and wrapped his arms around them both. "How could you think that I don't love you, Oliver?" Oliver just sniffed and Fred glared at his brother. George grinned; oh, they're playing that game again. "Would you join me for a dance…?"

Oliver sighed and looked at Fred. Oliver whimpered, "Of course, he will…" Fred looked at George and then at Oliver.

"I was asking you both for a dance…" George smiled, "I would be honoured if both of you would honour me with a dance."

Oliver frowned. "You want to dance with both of us, so who will you dance with first… Who do you love more?"

George smirked. Almost everyone here was watching them, watching him. There was only one answer to that question that wouldn't get him in trouble and it was the answer he would always give; it was the truth. "I'll dance with you both…" Before Oliver could respond with any type of reply, George twirled Fred slightly so that he had a hand on both of their waists. He looked at the DJ, who just smirked and put some music on. George laughed softly, Fred had chosen a waltz.

Oliver and Fred smiled in contempt as George started to whisk them about the dance floor. They all loved to dance, but what was better, was that they had learned to dance as the three of them not just two of them. Oliver smirked and kissed George's neck softly as the song was coming to an end. Fred kissed George's lips quickly and then the song ended. George turned to look at them both and chuckled.

"You just couldn't come over and ask me for a dance, could you, love?"

Fred and Oliver laughed. "No, of course not, George; it's too easy that way."

Ron chuckled softly, watching the three of them. He sighed as arms wrapped around him. He leaned his head back and accepted a kiss. Blaise had just had a sip of wine; it gave an extra sweetness to his lover's lips. Blaise bit lightly on Ron's lower lip and sighed. "Are you all right, Ron?" Blaise asked tenderly.

"I'm fine," Ron replied leaning into Blaise's embrace.

Blaise smiled. He and Ron had had this conversation before. Only this time, the conversation was different. He kissed Ron's neck and then whispered, "Have you noticed anything different about what you're wearing today," there was a slight smirk in his voice. Ron froze, thinking. Nothing seemed different; but, wait… he had extra weight on his hand. Ron glanced down and gasped. Blaise knew that his addition to Ron's wear had been noticed. "Marry me, Ron," Blaise sucked at Ron's pulse once again.

Ron melted into Blaise's kiss and moaned quietly, "Yes." Ron turned and captured Blaise's lips with his own. He paid no attention to any of the other guests as he snogged his lover.

Sunset hit magnificently that evening. Most of the Weasley relatives had disappeared back to whence they came and left only the usual family and their closest friends… including one slightly drunk potions master. No one ever thought that they'd live to see the day where Severus Snape was drunk but they did. Though he had stared to become rather irritating, everyone put up with him.

Mostly everyone tried to give Severus plenty of room but on a few occasions he was well beyond help. Harry just chuckled as he watched Severus crash to the floor. George frowned. "Do you need some help getting him back to Hogwarts, Harry?"

"I think I can manage on my own, George, besides I don't want to go yet." They smiled and looked back to the figure on the floor. Harry gasped; Severus screamed.

"Harry, Severus; are you all right?" Fred hollered.

Severus sobered instantly; the dark mark was throbbing. "Harry, Harry, what is it?"

He simply spun around and looked at three cloaked figures. One removed his hood, it was Lucius. Severus paled and looked for the young boy. "Harry, come with me," his dark voice uttered, "you know that I can help you."

Harry shook his head and glared at Lucius. "Back of, Malfoy," Harry's voice quipped with a dark edge attached to it. "You don't want to piss me off."

Lucius bowed deeply and muttered, "Of course not, Milord."

Harry backed up a step, slamming into Severus. _Help me, love… I think they want me to join them right now… What am I going to do?_

"Shh, Harry, it's alright…" Severus whispered. He glowered evilly. "Lucius, leave him out of it for now. Leave, before I'm put to doing something."

"Only my lord can make me leave, Severus, and you well know it," Lucius retorted.

Severus sighed and looked over at Lucius. Why would he say that only his lord could dismiss him when his lord was dead? Why would Lucius already call Harry his lord, if Harry hasn't accepted any of his dark powers?

Harry growled. "Lucius leave now and don't contact me until at least the last week of school." Lucius bowed deeply and Apperated; his two followers vanished a moment later. Harry swayed and fell into Severus' awaiting arms.

"He should get some rest," Severus paused, "I'll take him back to Hogwarts and tell Albus what happened here."

Ron frowned. "Is Harry going to be all right?"

Severus frowned. "He should be all right; I'll have Poppy look him over tomorrow."

Ron nodded. "Take good care of him, Professor."

"You worry too much, Weasley," Severus muttered quietly as he Apperated himself and Harry to Hogsmead and walked back up to Hogwarts.


	9. Reunions and the Dark Hunter

Chapter 9: Reunions and the Dark Hunter

Seventh year was up and running, potions was absolutely hideous, and Harry didn't seem to be having any problems. But being that his boyfriend was the potions master, needing help on potions wasn't hard to get. It was about mid November when Severus started to prepare for a very difficult potion.

Harry chuckled as he watched Severus saunter about the deserted classroom; preparing for the next day's hideous lab. "Severus, you've been planning this potion exercise for three weeks. I think it is completely ready and I think that being that our class is first thing in the morning, could we please go to bed?"

Severus sighed and glanced at his young boyfriend. "This is an extremely advanced potion, dearest; lots of things could go wrong tomorrow. I want to make sure that I have as many antidotes on hand as I can before the class starts." Severus smiled. "Come on, let's retire."

Harry and Severus walked into Severus' rooms and stripped quickly. Harry laid down first and then Severus joined him; they fell to sleep instantly. The next morning went uneventfully as the Gryffindor-Slytherin potion class commenced. Severus had everyone make the potion, helping or commenting as he went around; as the potions were at a simmer he addressed the class.

"Now, this potion if made improperly can create about sixty different poisons and curses, so if you feel different tell me immediately." Severus glanced around, his eyes stopping on Neville; he had personally helped the boy during most of the class so as to avoid serious harm. "Drink a flute of the potion and then wait five minuets; by that point you'll know if you concocted a successful potion or if you didn't. Remember you will vanish, so make sure that you are watching your mirrors."

As everyone drank the potions Severus held his breathe, knowing that he could outlast the five stressful moments for the potions to take effect. Severus glanced at each table, while he was waiting, checking that everyone had the visibility serum; everyone did. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Seamus suddenly disappeared. Severus exhaled as he saw Neville vanish; and then he paled. Dean Thomas had just collapsed, as many others started to show signs of other poisons and curses. The seven who had vanished drank the serum and they started to help get students their proper anti-poisons or anti-curses. Severus was with Dean, sorting his symptoms and looking for a match, he couldn't figure out what was affecting the young man.

Draco walked over and gasped instantly. "Professor, that's the death curse," Draco whispered into Severus' ear, pausing with near fear before continuing, "only an extremely powerful wizard can counter it and it would have to be a dark wizard due to the other effects of this potion." Severus sighed. There was nothing anyone could do.

Suddenly Draco was shoved to one side, by Harry holding his wand. "Severus move," his voice commanded quickly. Severus gasped, Harry was hardly ever commanding. "Severus, now, we don't have time for you to be dim-witted."

Severus moved aside, looking into Harry's eyes. They were black. Black, Harry was summoning dark powers to save Dean. "Harry don't do anything stupid, remember when to pull back!"

Harry just nodded and pointed his wand at Dean. "_Avada Cracia_..." Dean twitched for a moment more in pain and then he slipped into unconsciousness. "Dean will be fine when he wakes up, Severus." Harry swayed and toppled over, Severus caught him.

"Ron, Blaise, take Dean to Poppy, I'll take Harry to his rooms." Draco smirked. Harry's rooms were the same as Severus' rooms.

Two days had past with Harry oblivious to the passage of time. Harry shifted in bed to find himself restrained. He smiled; it was Severus and it was about four in the morning. _Morning, love,_ his mind whispered. Severus smiled and hugged Harry. _I couldn't help but to do it, Severus, I hope you know that. Also I want you to know that by doing it I have initiated the start of my dark rising. _

"I know, Harry, I know. I could sense it, the dark powers within you, rising up to be more dominate." Severus smiled. "You only have DADA to look forward to today, Harry, since we were the only two teachers who actually had finals on the week before Christmas brake."

Harry sighed. _I should go and talk to Remus before the final, I told him I'd turn mine in early and that didn't happen._

"Yes it did, Harry, I knew about your arrangement with him so I dropped it off yesterday morning, since you finished your paper last week. You do realize that he's not up yet, right?"

_Yes, I know and thanks, love._ Harry stood and walked over to the closet, getting dressed. He looked down to see the Marauder's Map, as it was always lately—open to Hogwarts, so he could see who was about and where. He blinked and grabbed the map; his robe was unbuttoned as he raced through the hallways to Remus' chambers. _Remus!_

"What Harry?" Remus' voice echoed from the other side of the door. It opened to Remus standing in a pair of slacks and very tousled hair. "What's the matter?"

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came forth. _The damn map is busted! I looked at it and someone whose on it cannot be!_ Harry chocked out a sob. _I'm getting sick of this, Remus. _

"Why do you say that the map is busted, Harry?"

_It says that SIRIUS BLACK is at Hogwarts! Look—_ Harry held the map up and sure enough Sirius' name was floating over footsteps that were slowly trudging around the grounds.

Remus sighed. "I'll see what I can do with it, Harry."

Harry nodded and hugged Remus. _Thank you, Remus, it still hurts..._ Remus only acquiesced softly and held Harry. _I'll see you in class then?_

Remus smiled. "Yes, I'll see you in class... Oh, and by the way, I loved your final paper." Harry smiled and left.

Two days later Harry, under the Invisibility Cloak, slithered into Remus' office where he and Minerva were talking. The map was laid closed besides them, much to Harry's delight. Something had been bothering his older friend and so he wanted to know what it was.

"So, Remus, are you still beating yourself up over Sirius?" Minerva asked softly.

"Of course I am, Minerva, it hurts to see your lover die... you know it does."

"Yes, yes, I know, but it's been almost two years, Remus. Why are you still acting like it was yesterday?"

Remus shuddered and then roared. "Because, _damnit,_ we were to be married a year ago today! It will always hurt around this time for the rest of my life, Minerva."

"Oh, Remus..."

"I loved him, Minerva; I would give my life to bring him back, to let him live instead of me. I would die any a number of horrible deaths if it would bring him back... I would die to the Cruciatus, or suffer dieing twenty times to the Avada... Merlin, I'd do anything to bring him back..." Remus sobbed, unable to continue.

Harry slowly backed out of the room, and walked down to the pitch. He raised his wand and called out, "_Accio_ Map." The map flew into his hand and he smiled. "I solemnly swore that I am up to no good." Harry shivered as he gazed about the map. Finely he saw it, Sirius Black was marked over near the lake, the mark wasn't moving. He sighed and moved swiftly towards it. keeping his eye on the little flag.

Harry slipped up to the shore and sighed as he didn't see anything near. He glanced at the map again to see that the flag was floating under the tree over near the leftmost edge of the lake. Harry walked over and was about to call out when a Grim fled from under the tree, out towards the castle.

Harry was about to panic when suddenly he remembered that when Sirius was transformed he could easily be mistaken as the grim. He was the right size and had about the right eyes, from what Harry had seen. "Snuffles...?" he called softly. At first nothing happened and then, without warning, that gigantic dog had leaped and toppled Harry to the ground.

It's teeth were barred and it was growling. It's eyes were glowing blood red. Harry moved his arms and tried to push the beast off of him, but it would have none of it. He coughed, unable to breath. "Snuffles, I can't breathe." It moved it's forepaws off of Harry's chest and whined. Harry gasped in several lung-fulls of air and frowned. "If you are Snuffles, human Sirius Black, bark once, please."

It cocked it's head to one side and barked. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his companion's neck. He pulled his wand out and sighed, "_Lumos._" Snuffles started to wag his tail now that he could see Harry more clearly; he knew who it was and he licked Harry's cheek. Harry laughed and put his things aside, keeping the lights on them. "Sirius...?"

He simply sat down besides Harry and panted a few times. Nothing else happened. "Can you transform back to being a human, Sirius? One bark is always yes."

Snuffles walked a circle around Harry and then barked twice. Harry frowned. "So you can't change back or you won't...? One is can't."

Snuffles walked around Harry again and barked once. "Do you know why you can't?" Another singular bark, yes. "Could Minerva help with a spell or something to turn you back into a human?"

A long pause, one bark. _Minerva, can you hear me?_

"_Yes, but how are you hearing me?"_

_I'm concentrating on you, so I can talk to you._

"_Oh, what can I do for you Harry?"_

_If an animagus was trapped in transformation, how would one change them back?_

"_A transfiguration charm that targets the human side of the animal and forces them back into human form... Why?"_

_What is this charm?_

"_It's the bloomsbane charm, _Enab Smoolb_, why?"_

_I can't tell you, yet. Thank you Minerva._

"_Your welcome, Harry."_

"I have the spell that will turn you back, do you want me to cast it?"

Snuffles nudged his head under Harry's hand. Harry scratched his ears, then one bark. "_Enab_ _Smoolb._"

Suddenly Sirius was sitting next to Harry; alive and real, but needing grooming. "Harry...?"

"Sirius!" Harry screeched and hugged the older man, squeezing slightly. "How are you alive?"

"I never died, Harry, the veil only made me vanish for a single year and then I was shot back but as Snuffles and I couldn't turn back..."

"We should go to see Remus right now, he'll be so happy to see you."

"No Harry, not yet. You and I have something that we need to do... Something your father wanted me to do if something ever happened to him."

Harry gazed into Sirius' eyes. "What is it Sirius?"

Sirius smirked evilly. "I'm to teach you to transform into an animal of your own... you should be able to be an animagus, Harry, being that your dad was one." Harry smiled but looked to the ground. "What is it Harry?"

"I just realized that you happen to hate the person I'm dating."

"Who is it...?"

Harry sighed. "Severus Snape."

Sirius smiled. "I thought so, I saw you two having a picnic a few weeks ago by the lake; its fine, we got along better then most people thought we did. Actually, James, Remus, Severus and I were like a set of Marauders ourselves: it would be like you to date him." He laughed. "I'll just have to teach you quickly then, so he doesn't have a reason to worry."

Harry and Sirius spent the rest of that night and the next three days working in the forbidden forest; being that Severus could talk to Harry anytime because Harry was always connected to his thoughts he wasn't worried that Harry had vanished. Harry on the other hand was happy, spending the first part of Christmas brake with Sirius. He was so close to transforming, all he needed to do was get the last point and then he would be able to roam around with Sirius in animal form.

Sirius sighed; they had been working for the last six hours on trying to get Harry to convert into his own animal state. He was exhausted with the exertion of energy that was required to teach a young man to shift from human to animal. "Harry, let's take a brake."

Harry nodded and leaned back against the tree. "It seems hopeless doesn't it?"

Sirius smiled. "No, Harry, not hopeless. You've shown that you have the ability and the magic to do it; all we need to do is to find it... locating the magic will activate the ability."

Harry chuckled. Something was whispering within him, guiding him to a place deep within his own soul. It was his magic, his newest magics, telling him where to look. He stood and walked a few feet away from where Sirius was sitting; he sighed. "Let's try once more, please..."

He stood and walked next to Harry; a low chuckle. "All right, Harry, but just once more." Harry smiled and as they started to go through his body to see if they could accomplish anything, Harry growled deep in his throat. Sirius backed away from Harry, fearing that initial sound of pain. Harry snarled and turned away from Sirius only to drop to his knees. He gasped and then started to claw at his skin. "Harry...!"

Harry cried out in agony as he suddenly started to change. He shifted into a black fluff-ball. Sirius paled and changed himself so as he could talk to the transformed Harry. Snuffles advanced the creature before him, unsure.

_Harry,_ he yowled softly, _can you hear me?_

_Snuffles, is that you?_ Harry asked softly in his mind. _What happened?_

_You succeeded in transforming, but into what is anyone's guess._

_What colour am I, Snuffles?_ Harry growled.

Snuffles blew air out of his nose in the version of a dog's laugh. _You do remember that dogs can't see colours, right... but, in human form, I saw you as black and fluffy._ Snuffles snarled.

Harry mimicked Snuffles' laugh and frowned. _Hermione has a Polaroid camera in her trunk, go back to human form and call it to you... then take a picture of me then use my wand to develop it. I'll try to shift back after you've taken the photo._

Snuffles quickly turned back into Sirius and then did as Harry requested. Once the photo had been shot, Harry growled and shifted back into human form. With one slight miscalculation, his cloths were gone. Luckily his robe was besides him, so after he had donned the cloth he went to look at the picture which was just then developed.

Sirius frowned and handed the picture to Harry, who laughed. "I look like a Siberian tiger, but I couldn't be because they aren't black... why am I so fluffy?"

Sirius grinned. "You might need to be brushed, but I agree you might be a black tiger... why don't you transfigure me a grooming comb and then transform back and we'll see what's under all that fur?" Harry laughed and made the brush. He cringed and then shifted, it didn't hurt this time. Sirius smirked at the large creature and ran the brush down his back, and then he started to brush his sides and so on for an hour. When he was done, Sirius took another photo of him and then asked softly, "Could you please change back?"

Harry shifted and was glad to notice that his robe was still clinging to his body. "What did you discover?"

"A black Siberian tiger... look at yourself now that you aren't fluffy."

Harry looked and chuckled; "I guess I'm the first black one in history..."

Sirius laughed and then looked at Harry. "You'll need an animal name, like _Snuffles_, and an alias, like _Padfoot_."

Harry yawned. "Can I just think about it for a while and then decide?"

"Yeah, let's get some rest." The next morning Harry awoke to the feeling of being watched; Sirius was already awake and dressed, he also had a pair of slacks, a shirt and some boxers for Harry to wear under his robe. Harry quickly got dressed and then chuckled. "What is it, Harry?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that my alias should be Shadow."

Sirius grinned and whispered, "I like it but you still need a name for your feline self."

Harry growled, "Hunter."

Sirius blinked and nodded. "Hunter is a good name for a tiger..."

"Sirius," Harry started in a hushed voice, "are you ever going to let me take you to see Remus? You know he hurts, thinking you're dead and that he'll never get to spend the rest of his life with you like he had planned."

"Let's go up to see him together, as our animagus selves, and then we can talk." Harry laughed and shifted into his tiger form; Sirius into his grim form. They started towards the castle in a run, Snuffles was having trouble keeping up with Hunter but Hunter just slowed his pace and continued on their way. They entered the castle with only a few students' eyes on them.

Hunter led the way to Remus' rooms, being that he had been there more then Sirius had. Hunter jumped into the door, causing it to open, and walked in to see that Remus was looking at a portrait of Sirius. Snuffles went over to Remus instantly, with sad puppy-dog eyes, and nudged his hand. Remus ignored the sensation of a dog's head against his hand, thinking it was only his imagination.

Snuffles whined and Remus looked down and gasped. "..._Snuffles_...?" he screeched.

Hunter roared softly and plopped himself down onto the main chamber's rug. Snuffles licked Remus' hand and barked softly.

Remus swivelled in his chair causing himself to flop on the floor besides Snuffles. He wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and started to cry. "Merlin, I wish that you weren't just my imagination... or else I wish that you could stay with me forever..." Remus chocked on a sob. "If I never get the chance to say it... I love you, Snuffles... but I love your human form more, I love Padfoot..."

As Remus cried this into Snuffles' coat, Snuffles shifted back into his human form. "Merlin, I love you too, Moony... and never doubt it."

Remus jumped in Sirius' arms; "My...goddess...Sirius...are you _real_?"

Sirius laughed and kissed Remus passionately. When they came up of air, Sirius voiced, "Yes, Moony, I'm real."

Remus hugged Sirius, tears streaming his eyes. "How long are you going to be here...?" Sirius frowned not comprehending what Remus was asking. "When do you have to go back to the spirit world?" Remus clarified.

Sirius chuckled. "Ask Harry, he can better answer that then I can."

"No one knows where Harry is though."

"Have you looked at the other creature in this room, Moony? Hunter, come here please." Hunter gracefully rose from his spot and walked to Sirius, then sat. "Remus, this is Hunter... Or should I say, Harry Potter."

Hunter growled and then shifted back into human form; grinning when he was sure that all of his cloths had come with him. "Hiya, Remus."

Remus' eyes grew slightly larger and then he laughed. "I should have known that you'd be an animagus at some point in his life... Hunter, huh?"

"Yeah, that's my animal name... Otherwise I'm Shadow."

"How long do I have with Sirius, Harry?"

Harry smiled tenderly. "For as long as you both as you both shall live," he chuckled softly before continuing, "he's not dead, Remy and he won't be leaving unless, of course, you're with him..."

Remus grinned evilly and said, "We should get Scales up here, don't you think, Padfoot?"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Moony." Remus quickly wrote a note on some parchment and told Hedwig, who had mysteriously appeared when Hunter had turned back into Harry, to take it to a certain Snake. She flew off and soon Harry realised that he might not want to know who Scales was. "He should be here soon, don't you think, Moony?"

"Yes, he should be... Dobby!" Remus finished. Dobby appeared and bowed his head. "Get us some scotch and four glasses."

"Yes, of course, sir."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door. Harry shivered and shifted back into being a tiger. "Come on in, Scales, we have company."

Suddenly Hunter realised that he recognised the odour that was coming from the entity known as Scales, it was Severus. He hissed softly and circled around Severus as he walked in the door. Severus paled at the large cat and cringed. "What did you need...Oh...Merlin, _Padfoot_?"

Sirius laughed and hugged Severus, "I'm a lot harder to kill then people think, Scales."

Severus chuckled. "I can see that... Harry will be happy to see you."

Remus smirked. "I think that you'll be frightened to see Harry again though, Scales. Every sly inch of him..."

Hunter took the cue to rub his face against Severus' knee, trying to get the proper attention. Severus looked down. "When did you get a tiger, Moony?" Remus handed Severus and Sirius each a glass of scotch and chuckled.

"I'd like you to meet Hunter, an animagus like ourselves," Sirius sneered.

"What's his name or do I know him?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look. "I think you know him. His alias is Shadow, but I doubt that bit of information helps at all. He's a student of yours."

Severus looked into the dazzling green eyes and frowned. He recognised those eyes; they were the same as his lover's eyes but for being almond shaped. "Harry...?"

Hunter shifted quickly and hugged Severus. "Scales, huh?"

Severus gasped. "When'd you learn to do that?"

"These past few days; I've been with Sirius getting the art mastered." Severus drank his glass quickly and sighed.

"Oh, really and you couldn't tell me, I find it hard to believe that you've been hiding something so simple from me...but we'll just have to discuss it later. Goodnight, Moony, Padfoot."

"G'night, Scales, Shadow, sleep well."


	10. The Plan

Chapter 10: The Plan

Blaise chuckled as Harry, Draco, Severus, and himself were snickering about how to throw the party. It was a week before Valentine's Day and a week for the four of them to turn the Snake's Den into a proper place for their party. To where Blaise was going to announce his engagement with Ron.

"Blaise, why do you want to make sure that we're partly sober for the party?"

He smirked. "I guess you'll have to wait and see... why, Sev..."

Almost everything was set... the only thing that wasn't set was how to get their lovers to the party. Of course, that was Severus' and Draco's problem, being that they had volunteered to do that one part. Blaise smirked. This was going to be good.

Severus grinned stupidly and touched his arm, the Mark shivering under the light pressure. They had to get Ron and Hermione to the den without trouble and they, Draco and he, didn't have a clue as to how.

Suddenly Draco sneered and looked at Severus. "I know, send them to a detention at the Potions classroom and then bring them here, saying that you have to get something or else that their detention will be carried out here."

Blaise grinned, "Brilliant Draco." They laughed at their idiotic plan and turned to look at the clock on the wall. Ten at night, Harry shivered.

"I'm going to go to bed, my friends; I'll see you in the morning."

Valentines Day arrived a little too quickly for the boys of Slytherin. Everything was on schedule, yes, but that didn't mean that they were ready to do everything that came into their minds during planning. Severus had already left to go get Ron and Hermione, Blaise was arguing with Dobby to go and bring their food and drinks up, Harry and Draco were sitting by the fire talking; the evening was perfect.

Severus walked in with two dumfounded students following him. Draco and Blaise walked to their sides and kissed their lovers softly. Harry smirked and mumbled, "You're late Severus. What took you three so long?"

Severus sighed inaudibly and said, "Filch."

The group laughed and drank for several hours. "May I have your attention, please?" Blaise asked his friends. At their nod he continued, "I would like to announce to everyone that Ron and I are going to be married," Blaise's voice was slightly slurred. Everyone blinked and then cheered. Ron just blushed deeply. It was a good day for lovers... and a good day for the start of their futures.


	11. Dark Risings

Chapter 11: Dark Risings

Spring time had always been a favourite point in the seasons for Severus because during the first week of spring several rare and tedious ingredients were in plenty. He could always stock up on those ingredients in a single week and never run out until the next spring. It was one of the few things in his life that were simple. The man glanced at his lover, his hand spayed across Severus' chest, and he chuckled mutely.

Harry shifted slightly, his head moving up to nestle against Severus' arm; sighed. He shivered and tugged the blankets over them. "I'm here, Harry," Severus voiced softly. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and then let himself drift back into slumber.

Severus opened his eyes to a dark and desolate area where he felt recognition to the strange place he found himself now. Where was Harry, his mind wondered as he started towards the dark foreboding towers that marred the crystalline sky. Severus feared for Harry in such a place; evil radiated form the very depths of this region. He froze in mid-step. He did know where he was, he was at La Château de le Sombre Maître; the castle of the Dark Lord. Merlin, Severus pleaded, don't let Harry be in there.

He walked into the castle with ease, he'd been summoned here on a few occasions, but he was unprepared for what he had found within the desolate walls. Harry was bound, naked, before a throng of unhappy Death Eaters which were surrounding him. Severus repressed a sob as a whip lashed onto Harry's delicate body; he gasped in pain. Lucius stepped into the middle of the circle and sneered at Harry.

"Everything would be easier if you'd just give in, Harry Potter; it is now your destiny to lead the Death Eaters into victory. You already know that...so why are you fighting us?"

Another whipped hit Harry before he answered. "I can't accept my destiny because you wouldn't... a) follow my orders, b) treat me with respect, and c) you refuse to accept a turncoat back into your ranks; among other things of course..."

"Of course," Lucius muttered quietly, "but you know that those things could be corrected with a simple solution of you joining us; as to the matter of accepting back the traitor... We'll accept him back if you so desire it, but only if you are our lord," he paused, smirking, "which you are not, as of yet."

Severus saw the look in Harry's eyes, knew that he would surrender. "Harry, don't listen to them," Severus was lashed from behind, cutting his phrase off midway. Severus was about to black out.

He heard Harry scream for him, but he couldn't respond. Additionally, he heard Lucius' muttering, "I'll kill you myself this time, so no one can screw up."

Severus shot up from the bed his was in and looked over to the face beside him, slightly confused, and blinked. It had been a dream; they were in his rooms at Hogwarts. Harry cocked his head to one side and stretched so his lips would brush against Severus' own. "What's wrong, love?"

"Just a dream, Harry, sorry for waking you," he whispered. Harry just shook his head and got out of bed. "What are you doing," Severus inquired softly.

"I'm getting ready for class, breakfast starts in twenty minutes from now," Harry's voice faded, "anyway, I need to talk to Draco about our transfiguration project." Severus nodded as Harry dressed and fled.

A month had passed Severus by and one of the only things that he could remember was his nightmares of Harry and Lucius. He knew that he had nothing to fear, at least not in a jealous way between the two, but that still didn't ease Severus' heart. Each night the vision would differ from the last only slightly in the beginning but the ending result was always disastrous to him.

Severus sighed; last night had been the worst. Harry had become the Dark Lord, had killed Sirius, nearly killed him, and had taken Lucius as his lover. In reality most of that dream would only be a dream, but Harry was most likely to become the new Dark Lord. He was already well on his way, his mind whispered.

Severus frowned as he looked across the dais at Albus, Minerva, Remus, and Sirius. They all feared the rising of a new Dark Lord, double worried that the position would be filled by Harry; that they'd have to either join their friend and family or kill him. Severus looked into his soul; he knew he would be loyal to Harry no matter what... But would the others think that as well? Would they understand Severus' decision if it came to that? Severus didn't know and that bothered him.

He glanced at his young lover and his closest Slytherin friends and sighed, they too were feeling the darkness rise within Harry's body. Though they didn't understand what it was as easily as the teachers did; that wasn't entirely true. Several students had already sworn to be loyal to Harry and accepted a Mark of Harry's choosing. He wrapped his hand around his Mark, Harry's design; Severus sighed and glanced at Hermione and Ron, both of whom looked like they had insufficient sleep, they two were feeling the restlessness of what was happening to Harry.

Severus returned his gaze to the dais and heard Minerva mutter softly to Albus, "With only three weeks left of school... I'm afraid of what might occur with Harry," she paused, "Or to what extent he could rise to become the next Dark Lord. What will we, or the Order, do if that occurs?"

Albus sighed; looking out at Harry with weary eyes. "I don't know." Severus, Minerva, Remus and Sirius blinked; Albus actually didn't know what to do at a given situation, this could be very bad. Albus lowered his head and looked back to meet Severus' eyes. "Severus... Tell Harry to come up to my office after dinner tonight. Minerva, tell all the staff the same; I think its time to talk about what's going to happen." Both Severus and Minerva nodded. Albus gazed at Remus for a second, "Issue a summons, an ordinary one, let us see how many Order members we can get there as well." Remus smiled slightly and nodded.

Harry glanced at the dais and sighed; they were talking about him. He locked eyes with Severus and cocked his head to one side in questioning. Severus glanced towards the doors and nodded. Harry nodded in agreement.

After a short while Harry left the Great Hall and walked to his class; Advanced Potions with the Gryffindors. Severus told him about the meeting and then continued with the preparations for the N.E.W.T. Potion Practical. That was the only thing for the Slytherins and the Gryffindors to do that day anyway. After the initial brewing, which took until the school was called to lunch, Harry and the others only ate a small bit; they were going to have to test their potions and then write a four or more foot report about the potion's history, it's properties, it's effects, and it's ingredients with their histories.

Harry walked slowly into the Great Hall for dinner, casting a dark glare at his lover. He laughed as he heard Draco whispering, "You think the Potion N.E.W.T was bad; wait until you see what McGonagall and Flitwick are planning, at least we didn't have to write the entire day!" Harry nodded; it was true; he already knew that McGonagall was going to have them write a ten foot paper about some spell they'd already learned. Unlike Severus who introduced the potion today, well today... But with the added instructions it was simple, well, the paper wasn't but as a whole it was simple.

Dinner ended far too soon for Harry's sake. He really didn't want to go to this meeting, but as always Severus was already on his way to Harry's side to take him up to the Headmaster's Office. "I really don't want to do this tonight, Severus," he murmured softly as they began walking. Severus said nothing as they made their way and he sighed as they reached the stair.

"If it was only going to be me, Albus, Minerva and you... I'd say I'd extend your apologies but this meeting is not with just us, so you must go."

Albus nodded to Severus as he took his seat and Harry took his own. He looked around the room, spelled to be larger then it already was, and decided that everyone was there that should be. "I've called this meeting because it has come to my attention that there have been some dark risings that need to be addressed."

A gasp reverberated throughout the room; Poppy asking meekly, "Where Albus?"

As the attention returned to Albus, Harry realised what this meeting was really about. "From me, Madam," Harry voiced in a whisper.

"What! From Harry, but that's impossible," Professor Sprout accused.

Albus answered this time, "No, Harry is correct, it is from him... This meeting is to discuss what is happening, and what we are going to do about it."

All eyes turned to Harry, and beside him, Severus. Harry stayed quiet as his companion spoke, "Harry has been fighting evil a new way all year. Instead of fighting battles outside of the school or Voldemort doing something to hinder him, Harry has been fighting the overpowering wills of the Death Eaters. They have made it their mission to have Harry become the new Dark Lord," Severus' voice faded, knowing what Harry was about to add.

"And they're winning..."

Minerva closed her eyes, sighing; Albus nodded in understanding, it must be difficult to fight them all the time. Several people took a few steps back, doubly so if they were close to Harry. Severus' eyes looked haunted; he'd been dreading this conversation all year. Albus spoke, "Harry, please explain to them what you mean."

"Since I defeated the previous Dark Lord, you all must have learned that I had inherited some of his powers; well, in truth, I received all of them...compiled with my own, well," Harry stopped, unsure.

"It makes him twice as powerful as Voldemort had been and at least half stronger then Albus, but Harry has control of that aspect of what's happening," Severus inserted for Harry.

Harry smiled slightly in thanks. "The big problem has been the Death Eaters; they're demanding my succession into Dark Lorddom. I've been fighting them but when this year ends and I graduate... They'll be hammering me as hard as they can. When that happens..." Harry just turned his gaze to Fawkes, unable to formulate his next thoughts into sentences.

"What will happen?" Flitwick asked in a frown.

Albus looked at both, Severus and Harry, neither was going to answer. "Harry will then become the Dark Lord because he'll be unable to fight it," Albus and Minerva whispered in the near silence. A breathless gasp escaped from the staff members as they realised what was going to happen.

"Isn't there anything that we can do help him?" Remus murmured.

Albus looked at Harry, wondering the same thing. "No, there is nothing that anyone can do... I've all ready become so close to becoming the Dark Lord that I'm beyond all help."

Poppy glanced at him, "There was a point that we could have stopped this?"

Severus sighed; "Harry went beyond all help when he saved Dean Thomas' life. He had to use a vast amount of Dark magic to save him... Our only reason for calling this meeting was to discuss what is going to happen when he becomes the Dark Lord."

Sirius shivered; "He'll become the main evil, ruling the Death Eaters by what they want; Harry won't truly be in control of them." He glanced at Severus then at Albus. "He'll end up having to be worse then Voldemort was..."

"Actually," Harry interrupted, "I'll be in perfect control after about a week." Harry smirked; "Being that I will be twice as dangerous as their previous lord... They'll do as I say, or I can guarantee that there will be a severe punishment," the voice Harry used to say this in sent shivers up everybody's spine. Even Severus. Pure twisted torture laced and dripped from that statement and everyone could tell Harry was just waiting to be able to do the devious thoughts that had derived in his mind as he accepted and practiced his powers.

Remus inquired softly, "You mean to say that you will be in control and could potentially use the Death Eaters for whatever you choose," his voice grew softer, "you could use them for," Remus paused, searching for a word, "maters of the Order."

Harry smirked; he knew the Order was thinking about conspiring against Fudge. "Yes, I could order them to do something of that," he stopped, smirking, "_particular_ nature."

At this all of the Order members smiled, understanding the implications of Harry's answer. They realised what type of ally Harry could be; it could be wondrous. Albus spoke, "What will we do for the week, or so, that Harry isn't in control of them; being that we've all just silently agreed to have the Dark Lord be an important member of the Order?"

Minerva chuckled; "We'll keep the minister off his case until we are untied... then it really doesn't matter."

Everyone shared a smile and then looked over to Harry, who gasped in pain, eyes closed. Severus reached towards him and then screamed, falling to the floor clutching his left arm and the Mark. Blood was welling around Severus' hand and Harry was silently screaming. Harry's eyes opened to reveal deepest green, nearly black, and angry. Severus relaxed, the pain subsiding; his arm still seeping blood sluggishly.

Albus' face had a sheen of fear instead of the usual joy and Minerva had transformed into her cat self and had hid under Albus' desk.

After another few moments, Severus asked softly, "What is it, Harry?" but Harry was unhearing. He pulled himself off the floor and moved over to Harry; the closer he got, the more powerful the dark waves were that escaped Harry's enraged body.

Harry's hands began to glow an Avada green. Only Severus could hear what Harry spoke. _This is the last time, Nott! I told you that if you tried to force me to become the Dark Lord sooner then I have agreed than I would kill you. So this time, I hold to my vow... Avada Kedavra._ Harry's eyes returned to normal quickly. His gaze landing on the bleeding Mark on Severus' arm; "Oh, Severus, I'm sorry; here let me heal that..." Harry moved to Severus' side and waved his hand over the Mark, it healed without a spell. "Forgive me, I lost control momentarily... I need to be excused; others with the Mark need tending to...Severus, explain what happened."

Harry fled as Severus' returned to his seat, eyes weary, noting the confused look in the other faces he begin to explain, "Avery Nott has been trying to force Harry into becoming the Dark Lord and Harry swore that if he tried to do it again that he'd kill him," Severus paused but decided there was no better way for him to explain, "...and he just did. Unfortunately, Harry didn't realise what he was doing to the Mark before he killed Nott, so as his pain and anger grew we, anyone with the Mark, was met with his wraith...He'll heal everyone who's within Hogwarts and let the others suffer for a while," Severus smirked, "as a way to confirm that he will kill them if they try anything else to persuade him before schools out."

Albus chuckled and turned to look under his desk, "You can come out now." Minerva quickly returned to her seat. "Severus," Albus began seriously, "who else has the Mark in Hogwarts?"

"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan have the Mark... there are others that are to be Marked...but they are unharmed."


	12. Weasley Trust

Chapter 12: Weasley Trust

"Love, what's wrong?" a male voice quipped from the adjoining room. Ron glanced at the open door and sighed. Blaise walked out of the room with bandages in his hands; his left arm already wrapped well, though blood spots were already seeping through. "I'm sure Harry will come and heal our Marks soon, but please let me wrap it up."

As Blaise began to dress the Mark on Ron's arm he heard Ron mutter; "It's not that..."

He finished his work and then knelt between Ron's knees. "What is it then, Ron?"

"I got a letter from my brother in Romania..."

"Charlie...?"

Ron nodded as he continued, "It seems that he and Bill are in a huge fight, Bill has even moved back to London to work at Gringotts again... Charlie fears that there isn't a way to fix things between them and has asked for my advice," Ron paused, "only thing is, I don't know what to do."

Blaise leaned up and kissed Ron's lips softly. "What would you do if it were us?"

Ron puzzled over it for a few moments. "Try to make it up to you, talk to you...but the thing is, Charlie is more of the one who doesn't know how to say what he means or what to say in person; Bill wouldn't accept a letter, that's why Charlie is so worried, he doesn't know what to do without writing it down first."

He gazed into his lover's Gryffindor eyes and sighed, "Then as soon as Harry comes and heals us lets take a little leave to see Bill; let us talk to him for Charlie."

Ron smiled; "That would be great but... we still have two N.E.W.T. s to take, we couldn't leave."

"Ron, I'll let you in on a little secret; all we have to do is be able to perform a particular spell for Flitwick and a paper for Minerva that we could write now and turn it in by the time we leave. Rumour has it that her paper is required to be ten feet, but it's not. It just has to cover the spell adequately."

His eyes were shining as he asked, "What spell, Blaise?"

Blaise grinned darkly, "Tipidious Spell... do you remember it?" Ron nodded; it was a spell he had learned in sixth year, it transformed objects from around the house into magical substances. A normal steel teapot could turn into a wolfsbane potion or other such things; Snape and McGonagall had both taught it to them, to emphasize the importance of it and what it could be used for...need a healing potion transfigure a napkin into one, it could save your life. Writing an essay on that would be wonderfully easy.

"I believe that we should get to work don't you agree, love?"

"Yes," Blaise muttered softly as he reached over for some parchment. "I'll be in the study, you go a head and work here; less distraction that way..." he blushed slightly as he turned towards the adjacent study door. As he left, Ron smiled and put his quill to the paper; he was determined to complete this assignment tonight, as well as performing the charm for Flitwick.

Both tasks the boys completed with ease and turned their projects in before breakfast, as shocking as it was, and nearly gave Minerva a heart-attack, Ronald Weasley had turned in his N.E.W.T. s early. But before they had left to turn their essays in, Harry had knocked on the door. He was asking to look at their Marks. He healed them right then, saying he was sorry at least a thousand times.

They left for Bill's flat. He had a good-sized apartment in a wizarding neighbourhood of London. In truth, though, it was located behind Knockturn Ally. Ron knocked loudly on the large oak doors and as Bill's voice asked who it was, Ron bellowed, "BILL!"

They both could hear Bill's voice quiver as he inquired, "Ron...?" Ron pounded on the door once more, and, Bill, though hesitant, opened the door a crack. "What do you want Ron? You should be at school!" (rofl…I think it'd be better if Bill just let him in, I can't see darling, adorable sweetheart Ronald Weasley breaking down the door, just cause he was upset over a fight that isn't even his.).

"I think you know exactly why I'm here!" Ron snapped and Bill moved backwards into the living room, fearing the wild look in Ron's eyes and the mirth in Blaise's. Bill attempted to direct Ron in a conversation that was far from the reason that he was there; somehow he knew that Ron had spoken to Charlie and that he had to delay the inevitable, "Are you just giving up on the N.E.W.T. s?"

Blaise spoke first, "No, we finished our N.E.W.T. s yesterday; as for school, we had a family matter to attend to..." Blaise went silent as Ron shot him a glare.

"Why the BLOODY HELL did you leave Charlie?"

"Very discrete, Ron!" Blaise muttered as Bill shrunk back against the far wall in the living room.

Bill looked at Blaise with fear in his eyes; Charlie asked Ron to come talk to him about why he had left? Merlin, he was dead! "Things just aren't working out for us anymore, that's all." Bill hoped that would be enough to satisfy his youngest brother.

"Oh, is that it? Then why did you leave without a word?" Blaise nodded, Ron did have a point.

Damn it all to hell, couldn't Charlie keep anything to himself? "Look, Ron, it's none of your business why we split... We just did things weren't working out on many different levels. If Charlie asked you to come find out why I left then tell him to ask our brother-in-law, all right? I need to go find those three anyway, why don't you come with and ask Oliver about him and Charlie!" As Bill said the last sentence tears began to spill down his face.

It was clear to Blaise that Bill hadn't wanted to leave, or at least he still loved Charlie, and so whatever was wrong was cutting them both deeply. "Ron, settle down; Bill tell us what happened." Blaise's voice was soft, comforting and yet still commanding. Slytherin like...

Bill sat down on his couch and motioned for them to join him. "I'd have to say that things between us started to get bad when Charlie insisted on adopting a child; he knew that I am NOT ready for children but he was already looking around at the orphanage. After a long battle of wills, I won. Things started to go great again, until about three weeks ago..."

Bill paused, unable to speak. He swished his wand and three glasses of water appeared before them. He took a drink as Blaise encouraged him to continue. "What happened then?" his voice low and had a timber to it that sent a shiver down Ron's spine.

Bill glanced at them and then continued, "I woke up one night and went to get something to drink, when I got back Charlie was moaning. Being that we're the only ones in the house, I felt that him moaning was strange. As I grew closer and laid back down I heard Charlie moan "Oliver" extremely loudly and clearly. The next morning he and I fought about it. It happened three other times, each moaning Oliver's name and gasping right after. I was going to let it slide, until it got worse..."

Bill gazed off into the fireplace, which ignited. A slight blush crept up onto his face, "We were making love one night and he... and he gasped loudly and moaned HIS name again. The next day I was gone, a note on the pillow saying goodbye."

Ron and Blaise both shuddered; moaning someone else's name in the middle of making love was extremely bad... and tacky. "Bill," Ron began softly, "would you at least consider talking to Charlie," he paused, then added, "with us there?"

Bill looked into his brother's eyes and sighed. "If you promise to keep us at separate corners?"

Blaise nodded and turned to the Floo. As he summoned Charlie, Ron went over and put a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Do you still have your pensieve?" Bill nodded and got up, retrieving the requested item. "Thanks, this might be able to sort things out." Again, Bill nodded. Charlie entered the room, his arm in a sling, and Blaise lead him over to a chair where Ron soon joined him. Blaise went and joined Bill on the couch again. "Charlie," Ron started with a fixed tone of control in his voice, "Bill seems to think that you're cheating on him."

The expression on Charlie's face was one of pure shock. "That's insane, Bill; you know how much I love you, why would I sleep with someone else?"

Blaise spoke in Bill's stead; "Charlie, from what it sounds like you're either sleeping with someone else or that you fantasize about it every night."

Charlie blinked several times trying to place what was being said. "Oliver, you think I'm sleeping with Oliver."

Bill nodded; "Yes, and there was time too... A month ago, he and the twins were visiting us. George, Fred and I went to observe the Ridgebacks, while you took Oliver to look at your darling water dragon. There was plenty of time to get a few good rounds in before we met back up!"

Charlie sighed. "If you'd be so kind to remember, I also broke my arm again while they were there; defending YOU from the mommy Emeraldback, because you thought her baby was adorable!"

Bill glared at his ex. "What has that got to do with anything?"

Charlie looked at Ron and the pensieve beside him. "I take it that's for me to use?" Ron nodded and Charlie proceeded to put two different memories into it. "The first I'll show you is the first time I broke my arm!"

_Charlie was lying in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, Oliver, it had to have been Oliver's first year, was walking over to Charlie. He sat besides him and helped him drink out of a water glass. Poppy hadn't had a chance to mend his arm yet, but she'd be over as soon as a few others were taken care of. Charlie didn't mind, at least he wasn't alone._

"_Charlie, what happened up there?"_

"_Bludger to the arm, rather painful actually, but Poppy's no pain charm works wonders while I wait." Charlie smiled, "Why, Oliver?"_

"_I was trying to figure out what happened, it was so misty that I was having trouble following..." Oliver blushed, "And you're like an older brother to me, I was worried."_

_Charlie chuckled softly, "That's sweet Oliver, but I'm fine. If you don't believe me, go ask Bill." Oliver smiled and nodded, reaching over to lightly move the ice that was slipping off Charlie's arm. Unfortunately, Oliver pushed a little too hard and Charlie moaned in pain, "Oliver," loudly._

_Oliver moved instantly and screeched softly, "Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry; please forgive me, I didn't mean to honestly! Please don't get mad at me... I'm so sorry!" _

Bill's eyes were wide, it sounded the exact same as his moaning did when he was asleep. "Oh," Bill mumbled quietly.

Ron inquired, "What about when you moaned his name in the middle of... um, you know," Ron's face burning to become the same shade of his flame hair.

Blaise chuckled at his lover's modesty and finished his sentence for Charlie who didn't quite understand. "When you two were making love, you moaned Oliver's name once... the night before you woke up to find Bill gone."

Charlie blushed, "Geez, Bill, why'd ya tell them about that? Can't you keep your trap shut!" Bill just smirked softly and waited for Charlie to answer the question. "I was going to have you watch this with just us... but if you'd rather they watch us then..."

Bill blushed a darker red than his hair and looked at them. "Could you give us a moment?"

Ron and Blaise walked down the hall to sit in Bill's bedroom. Charlie nodded as they were out of sight and moved with the next memory.

_Bill was thrusting into Charlie with only passion to guide him; he was lost for the lover's instinct to be gentle with his lover... He gasped and Charlie moaned. He could tell that they were both close; could see that Charlie was about to lose the battle. Bill's features blazed with pleasure as he climaxed; Charlie following only seconds behind. They lay there, cuddled together for a few moments when Charlie gasped and as Bill moved to see what was wrong heard Charlie moan, "Oliver..."_

_Over Bill's shoulder Oliver stood, beat red and turning away. The Floo was still open, he'd just arrived; before another word could be uttered he fled into the fire. This left Charlie gaping at the fireplace and Bill's betrayed eyes glimmering with tears as he stood and fled into the other room. _

Bill rushed Charlie; squeezing him tightly as he started to cry into Charlie's shoulder. "Merlin, Charlie, I'm sorry I should have trusted you... Can you forgive me...?"

Charlie's eyes brimmed with unspilt tears. "How do I know that you'll trust me, like I've always trusted you? As much as I want to forgive you and take you back, I can't if it could happen all over again."

Bill wheezed and turned away from Charlie, reaching for something on the bookshelf. When he turned around, tears were falling harshly down Bill's cheeks. "Charlie, I can promise that I will always trust you. I can promise that I'll always ask you about things, if something seems to be amiss. I can promise you so many things...but, it's not enough; not anymore...

"So let me offer you a promise that you can choose to accept or not... I offer myself and all that comes with that bond... Marry me, Charlie," Bill's voice faded as he held up their father's first wedding ring, not the one he now wore which was his renewing of vows ring—his second wedding ring. Charlie gazed down at the plain silver ring, how had Bill gotten it...? Should he take on this new commitment, when he wasn't sure if Bill was ready for marriage... let alone children?

Bill paled; Charlie was actually considering not accepting. If he didn't accept, Bill didn't know what he would do; though, he did know that living was not high on the list. Charlie began to cry; "Yes, Bill, of course yes." Bill's eyes glowed brighter than they ever had and he kissed Charlie with a passion as fierce as the flames in the hearth.

"Merlin," Bill whispered in praise as he sensually removed Charlie's shirt, "I'd thought I'd lost you."

Charlie gasped as his silk shirt vanished only seconds later, "I love you Bill..." Charlie's pants and boxers were stripped quickly.

"And I you," he whispered as he entered Charlie with a shuddered sigh. "And I you..."

It seemed like hours later, full night had descended upon the small apartment, as Bill awoke to Charlie's soft moan of contempt as Charlie wrapped him in a loving embrace. Bill chuckled and pulled Charlie to his feet; "Come on, love; let's go to bed."

Charlie nodded and followed Bill into the bedroom when they both blinked in shock. There on the bed was Blaise and Ron; curled upon Blaise's robe, Ron's robe covering their naked bodies from view. Charlie chuckled whispering into Bill's ear, "Maybe we shouldn't have left them alone for so long?" Bill only smiled. "Should we wake them and tell them to get back to Hogwarts?"

Bill gazed at the two vulnerable figures on his bed. "No, let's get them under the covers; it's freezing tonight... You get one, I'll get the other." Charlie smiled and pulled Ron into his arms; Bill hauling Blaise into his grasp. Charlie glared at the robes and they flung themselves off the bed and the covers pulled themselves open to admit the four. Charlie placed Ron in front of Blaise and had them cuddling as he climbed between Blaise and Bill, snuggling happily into Bill's embrace.


	13. Hormonal Exchange

Chapter 13: Hormonal Exchange

"Draco Lucifer Malfoy!" Hermione's voice bellowed from the upstairs study of the hall, "Get in here NOW!"

Draco raced up the steps and down the hall; thinking, Merlin what have I done now? He entered the door to see Hermione on the floor, a shelf of books looming only inches from her. "Honey," he gasped as he raised his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." The bookcase returned to its place; the books still within it. "Hermione, are you alight?"

"What are you trying to do, KILL ME?" she screamed as she pulled herself off the ground. "This place is unsuitable for everything besides bacteria. Get this place together or I'm gone." With that she stormed out to the room, a book in her hands. Draco just blinked at her wake; she'd leave him over the state of the house... That was insane and coming from a pureblood that was saying something.

"Draco Lucifer Malfoy! Why are there Slytherin sheets where I had put black ones this morning! Fix it NOW!"

"The sheets...? Merlin, this can't continue... That's the twelfth complaint in five hours; what next the house-elves aren't getting worked enough?" Draco sighed. "Where did she learn my full name?"

"Draco, come here please; I want you to shag me senseless!" Draco walked up to the bedroom, glancing at Hermione. He kissed her passionately and she shoved him back. "Who do you think you are? Get your hands off me... How dare you try to violate me in such a manner? Leave my sight immediately!"

Draco did just that, he stormed out of the room and went to the foyer. Once there he donned a cloak and fled into the night. Hermione didn't even seem to notice until the next morning and she realised what she had done. Instantly she began to cry and called Ron, who wasn't at the Burrow; then she called Harry, who according to Severus was with Remus and Sirius. Panicked, Hermione called Oliver; he'd always been a friend and she hoped that today was one of those days.

"Hello," Oliver's dishevelled voice echoed over the phone.

"Oliver, its Hermione..." her voice stopped. "I need a friend."

There was a pause. "Do you want to come over so we can talk?"

"Yeah, where would I Floo to?"

Oliver chuckled on the other line, "Trickster's Cove, I'll be waiting." The phone was hung up on Oliver's end. Hermione sighed and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fire.

"Trickster's Cove!" she called as she released the powder into the fire. The scene shifted into a small room where a man, she dimly recognised as Oliver, stood. "Oliver," she gasped, falling into his awaiting arms. She sobbed her story to him as he led her to the couch in the other room.

After a few moments of thought, Oliver suggested, "Could you be pregnant? It would accommodate the bazaar mood swings."

Hermione only paled and hesitated for a moment before replying, "I don't know, I guess it could be possible," again a short pause, "I'll have to get a test."

Oliver smiled. "I'll have Fred get one at the market, he should be home soon; wait here while I tell him." Oliver retreated to another room, talking softly to someone else. He re-entered with a smile. "He'd be glad to get one fore you, but he request that you test yourself here where we can make sure you well."

"Alright, Oliver." Fred arrived shortly afterwards with a test for her and as she vanished to use it she paled. She feared that she was pregnant, again, and that this time Draco would leave her truly. She waited as the results appeared on the test. It tested positive; she screamed.

"Hermione!" Oliver called quickly.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked as they both started to open the door. She shook her head no. "What is it?"

"I'm with child... and, and Draco's left me."

"What?" Oliver asked and Fred gasped, "When...why?"

Hermione looked to the floor. "I was being a hormonal mood swing infested woman who found everything irritating; I finely yelled at his to leave and he," Hermione paused, "he did."

"Why don't we go talk to him... where is he?" Fred offered softly.

"My guess would be with either Blaise or Harry."

Blaise glanced worriedly at his best friend; Draco had been at his house for a week, mopping. Apparently, he and Hermione had broken up (over extremely bazaar reasons) and it was obvious that Draco hadn't wanted too. Draco would sit, staring into the hearth, and (truly) cry for hours; it killed Blaise to see him like this.

As Blaise was contemplating this, though, Ron walked into the house with Oliver, Fred and—Holy shit—Hermione. Blaise raised quickly and bolted towards them. "Love, why did you bring _her_ here? Don't you think I have enough problems without you bringing a war into my house?"

Hermione's eyes shown brightly at his words, "So Draco is here?" She sounded hopeful. Blaise nodded before he had the thought to lie about his whereabouts. Hermione raced in and it seemed almost magical how quickly she found him in the master bedroom; sitting in a bathrobe by the fire. "Oh, Draco...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Draco's gaze shifted into Hermione's eyes and he sighed. Why was she here? "Is there something you require from me, Miss Granger?" his voice was strained indifferent, but it had a mild tone of defeat hidden within.

"I, I want you to come home, Drake," Hermione paused, she was scared. She was worried that he'd do exactly what he had said that he wouldn't, that he'd say good luck with the child and disappear. "I'm... I'm pregnant."

Draco's expression shifted into one of shock. "You, you're, you're with child...?" Hermione nodded, her fear reaching her eyes. "Is that why... you were so moody?"

"Yes, hun, that's why." He smiled watery and wrapped his arms around her; she murmured, "I love you," right before he kissed her.

They parted and she smiled. "Let's go home, honey," Draco said and Flooed themselves back to the Hall.


	14. Request Fulfilled

Chapter 14: Request Fulfilled

Lucius smiled at Harry as he donned the magnificent cloak of the ritual. Soon, things would be complete; Harry Potter would be the ruler of the world, and Lucius would be besides him. Harry glanced over looking at Lucius with a smirk in place. "Did you get my invitations ... my summons sent out, Lucius?"

He bowed swiftly, "Yes, my lord; all on your list has been called. I've also summoned your most trusted and loyal followers." Harry nodded absently. "My lord, may I ask you something?"

Harry sighed; "You may, Malfoy."

"If it is not to bold of me to ask, why did you invite Albus Dumbledore, and the Order, to your succession ceremony?"

Harry grinned darkly; "You'll see soon enough, Lucius, be patient. Now, be a good boy and make sure everyone's playing nice." As Harry watched him go, he felt arms around his waist. "Hello, Severus, my love; why are you back here, you know that you aren't to come to me until I've become the new Dark Lord."

Severus bowed his head, resting atop Harry's shoulder, and whispered, "Forgive me, my lord, but I had to tell you that Draco is here, hiding in the crowd; him & his pregnant wife."

"Thank you Severus, now go, I'll summon you later." They both fled; Severus to his hiding place in the walls, Harry to the coronation chamber. He entered and smirked at the Death Eater crowd that wasn't expecting him to be standing so willingly before them. Lucius began the rite.

It seemed like it lasted for hours, which it very well could have, and Harry was about to erupt when Lucius called the final verse. He motioned for Harry to the front of the alter and pointed his wand at a teenage girl, bound on the floor. Harry sighed; he had known that he'd have to kill at the end but he'd been hoping to skip it all the same. He raised his hand and whispered, "I know no remorse," a line that Tom had told him long ago as the ending of the Dark Lord Ritual, "so mote it be! Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot from his hand and wrapped itself around the girl, killing her instantly. A gasp reverberated throughout the room as he proved his prowess to his followers. The killing curse was supposed to be impossible to cast without a wand, Harry was far stronger then anyone would have guessed. This display only showed his followers that disobeying would get them killed, wither or not he was near them; Nott coming to mind for many before him. He chuckled mutely and smiled.

Severus entered the room, walking confidently towards the new Dark Lord. Seeing him Lucius uttered, "Kill the traitor and protect our lord!" The Death Eaters scrambled into action. Severus halted in a circle of wand-tips. "I'll kill you myself this time, so no one can screw up." Severus paled as Lucius spoke the phrase that has haunted his dreams. His wand rose, the lips moved slowly; "Avada... Keda..."

"Halt," Harry's voice resounded throughout the overly packed room. "Do not hinder him further, Lucius; he is late for his report as it is." Harry smirked, now this was priceless. Lucius looked like he had just been racked with the sharp end of a brick. "Additionally, he is _my_ servant, if you disagree that he'll be loyal to me; look at his Mark."

Severus revealed his Mark, so unlike the one he should have had on his forearm. Instead of the skull with the snake, it was a dragon curling around a real emerald embedded in the flesh, its wings outstretched away from its body, a crescent moon between the wings. Lucius glared at it. "What is this, my lord?"

Severus and Harry both smirked darkly. "Why, Lucius, it is my Mark; the one _my_ most trusted followers will receive. There are actually several in this room with one of my Marks." After Harry uttered this Ron, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Sirius and Tonks let their Marks be visible to the crowd. "These are the present members of my innermost court. The rest of you be gone until I need you!" Everyone fled, except the Order members, Lucius last of all.

He was backing out of the room, muttering "Yes, my lord," and "of course, my lord," or "I am your faithful servant, I obey only you," which Harry thought was the funniest of all of the choices. After he had finely left, Harry reclined in his chair.

"God, I am exhausted. Remind me to be angry if I ever have to do that spell again!" Severus simply chuckled. "I know, I could have just used my wand and made it a thousand times easier but I realised that I'd get more respect if I did it the hard way."

Albus walked forward; "That was quite a display of powers back there."

Harry rubbed his forehead; "Can we discuss how Fudge is going to fall in the morning after I've rested a bit and have less of a headache?"

"Sure, Harry."

Harry sighed; life couldn't actually get any worse, could it? He had been fighting the Death Eaters for so long and now he seemed to have this obsession to randomly torture his outer circles. Oh, well; usually they weren't following his orders anyway, but that was not the point. He was still trying to devise a plan with the Order about bringing Fudge down, but he'd get that eventually. Lucius was even more irritating then before and now had the annoying habit to ask why he wasn't in his innermost circle, without actually saying it! Harry was ready to kill Lucius just to get away from the annoying basterd.

Things took a turn for the irritating three weeks later, when Harry had gone to Diagon Ally for supplies. Cornelius Fudge walked over to him and started a conversation. "Hello, Mr. Potter, how have you been?"

"Hello, Minister, I've been doing fine... Tiered but doing fine. How about yourself?"

He smirked. "Good, Mr. Potter. So, what have you been up to being that you are the Boy-Who-Won?"

"I'm preparing to become a teacher at Hogwarts, naturally. Madame Hooch has retired and Albus has decided that Quidditch should be a class; He's asked me to teach it. I was going to become an Auror but I think I've had enough of defeating evil for a lifetime."

"Perfectly understandable, Mr. Potter. I wish you luck at Hogwarts, give my regards to Albus when you see him."

"Of course, Minister... Goodbye." Harry walked off quickly, resisting the urge to reveal what he was. God, he was even more irritating than Lucius and Trelawney combined; _uh, bad image there, have to get away from those thoughts._ Harry entered Snape Hall. He and the Order were going to have a meeting today but if things didn't pick up, Harry feared that he might have to relieve some tension first. Goyle would be perfect for punishment, the whacko had deliberately aided Fudge in stopping a raid a week prior and he hadn't been in the mood since then to punish the moron. Harry focused on the Mark, _Goyle, come to my audience immediately or else._

"Master," his voice whispered as he Apperated before him, "is there something that I can do for you?"

"Tell me, Goyle, why did you betray me to the Ministry? Why tell them about our attack. What did you think it would gain you?" Harry was controlling his voice, he didn't want Goyle to realise how angry he was.

"You're no Dark Lord, Potter! You wouldn't know what to do to us if Severus' life depended on it. I told them about us having a new leader because they can capture you and expose you for what you really are; a fake. I can gain quite a bit from my conversations with them, if you want to know. Fudge is going to give me amnesty for stopping this entire thing once and for all, in addition to a gargantuan reward for the Death Eaters downfall..."

"Enough!" Harry glared at Goyle. Apparently he had to prove his ability to be the Dark Lord again; luckily he had several Death Eaters watching silently from the sides of the room. Harry smirked darkly; _oh, now this could be fun..._ Harry's eyes glittered mischievously, "_Imperio!_" Goyle twisted, trying to avoid the spell but couldn't.

Fudge walked into the Ministry feeling quite please with the most recent turn of events. His spy had contacted him late last night saying that he had some important information that he wanted to pass on. So, Fudge walked into the conference room; Arthur, among other Ministry members were present and their guest of honour. Goyle smiled at Fudge and whispered, "Minister, I'm glad you could see me on such short notice."

"I'm not sure as to which I am at the moment, Mr. Goyle; but by the end of this endeavour I'm sure we'll have come to an understanding." He paused smiling. "So what is this important information that you had to rush to us?"

Goyle paused before answering; he didn't want to do what was told in his mind. "The Dark Lord is planning an attack against this very building in three days. He must have been planning it for weeks because it's nearly flawless; their going to attack in six different directions: at the four entrances and the two emergency exits."

Fudge paled; "Who told him about the exits most Ministry members don't even know about them?"

"The Dark Lord knew about them..." His voice trailed off. He had to entice Fudge into asking the identity of the Dark Lord.

"Who is the Dark Lord, Mr. Goyle?"

"Harry Potter," Goyle frowned, "he and the Order have teamed up to take the ministry down. He wants to rule the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle World."

Fudge paled as Goyle sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't sleep at all last night; I need something to keep me awake. Mr. Weasley, could you get me something stronger to drink then water?" Arthur left quickly, nodding. After he was gone, Goyle smile darkly. "I also have a message to deliver to you from the Dark Lord. It's a calm Howler..." Goyle handed him the letter.

He opened it to hear Harry's voice. "No doubt that by now you know that I am the Dark Lord. You've also learned that I want you dead, but I want you dead because the Order wants you dead. You've misused the privileges of Minister of Magic for to long, Cornelius Fudge. So I bid you farewell and ask you to tell the Dursleys that I said to rot; you'll be joining them in Hell soon. GOYLE, FINISH OFF THESE LAST FEW IN MY WAY AND MAYBE YOU'LL BE FORGIVEN IN _HELL_! Goodbye, gentlemen," Fudge blinked, what did that mean.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Everyone in the room was hit by the spell. Goyle panicked as he was release from the Imperious. He looked at the dead bodies surrounding him and screamed.

Arthur came in wand poised. The second he saw what Goyle had done, he yelled "_Stupify!_" Goyle sank to the floor, frozen in place. "Get me a Dementor in here NOW!" He paused, it was disgusting. Looking at the lifeless bodies of his boss and co-workers, "I want him to have had the KISS by sundown!" It was done.

Severus walked into his manor with a smirk firmly placed on his face. Since Fudge's death a little over a month ago Harry had been asked to fill in as Minister until a voting could be finished. To make maters laughable, Albus agreed to be in the running for Minister; Harry had strictly told the people that he was _NOT_ going to become Minister on a regular basis. This bothered many people but they finely acquiesced. Albus currently had 821 votes out of 1253. This was roughly 5/8 ths of the population of England.

'Talk about inane; Lord Harry was going to make life hell for those who refused us after Albus becomes the Minister.' Severus thought as he walked to the kitchen to have a house-elf fix him a snack. 'As of Fudge's demise the Death Eaters / Order Members have tripled, everyone agreeing to follow the _Dark Lord_ if Harry is he. Merlin, they're all crazy!'

Severus chuckled softly as he passed the den; the Order was having a meeting. 'Better go see what their talking about.' Severus entered silently and nearly tripped as he heard Molly ask, "Do you think He'll betray him after their last lovers spat?" Severus stopped in the shadows, listening.

"Things have been getting a bit snippy between them lately; I wonder if He'll Avada him over it?" Tonks inquired of the group.

Arthur nodded slightly, "I wouldn't be surprised if He did. I feel bad for the bloke, though; he's done everything for Him and has hardly even been recognised... Do you think that He feels that His servant should give in to His only true personal order before He shows His appreciation towards him?"

Minerva smiled; "I think so, but you know how stubborn they both are! He probably doesn't even realise there is a problem yet. He knows but He is being patient, I'm impressed with his ability to wait to see if he complies with His only request because He would let His order slide if His hearts desire was fulfilled."

"What's His hearts desire?" Blaise asked, "I haven't been able to place it yet."

Draco emerged from a hidden door, leading to Harry's audience chamber. "His desire is for..." Draco paused, "Hello, Severus; how long have you been hiding there?"

Severus blinked, "Draco," he greeted, "care to finish your sentence?"

"No, sir," Draco smirked, "you'll have to figure it out on your own."

Severus mumbled something about disrespecting your elders and stalked off. Severus didn't have to play stupid for them, but he usually did. He knew exactly what Harry desired and what his orders were; little did they know that both were in the motion, behind all their backs.

Harry smiled as Severus entered their private chambers that night; it had been a very long day. Severus grinned Author's Evil Smile and started to undress as Harry reclined himself under the covers. Naked, Severus made his way to the bed; Harry's eyes flew wide looking at him. Severus reclined and kissed Harry sweetly as he let his hand roam over his lord and then he slowly removed the single-black-layer of cloth in his way. "I think you deserve a punishment, My Lord..." Harry had trouble swallowing. Severus could be very inventive.

Severus rubbed his hands in languid circles all over Harry's body; slowly bringing it into a prefect sensation of relaxation. The fluid movement was soon leading Severus' tongue as he sensuously let one hand caress his lord's swelling prick. Harry moaned softly, his mind shutting off quickly, and waved his hand. Magic billowed from the bed to cover everything in a silencing haze. Severus licked the thickening cock sending Harry into a loud scream of delight. He swallowed the tip and hummed, causing a vibrating pulse along Harry's member. Harry gasped and wrapped his hands into Severus' hair.

"Gods above, Sev...stop teasing me."

He smiled around the large mound of flesh and sucked it in deeply. Harry mewed, nearly clawing into Severus' scalp as the pleasure wrecked havoc in his body. Teeth lightly scraped against his lord's encased cock and he tugged slightly; causing a mix between pleasure and pain to battle in Harry's anxious body. "Ahhh, please...Severus... I'm so close..." Harry whimpered.

Harry's hips began to buck as his body prepared to ejaculate but Severus released him and squeezed painfully hard at the base, halting the process. Harry cried in frustration. Severus just chuckled and reached into the bedside table. He retrieved a few things, a bottle of oil and a small-handled small-thonged whip. "Now, what shall I do with these, My Lord?"

Harry moaned looking into his lover's black eyes; _please, just take me love._ Severus sighed and started to massage his body again. After a few rounds on the front, Harry was swiftly moved onto his stomach so Severus could reach his back. Severus pleasured every part of the back and buttocks; spending extra time with the oil in preparation for what was to come. _Please, Sev... not like animals... please._ Severus could hear the pleading in his mental inquiry.

Severus smiled and twisted Harry around, "I couldn't take you like an animal, my lord... but I will take you now." Severus swiftly entered Harry, the preparation easing the way greatly. Harry arched and moaned and came almost instantly; Severus moments later after several thrusts. "Merlin," they whispered softly; Severus continued, "Harry, I have completed your personal order... To my great satisfaction... and here I must add," he paused, "I must ask you to become my husband." Severus' voice cracked, "If you deem me worthy to be yours."

Harry snuggled into his embrace, a smile on his face. "I thought you'd never ask. I'd be honoured, Sev, to be you're husband." Harry smirked evilly, "Let's not tell anyone except our closest and then after the wedding you can lead in my stead and really give the Death Eaters a run-a-round."

Severus laughed, "I'd be honoured, my lord...love...mine..."

"All those now work for you too." Harry grinned and fell asleep, Severus soon followed after.

End


End file.
